Angels of Prophecy
by Cosmicgiraffe
Summary: Nightmare's return has Kirby and friends back together to save Popstar. A bounty hunter will have them questioning the true purpose of Nightmare's 'failed experiment' and the identity of the mysterious demonbeast prince. Could it really be Kirby? In the midst of it all, will the prophecy binding two knights to destiny end what they all cherish most?
1. Chapter I: Earlier than expected

**Author Note:** Opening chapter to my first story. I'm still shocked by how popular this is and that it has yet to be outdone by any of my newer stories, so it needed some updating.

I generally prefer Hoshi no Kaabii over Kirby Right Back at Ya!, but I use some of the English names simply because I like the sound of them more. (For example, I like Fumu over Tiff and Nightmare Enterprises over Holy Nightmare Co.) There will be some mixture, just to put that out now.

Because this story is set later after the anime, Kirby is going to show some influence from a couple of characters. He also has finally learned to talk, but actually prefers to not talk (influenced by Meta Knight).

Anyway, please enjoy!

**Edit 7/21/10:** Fixed spelling errors. Redid the opening.

**Edit 8/13/12:** Redid some of the dialogue and smoothed out the pacing. Added more thoughts. Added more to the beginning.

**Disclaimer:** Cosmicgiraffe holds no rights over any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. The rest all belong to their respected owners, including Nintendo and HAL. The plot is fan based by Cosmicgiraffe, who does now hold any third party rights over the Kirby franchise.

**X—X—X**

**-Chapter 1: Earlier than Expected-**

Popstar orbited like a fragile glass star along its lazy path. No other planet could boast beauty as did this one and surely, it was the golden apple of the universe. Here, it had remained for thousands of years, untouched by war and devastation. While the war against NME had gone on, its inhabitants were in complete ignorance. That was something he hated the most: fools believing that they were completely safe without a care in the world.

Nightmare watched the planet, his frown only deepening. In his strengthened state, the planet would see its end within hours under the power of his forces. It didn't matter to him how beautiful of a prize Popstar would have been. He would wipe away every last trace of this wretched planet from existence… including that pink Star Warrior.

The light from the Warpstar had badly damaged his body. No longer was he able to hold his full form and instead was forced into a shadowy orb, starving for his only life force: fear and hate. Both had lessened considerably after his fall and his empire lost control over the territories once under the base Kirby and his friends had destroyed.

… but there was still enough negative emotions in the universe for him to slowly regain power… his empire still remained… his demonbeasts still under his service… and he thirsted to see Kirby lose his precious Dreamland…

Turning back, his unseen eyes gazed back at Popstar before he left, disappearing like a bad dream…

* * *

"Kirby! Look out!"

Too late. The soccer ball had already bowled over the pink Star Warrior and the two balls tumbled down the grassy hill. Pushing aside the long stalks of green, Fumu shot her brother and friends an annoyed glance before she picked her way through the weeds, down to the infant. But before the girl could help Kirby up or say anything, he was already back up and running, too intrigued by a vibrant purple butterfly that had flown by.

How could he continue to play like any innocent infant child when he could fight demonbeasts as a strong warrior? Fumu decided she might never know the answer.

"You really shouldn't let Bun and the others treat you like that." She said softly. "They're just going to keep bullying you over and… oh, please. Could you listen a little while longer for once?"

Kirby was not. His attention had turned back to the butterfly that was fluttering by a flower. He slowly reached towards it, disrupting the insect. It flew into the air for a moment before it landed on his head. A smile formed on Kirby's face and he squealed, showing it to Fumu.

"Buttah fly!"

"If only you'd listen better…" She sighed. "I would've thought you'd be a little more attentive after everything at NME…"

It was true; Kirby had matured considerably since his victory over Nightmare less than a year ago and talked a little now... but as far as Fumu knew, it was going to be a while before he'd grow up… and quit saying his favourite 'poyo'.

The only things that he paid attention to were food or sword training. Fumu wanted badly to teach him to read and show him a lot of the stuff she knew, however, Kirby had taken on a definite adventurous side (that, she blamed Bun for)… but there had been not one single demonbeast in Dreamland since the end of Nightmare's reign and Fumu recalled back to the day the Dreamlanders came together and destroyed the last remnants of the delivery system, much to that awful King Dedede's horror. Watching the destruction of the evil machine seemed to mark the end of fear for all eternity… at least for everyone else.

"Hey, Sis! You going to throw the ball back up here?" Bun called from the top of the hill.

Fumu's ponytail swung behind her as she shouted back up.

"Why don't you come down and get it yourself? All you guys do is kick Kirby around."

"Aw… you're no fun…"

Bun ran down the steep hill, catching himself before he came slamming into a nearby tree and scooped up the soccer ball. His hair blocked much of his face, but Fumu could tell he just rolled his eyes after a glance at the book in her hand.

"You keep acting like a demonbeast is going to pop out of the ground or something. Nightmare's _gone_, Sis."

Fumu let out a small breath and crossed her arms. The sky was clear today: not a cloud, and no demonbeasts.

"Still… that doesn't give you any more reason to purposely kick the ball hard towards Kirby. You know that he's not able to stop a ball coming in like that at him."

"He's a Star Warrior; he should be good at this type of stuff. Not my fault he wasn't watching the ball."

"You're just mean…" Fumu said, watching Bun run back up to start a new game.

She listened as she heard the shouts and laughter pick up again. Why couldn't she relax and have fun too? Why did it still seem like some dream to her that Nightmare was gone? Fumu wondered if she was the only one still afraid… was Sir Meta Knight thinking the same thing too? She made a small note to ask him some time.

"Come on, Kirby. Let's go back home and get some lunch."

"Lunch? Poyo!" Kirby said eagerly.

The two started down the path towards the castle in the distance, one thinking about Nightmare's defeat and returning demonbeasts… and the other thinking about what he wanted most to eat.

* * *

Escargon flinched back as the scrap metal he was shielding himself with was struck by a flying wrench thrown by Dedede in a fit of rage. The snail continued to back off as more debris was cast aside. He refused to admit it, but he too was frustrated with the broken delivery system. Now that Dedede was tearing it apart, it looked just about the same from when the villagers had come to keep Dreamland demonbeast-free; but at this point, it didn't look like it'd ever be working again. Together, they had rebuilt it in secret and even after spending every evening tirelessly putting the components back, there had been no success.

"After an entire year of fixing this pile of junk, it _still_ doesn't work!" Dedede yelled out.

He flipped open the phone given to them by Customer Service and watched the flickering screen. Escargon wasn't ready to dodge it when it came flying in the air and it hit him in the face.

"And that doesn't work too! Nothing works! The TV, the delivery machine… everything! Where are they? I'm their best customer! They can't leave me like this!"

"I guess all the demonbeasts are truly gone, Sire…"

"Impossible! Just because Nightmare's gone doesn't mean they all dissolved into thin air!"

"Then why haven't we been even able to call up NME and order any?"

Escargon let out a yelp as Dedede came at him like he was about to throw a punch into his advisor's face, but the king dropped his fist. Dedede threw the throne room doors open and crossed the hall over to the railings looking out into Dreamland. The snail followed him out, feeling just as frustrated and exhausted about the destroyed delivery system.

"It's too boring here without any demonbeasts… I actually had something to look forward to each day. Even looking through the catalogs had been fun…"

_Of course. Because spending millions on scams is just too much fun… _Escargon thought to himself dryly. _Actually, isn't it a good thing NME's gone?_

While Dedede continued to sulk, the snail worked out something that had been bothering him relentlessly, ever since Nightmare was pronounced defeated. Could an emperor of such power be defeated by an infant Star Warrior like Kirby? It was too good of a miracle to be true. How could Kirby, out of all of the universe's greatest Star Warriors who died fighting the war, triumph?

… and how did Sir Meta Knight get further into NME singlehandedly than any other group infiltrating the base? Sure, they had help, but still…

Escargon had to admit it to himself: he _didn't_ believe all the demonbeasts were gone. They were out there, and wouldn't they want revenge on the infant that destroyed NME?

"Don't you think it's strange… like how they're all waiting for something?" He finally asked.

"Wha? What are you talking about?"

"The demonbeasts. You're right, Sire. The demonbeasts couldn't have just disappeared… but what's taking them so long to regroup and come here to fight Kirby? If they do, then… wouldn't they destroy Dreamland?"

"That's silly," Dedede scoffed, turning away. "Now you're worrying too much."

Escargon frowned, displeased that his new concerns were pushed away so roughly. Suddenly, the thought frightened him badly. What if Nightmare _was_ still there, seeking revenge on the small planet that had once gone unnoticed by him? If he sent all of his demonbeasts in for attack, Popstar could never last…

Dedede was right: he was worrying too much.

* * *

"Sir! I'm so tired! May we please rest awhile?" Sword gasped out.

The two apprentices were struggling to ward off the veteran Star Warrior's blows. One nod and they both charged forward simultaneously, coming at Sir Meta Knight from both sides. They swung down… and missed. Instead, they crashed into each other and their lord came at them from above. They were forced to roll aside as he landed and Blade tried to take a swipe at their lord's back. His sword rung as it met Galaxia's beautiful golden blade.

Meta Knight jumped back as the two got back up on their feet and the sword fight continued. Sword locked blades with Meta Knight and forced him into the fence when he kicked himself off the wood and knocked down both of their swords, disarming them. As they sat there in the grass, dumbfounded, Meta Knight straightened and collected their swords like trophies.

"So soon? We've just gotten started!"

"But you're too fast… and strong. It isn't fair…" Blade panted.

"I agree." Sword said in weak support.

Meta Knight watched them collapse into the grass and he himself leaned against the wooden fence bordering the nearby pasture. He set aside their weapons and sheathed his own, Galaxia, which by far was more extraordinary than any sword they would ever touch in their life.

"But you two were together fighting against me. So I'd say that was fair enough. Get up, I'm still not finished."

"You're _never_ finished. Nightmare's gone, and you still make us do this every single day! Who's there to fight? No one! The war's over!" Blade exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"_Do you really believe that?_" Meta Knight thought silently. "_In that case, you will never be the skilled warrior you both dream to be…"_

Out loud, he said,

"It doesn't matter that Nightmare is gone. There will always be fighting in the universe, and always someone trying to take his place. We all must continue to be ready to defend the peace."

"So it's hopeless… I just thought that we were training to defeat Nightmare someday… and now he's gone. It's not like there's any demonbeasts here anymore…"

"You two have had a long enough break already and I'm been considerably patient. Both of you still flounder about when given a sword… I think Kirby's already better than you two combined."

"He's a Star Warrior. Don't compare him to us."

Meta Knight did not say anything for a while. He cast a long glance at the blue skies above, eyes turning green in deep thought. Finally, he let out a sigh, still not taking his eyes off the white clouds.

"Fine. I get the message. You two are dismissed."

The two dragged themselves away, thanking him before they left and Meta Knight was alone now.

Dedede had been relatively quiet for the past weeks, not coming out of the castle at all or saying much. He made a mental note to check it out later, but for now… the familiar sound of 'poyo' made him turn his attention to the hillside once more. Coming out from the crowds of sheep, Kirby squeezed through the wooden beams of the pasture fense and ran up to the veteran Star Warrior.

"Sir Metah Ni! Play wid me!"

Kirby strangely talked a lot more when around him, his mentor, out of everyone else that tried to teach him. Even Fumu couldn't get Kirby to talk as much, although she spent more time with the pink puffball than he did.

Kirby tugged on his cape, pointing towards the field where he and the others had been playing soccer. Meta Knight let out a tired breath. He wished Kirby would have asked to train rather than play.

"No Kirby, I can't play with you."

Kirby was disappointed, but he seemed to have known his answer. Then, after much consideration,

"You eat lunch?"

"Yes, Kirby. I did." Meta Knight answered, laughing a little.

The veteran Star Warrior gave Kirby a small nudge on the back, encouraging him to find someone else.

"Why don't you play with your other friends?" He suggested. "I'm sure they're looking for you."

Just as he finished speaking, Fumu, Bun, Tokkori, and the two Lola twins came into view. While the bird and Lololo and Lalala glew over to where Kirby and meta Knight stood, Fumu and Bun were running across the field, she chasing him.

Tokkori landed on Kirby's head, lightly pecking the pink Star Warrior with his beak.

"There you are. We've been looking for you."

"Well, at least you two look at rest…" Lololo said, indicating Kirby and Meta Knight.

"… unlike those two." Lalala wearily finished, pointing to Fumu and Bun.

"Give that back! Don't you dare get the pages dirty!"

"Hah! You just left it by the tree!" Bun said drawing to a stop and flipping through the pages. "You read this stupid thing every day."

"Bun, please give it back." She growled, taking the time to catch her breath.

"If you want it, catch it!" Bun taunted.

He threw the book down the hill and Fumu ran to catch it, eyes focused on the book. She leapt for it, bring her sacred marine animal book closer to her chest when she stumbled over a rock. She tumbled down the hill, hitting against several more rocks and even a small shrub before rolling to a stop at the base of the hill. The others all moved to help her, although in just a few, smooth strides, Meta Knight reached her first before anyone else and officered a hand.

"Are you alright, Fumu?"

Her face reddened a little as she took his hand and he pulled her up on to her feet. Standing upright, she brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"Yeah, I just have a few cuts though."

On her hand was a scrape that was beginning to dot with red along the cut. As she wiped it off, Meta Knight blinked, feeling the world spin slightly around him. While the others laughed, asking if Fumu was okay and telling Bun off, no one noticed the knight in the back as he slowly brought a hand to his forehead to steady his suddenly wobbly balance. No one noticed as his body began to shake… and no one noticed when his eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments, no longer than a fraction of a second.

"Hey, Sir Meta Knight," Tokkori said. "You okay over there."

The others turned, watching him as he shook his head. He raised his hand and waved it dismissively.

"I… I'm fine. I just… remembered something…"

Before anyone could question him further out of simple concern, the knight was gone and hurrying back towards the castle. He had been expecting this to happen, but not this soon…

**X—X—X**

**Author Note:** Kind of interesting that the same thoughts played out for Fumu, Escargon, and Meta Knight. The chapter's just an intro to unsettledness in the peace after Nightmare's defeat…

For any of the original readers, how did you guys like the edited version?

Please review!


	2. Chapter II: Dark Reminders

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update on the edited chapter. I believe I rightfully earn the title of the laziest writer on FFN who still hasn't left or hasn't deactivated their account. I guard that position with pride. ;)

About the chapter itself, the title has changed and the flow has been given more depth. I have discussed more about the changes from the original chapter in the bottom author note.

One thing of interest: although I'm not completely sure about it, I think Fumu's name is quite close to the equivalent of 'father' and 'mother' in Mandarin Chinese. I'm not sure about Japanese, but 'Fumu' almost combines 父亲Fùqīn (father), pronounced like: 'fu ching' and 母亲Mùqīn (mother), pronounced like: 'mu ching'. Maybe it has to do how parent-like Fumu's personality is…

**Disclaimer:** Cosmicgiraffe holds no rights over any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. The rest all belong to their respected owners, including Nintendo and HAL. The plot is fan based by Cosmicgiraffe, who does now hold any third party rights over the Kirby franchise.

**X-X-X**

**-Chapter 2: Dark Reminders-**

Blade yawned lazily, getting up to stretch but soon retiring back to his hammock, letting the peaceful air rock him. Was it really peaceful? He snapped fully awake with a start as his sense became aware of the time.

He clambered out of the hammock which flipped over from under him in a comical fashion and sent him straight into a bush with particularly large thorns. Wincing, he got out and straightened his helmet as he scampered over to Sword who dozed on.

"Sword! You lazy oaf! It's mid afternoon! Sir Meta Knight's going to lecture us on wasting his time. You know the routine…"

"Lazy oaf yourself…" Sword grumbled before falling silent.

Blade waited a few moments, picking the thorns out of the plume on his helmet before he realized Sword was not going to get up, regardless of knowing they would receive another unpleasant telling off from their mentor. He picked at a knot holding the hammock up to the tree unsuccessfully before taking his sword and swung down on the cord.

The loud clatter of armor followed and Sword jolted upright, knocking Blade off his footing with a furious swipe.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up. Let me grab my sword…"

Soon, the two apprentices were sprinting out of their little cove tucked behind several trees, and back out on to the main road where they nudged elbows and poked fun at the world around them as if there had been no scuffle between them.

As they neared the pastures, they both climbed up on to the wide wooden fence and treaded across the beams, remembering life without threat of demonbeasts or war that had seemed to be a mere dream rather than reality. Fear itself seemed like some long forgotten nightmare.

As they came to the end of the fence, they jumped back down and started to walk again when they looked up to witness a fast approaching figure.

"Say, Sword…doesn't that look like Sir-"

Meta Knight had already pushed his way past them and continued running before Blade could ever finish. Both apprentices turned inwards, nearly smacking their heads together as they watched their lord disappear over the next hill.

"What's the rush? Is Dedede handing out sandwiches or something back at the castle?"

"That's probably the worst joke you've ever told since that one New Year's party…" Sword said dryly. "…unless that wasn't meant as a joke."

"It wasn't a joke. The way Sir Meta Knight's galloping about just made me think that…looks like the others are here too!"

Sword sighed a little and followed Blade. They walked up the last few steps of the hill and joined their friends who were all staring off in the direction where Meta Knight had run off to with strange expressions. The two apprentices stood there unnoticed for a few moments before Sword asked,

"Uh…did we miss something important?"

"Like usual…" Blade said which started a few snickers between the two.

Tokkori flew off of Kirby's head and began flying overhead excitedly as he made his 'official' report.

"Sir Meta Knight started acting all strange and just took off, didn't even look back! There must be some conspiracy!"

"Wait, so what did you guys say to chase him away like that?" Sword asked, swatting Tokkori away in annoyance.

"We didn't. He got al sick-looking and said he forgot something…important…" Bun answered.

"What do you mean by 'sick'? Did he catch a cold?"

"I don't know…he looked kind of dizzy."

"I'm at a loss for words…could someone just back-track a little to what actually happened? I'm a little worried about our lord now…"

"Well, Bun was threatening to throw my favorite book," Fumu began before she turned fully to Bun and glared at him. "You know? It's not even my book! Its mom's and dad's! If you even-"

"Oh, just forget it for now, Fumu. What's up with our lord?"

Fumu rolled her eyes a little angrily before she turned her attention away from Bun and back to relating the rest of the events.

"So Bun threw it, of course, and I ran to catch it and ended up rolling down the hill and scraping my arms. Then as Bun said, Sir Meta Knight looked a little ill and ran off. Is it really that important?"

Sword and Blade looked at each other for a long while, making the others suddenly edgy when the two starting cracking up, laughing so hard they soon became breathless.

"Sir Meta Knight's having another one of his spasms again? The one where it's the 'end of the world' or 'Nightmare's coming' kind of thing?" Blade said between snickers.

"Ah, well, if that's the case, what were we getting so worried about? We better go and make some tea for him before he declares Dreamland is under siege and starts training the Cappies to use rifles." Sword sighed.

In the silence that followed, everyone on the hillside turned to Lololo as he spoke in a strangely quiet voice.

"Maybe we should just leave Sir Meta Knight alone and give him a little time…"

"Besides, he has his reasons for things," Lalala added quickly.

"I don't' know…this talk about Nightmare coming back has me worried…" Fumu said, holding Kirby's small hand tightly in her own. "I want to go talk to him."

And so watching their friends leave, Lololo and Lalala glanced at each other in worry before they flew off, joining the figures on their way to the castle in the distance.

* * *

Meta Knight quietly shut the door behind him, locking it immediately before he let out his breath which came out in short gasps and sank to the floor against the stone of the walls. His heart pounded in his chest although he had stopped running when he was safely in the castle courtyards. The cold air in his room steadied his dizziness and slowly, he got up and opened the door to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, he dosed himself in even colder water, wiping the beads of sweat off his face before fitting his mask back on.

Looking back into his room, he sat down on the edge of his bed, gripping the side of his head as another wave of headache swept over him.

Whatever in the world had happened, he could not have stayed on that hill. Even now, he still felt shaken. He lied down, closing his eyes. The blood…something about Fumu's blood and getting injured had greatly disturbed him…

A triggered memory? Quite possible, especially from the war which still haunted his mind…the fall of the GSA still had a devastating effect on him. But really? A drop of blood? In battle, it had not been peculiar to watch lakes of red form under his enemies and comrades. Had he lost his place as a hardened veteran and his former, unbreakable composure against blood from years of living in the peaceful Dreamland?

How old he suddenly felt. How alone he was…

He stopped, immediately forcing himself to clear his mind. His thoughts were only bringing back the sickening smell of fresh blood. He remembered it now…he was remembering the scent of the war torn battle field...

As he rested quietly, something in the corner of his eye made him sit up.

He made his way past the stack of books that had no available shelf and over to the standing mirror looming solemnly on the back wall of the room. Strange…he thought he had seen something within the reflection of the mirror. He pressed his hands to the glass, and he gasped.

He stumbled over the carpet's folds as he backed into the opposite wall, staring at his reflection in the mirror's yellowed surface. His body was paralyzed. It could not have been…

He wildly glanced down at his own body before looking back into the mirror. Stopping, he puzzled over the reflection. He was staring back at himself…his normal reflection although gazing back at himself shaking ridiculously. Meta Knight sat there and still, nothing changed.

He hoarsely laughed a little, drawing out Galaxia for a small sense of security as its golden blade materialized and took shape. His reflection in its pure surface looked back at him warily. Perhaps it had only been a trick of the light…

He looked back at the mirror…and screamed.

In the next moment, Galaxia penetrated the mirror's still surface, smashing its glass that flew into the air as jagged snowflakes before the sword stabbed into the stone wall up to its hilt. The shock of impact jolted through his arm and he pulled back, wincing as the mirror fragments cut deeply into his body before he stepped away. He held his arm, cursing under his breath. Inside however, his heart had seemingly stopped and frosted over.

_He_ had returned!

As his breath gradually slowed and his body stiffened, a low buzzing filled his head. He tore the colorless curtains off the window, finding that the direction it faced was out of the view of the afternoon sun…and left the room in the shadows.

Everything around him war darkening and he gripped his head as the buzzing became louder, so loud that it was the only thing he could hear above his own cries of pain. As if engulfed by a wall of flames, his body burned before everything…everything went still.

The buzzing went away…and the burning sensation disappeared…but now his eyes were blinded by the red screens that replaced the gold of his pupils. His body released its tense form and relaxed.

In a trance-like state, he stood up, his body moving limply as if his wrists had been strung with string. Something far greater was controlling him, maneuvering him like a mere puppet. The far away sounds of Sword and Blade calling his name reached his mind, a faint dream…

Slowly, a wide smile formed on his face and he pulled away from the light and into the shadows...

* * *

"Sir! On the count of ten, we're going to break down this door if you don't come out!" Sword called. "There's no war! For crying out loud, the war's long over! Don't make us worried about you!"

A deathly silence hung in the air as Sword, Blade, and the rest of the group waited.

"Or maybe on the count of twenty…"

With the others behind them, Blade came up to the door, slowly knocking on it. He waited, but like Sword, he received no response. Meta Knight was either no within his room, which seemed unlikely, or trying to keep them out.

"Sir?"

"Blade, we're going to have to break down the door. He's locked it from the inside and something tells me we better go see him. Something's definitely wrong."

Blade nodded and the two apprentices stood back and ran forward, preparing to throw their bodies against the door with a combined force. But just as their armor came in contact with the wood, the door opened and the two crashed on the floor a top of each other.

"When did the door open?" Blade said, his voice muffled by Sword on top of him.

The others pulled them back on to their feet and they all stared into the darkness. At the far end of the room, they could see the outlines of the window with streams of the afternoon sun shining in, but whatever was blocking it, the light from the hall was not enough to see it.

On the floor, the glistening red mirror fragments sparkled with the brilliance of rubies as they opened the door wider.

"Sir?" Blade called again, this time more quietly.

Bun reached for the light switch, and nearly froze as he saw the wires torn out of the wall. Sword walked forward, and found a table lamp and at once, light illuminated the room.

Furniture had been thrown against the window, which was why they could only see the streams of light between the cracks in the pile. Everything, from Meta Knight's bed, the desk, both of the bookshelves, and other unidentifiable pieces were smashed together. Blood was splattered all around the bent frame of the standing mirror and they all watched a droplet of red fall and strike the small pool that had formed.

And behind them was the heart stopping click of a lock.

Everyone's heads turned to face Meta Knight who was standing silently at the door, pulling the small key out of its lock. His gold eyes looked heavily sedated and his shoulders were shrugged a little, suggesting fatigue? Blood dripped down from his arm, leaving a trail upon the stone and carpet.

"Uh, Sir? You should get something for your arm…" Blade said as he came forward.

Within less than a second's warning, Blade was flying back through the air and crashed into the furniture pile. He looked up as Meta Knight came down on him, snatching him by the throat. He choked for air, kicking at the knight whose grip only tightened. Meta Knight's eyes had unveiled their cover of gold and shone brightly with its true red.

Sword came running and collided into Meta Knight, knocking him off of Blade who choked out blood as he was released. Sword shook Meta Knight, shouting into his face.

"Sir! It's us! What's gotten into you?"

Throwing the apprentice off of him, Meta Knight stood up, and let out the most unearthly screech of what could be imagined as a pterodactyl, and leapt forward. Sword retaliated his powerful strikes, watching his hands and arms became bloodier with every block his apprentice made.

"Sir! Don't make me-"

Meta Knight pounced and Sword swung downward, gasping as the knight roared out in pain as the sword slashed across his eyes.

Fumu and Bun pounded on the locked door, screaming for help from someone…anyone who would hear them shout from a remote part of the castle. They threw themselves to the floor as the dresser came hurling threw the air just over their heads.

By now, Blade had drawn his sword and the two apprentices stood side by side, their weapons held out in a defensive position when Meta Knight grabbed both of their swords by the sharp blade and wrenched it free out of their hands. The two apprentices watched their weapons disappear somewhere in the room and Meta Knight looked down at his bloodied hands, hissing as he gazed back at the group.

Kirby ran forward, Fumu and Bun screaming after him. The little pink Star Warrior stopped about a foot away from his mentor, staring into the deep pools of red in Meta Knight's eyes.

"Po…yo?"

There was no emotion in Meta Knight's eyes, not even anger. Kirby watched his mentor move strangely, noticing the puppet-like movements his arms and body made with short, jerking motions. The pink puffball did not back down even as Meta Knight let out another hiss and turned to him.

"Kirby! Run!" Fumu shouted, although she herself did not move from fear.

Meta Knight's eyes seemed to consider something for a moment, and then he slowly picked up Blade's fallen sword and pointed its tip directly between Kirby's blue eyes. Kirby gave out a small whimper, now edging away. Meta Knight lowered the sword and charged forwards.

He leapt into the air, drew the sword back to stab downwards…

"Kirby!" Lololo and Lalala both shouted as they came overhead and bowled Meta Knight over.

They all crashed into the back wall and grabbing his wrists, the twins pinned him into the stone, shaking him even harder than Sword did with urgency.

"Sir! Lalala cried. "Wake up! Break free from him!"

"Listen to us! He's blinding you!" Lololo shouted.

Suddenly, the door fell off its hinges as Dedede lowered his hammer from outside in the hall. With Escargon behind him, the two of them entered the room, looking around at the room before noticing the battle itself.

"What's all the…WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?"

Kirby, Fumu, and Bun rushed past the two into the hall just as Meta Knight threw Lololo and Lalala off of him. Turning to this new challenger, a low growl escaped from under his mask as he sprang forward, ready to kill. Instinctively from fear and shock, Dedede held his hammer and a loud clatter followed as he smacked Meta Knight hard across the head into the wall. Tumbling backwards, furniture fell on him as he crashed into the heap.

Slowly, he raised his head, arms struggling to hold him as he looked up. His eyes faded into a pale gold as the strings controlling him vanished before he collapsed, everything turning black.

"Unnh…"

"He's waking; get that other bucket ready…"

In the next second, Meta Knight was coughing and spluttering as the blast of cold water suddenly drenched him. His eyes snapped open to watch Sword and Blade prepare to dump another bucket over him. He held his hands up, bringing them to a halt.

"Stop!" He gasped, choking out more water that had made its way under his mask.

They dropped the bucket, letting its contents slosh out all over the floor as they came to his side and supported him as he weakly tried to stand up. Almost immediately, he collapsed back into the heap of splintered wood, his hands holding his throbbing head.

"I feel dizzy…"

"Dedede slugged you with a hammer with a hammer…so I guess so…" Blade said.

"Who did what?"

"Dedede. He had to stop you so he hammered you." Sword explained rather awkwardly.

Meta Knight felt another wave of pain sweep over him. He propped himself up into a sitting position when he looked at his arms and gloves, streaked with blood. He looked around him and caught sight of more blood between Sword and Blade who were blocking his vision of the rest of the room. He raised a hand, making them separate and with a stupefied expression, stared at the bloodied walls and floor.

"Did…Dedede order a demonbeast?"

"No, actually…you did this…" Sword said hesitantly.

Meta Knight was speechless. He looked around him, holding his breath. He became aware that the pile of splintered wood was the broken ends of furniture…his furniture. This was the work equivalent to a crazed animal.

At the door frame, Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Tokkori, and the Lola twins were peering in, watching. None of them entered the room, but at the sight of his mentor waking up, Kirby ran forwards, slipping out of the grasp of Fumu and Bun. They called after him in panic.

"Kirby! Stay away from him!"

The pink puffball did not look back. He ran up to Meta Knight without the slightest sign of hesitation and tugged at his cape, his small blue eyes looking up at him.

Meta Knight was unable to look away from the little pink Star Warrior. His gold eyes softened. Somewhere in those blue eyes…there was something that seemed to say 'I forgive you, now let's go play'. Meta Knight gently pulled his cape away from Kirby feeling a twinge of disgrace for whatever he had done. He still could not remember a thing…

Seeing that Meta Knight appeared to be safer to approach, the others slowly edged in. It was Fumu who marched right up to him with a look of disbelief.

"What happened to you? You start acting insane and even tried to kill us!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air.

Meta Knight was silent, unable to make a good reply. Everyone was looking at him and once in his life, he felt mistakenly attacked. Maybe it really had been him…or was this was some kind of joke? He was so, so confused…

"I-"

"You tried to strangle Blade to death and kill Kirby! Explain that!"

"Fumu, let him speak…"

There was silence and now, everyone was expecting an answer. He could hear Blade shuffle a little, feeling his throat where the metal of his armor had been horribly crushed.

_What in the world have I done?_

"I…I never tried to kill anyone…is this some kind of joke?" He said uneasily.

"Sir?" Sword said softly. "Do you remember anything?"

"Remember what?"

"Remember everything about twenty minutes ago?"

"…no…"

"What about on the hill?"

"Which hill? You mean yesterday?"

"No, today on the usual one."

"I…wasn't on the hill." His slow reply came.

"Yes you were. You were training Blade and I like usual. Do you remember that? Answer me, Sir."

Meta Knight looked at each of his friends' faces, trying to pick out some kind of answer from their expressions, but found none. Were they trying to point all the blood and struggle on him?

He opened his mouth to reply when his eyes fell across the mirror fragments and he remembered…everything that morning before he blacked out in his room…he faintly recalled Sword and Blade calling his name…that must have occurred just before he blacked out and when they began pounding on his door. It was at that moment did his eyes flash orange as the future of Dreamland dawned upon him.

Nightmare was back.

"He's back…" He said in a quiet voice.

"What? Who?"

"He's back…" Meta Knight said again, this time in a more trance like state.

"Sir, tell us who!"

"Nightmare…"

The name seemed to freeze the air as it left his mouth. Everyone in the room nearly froze where they stood, all looking at him with as much shock he had.

"But how could…" Bun began.

"Bun, Nightmare has been defeated more than once in the past before…the Star Warriors bring him and his empire down and he always rises to power once more…but for that much hate and fear to still exist in the universe…enough to resurrect him so soon…I didn't think it was possible…"

"How do you know?" Fumu asked, her eye brows rising a little in suspicion although her eyes were wide with fear.

"He took control over me…no one else in the universe could select a target host from thousands of light years away…you must forgive me…for whatever I've done…"

Ignoring his requests for forgiveness, Fumy went on to her next question which was edged with panic.

"Will he be coming to Popstar?"

"There's not a doubt that he will…he will bring his army force and capture, if not destroy us…there will be a smaller wave, smaller than the one he will send if we manage to eliminate the first…"

"How do you know?"

"Fumu, I've been in the GSA for countless years, I've seen his strategies. Sending a smaller wave followed by a larger force is one of the most effective usages for his devastating numbers to take over…or by simply sending every ship and demonbeast to wipe his opposes from existence with one move. To him, every battle…every war is just a game of chess…there isn't one play that he hasn't seen before…"

Before anyone could ask any further questions, a voice made them all turn to the doorway where Escargon and Dedede entered with large smirks across their faces.

"See? I told you Nightmare would return!"

Dedede began to daydream about what demonbeasts he would order at the first chance he got. Having read the catalog nearly every day and night, he knew exactly what he wanted to buy. He twirled his hammer around him expertly, but he put it away under his thick robes as soon as he saw that Meta Knight appeared to be acting normal again.

"Now I can order again!" He laughed, not even trying to hide his excitement.

"Your majesty, you must destroy the delivery machine immediately. You two have only repaired the easiest invasion path for Nightmare to take…"

"No such thing." Dedede said, cutting him short. "I'm going to order as many demonbeasts as I want. So, when can I ordering again?"

Meta Knight only blinked, not turning his gaze away from Dedede. Inside, he almost felt stunned…and angry. Holding back his emotions, he spoke with as steady of a voice he could hold.

"Your own foolishness to deny the threats that face you will be the death of you and your kingdom one day…if you will not take in consideration of what I have warned you of…may you pay the price in your own blood…"

He turned, not saying one word as he walked out and disappearing into the shadows of the hall. His cape drifted behind him with the silence of smoke, only the faint glimmer of Galaxia's bloody blade illuminating his path before it too was gone.

**X-X-X**

**A/N: **The transition has gotten a little better. That's about all I will say regarding that. I'm rather pleased with how this turned out.

From the original version, I've added more depth to Meta Knight's thoughts and also that little side part of what Sword and Blade were doing to start the chapter.

**December 3 2010:** Note that the next chapter from the original **was added into this chapter.** I haven't prepared the next edited part and if you go on, you will be reading the exact same story in chapter 3 from when Meta Knight wakes up. You're better off to skip chapter 3 and go on to chapter 4 knowing that in the original, Meta Knight warns Fumu about going out into the halls alone because he 'knows' something.

Please review! **Constructive Feedback highly requested!**


	3. Chapter III: Warnings

**A/N:** Hehehe. I'm back! I'm pretty surprised that I had TWO chapters added on the same day! Whoo go me!

Previous chapter was more action and blood. This chapter is going to get the mysterious feeling.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters. All credit goes to Nintendo. I'm just a lifeless video game fanatic writing about Kirby and the others going on some random quest.

* * *

**--Chapter 3: Warnings—**

"Unnh…"

"He's waking."

Meta Knight felt his body ache all over. He tried moving his arm but felt too weak to do so. Where was he? What happened? He couldn't think to clearly. His vision was blurry but he could see two figures standing above him.

"Sir…"

That was Sword's voice. Meta Knight blinked a few times. The surroundings came into focus as Sword and Blade bent closer.

"What happened?" He asked.

The two apprentices looked at each other.

"You don't remember _anything_?"

Meta Knight sat up. He became aware that he was on a pile of boards and table legs. Looking around the room, he found two things. One, this was his room. Two, it was completely destroyed and covered in blood. He gasped at the sight of the waddledees.

"Did Dedede order a demon beast?"

"No; actually you did this." Sword said hesitantly.

Meta Knight looked at the two blankly. He was speechless. Sword and Blade looked uneasily at their lord. His eyes changed to a dark blue, close to his skin color. They had never seen their lord's eyes change to this color before. His eyes would change according to his moods. That was about the only thing that allowed others to know how he felt.

Fumu, Bun, Kirby entered the room but stayed at the door frame, looking fearfully at Meta Knight except for Kirby. The pink puffball ran to his mentor without hesitation. Sword and Blade helped Meta Knight up and Kirby tugged on his cape.

"Kirby get away from him!" Bun yelled.

The pink star warrior shook his head and continued pulling on Meta Knight's cape. The knight looked down at the infant. He still accepted him even after what he had done.

"What happened to you? You start acting all strange and then you kill five waddledees and nearly me!" Fumu said, voice rising to almost a shout.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. I still don't understand myself." Meta Knight said quietly.

Fumu stopped glaring for a moment, her face changing to a confused look.

"It's not important at the present. Our concern now centers on Knightmare and his gathering force." The knight continued, eyes turning pure white, what it stood for nobody knew. "We don't have much time before the first invasion arrives."

"First…invasion?"

"Yes, I feel it. There will be the first wave, much smaller than the one he will send if we somehow manage to defeat it. How soon, I cannot foresee. "

"But how do you know?" Fumu asked with slight hesitation.

He turned directly towards Fumu, eyes glowing white even brighter.

"I do not lose control of myself like how I did. Only one being can posses me. Knightmare. If you will forgive me, Fumu."

Fumu didn't know what to say. She looked into the eyes of the knight who had almost killed her and was now asking for forgiveness. She remained silent.

"Even if you will not forgive me, the threat of Knightmare's forces cannot be denied. We must leave as soon as possible and destroy his new base."

"See sire? I told you Knightmare would return!" Escargon said as he slithered in followed by Dedede.

The eavesdroppers went up to Meta Knight.

"Now I can order demonbeasts again!" Dedede said, not even trying to hide his excitement.

Meta Knight's eyes reverted to gold again as he shook his head.

"You must destroy the delivery machine your majesty. Knightmare is not going to sell his demonbeasts. The teleporter is his easiest path for invasion."

Dedede laughed.

"No such thing. I am going to buy as many demonbeasts as I want. So when can I start buying?"

Meta Knight remained silent but stood up with slight difficulty. Sword and Blade helped balance him.

"You are ignorant. It may be the death of you one day."

Meta Knight walked past them to the doorway then stopped.

"Fumu, you may not trust me but take my warning. Tomorrow evening, stay away from the southern corridor on the main floor. Heed my warning, your life may depend on it."

Meta Knight was gone before anyone had time to think about what he had said.

* * *

"Good night Fumu." Her parents said as they tucked her in for bed.

"Good night mom. Goodnight dad."

Memu and Parm turned the lights off and quietly closed the door behind them. Their footsteps faded and the only sound came from the soft ticking of her alarm clock. Fumu closed her eyes. On a usual night, she would be able to fall asleep right away. Tonight however, she wasn't able to.

After what seemed like eternity, Fumu finally fell asleep, but not before Meta Knight's words ran through her mind once more.

"_Heed my warning, your life may depend on it."_

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know it's a short chapter but I didn't want to run into the next chapter where there will be more action. Just deal with it.

I love Fumu's father Parm! He's awesome! Please review!


	4. Chapter IV: The Soul Less

**A/N: **Chapter 4 of Angels of Prophecy. Now we get to find out why Sir Meta Knight warned Fumu against going through the southern corridor on the main floor. I love Waddledoo...I should say I like most of the characters from the Kirby series. I have more favorites in Kirby than any other game.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters here. All credit goes to Nintendo.

* * *

**--Chapter 4: The Soul Less--**

"Fumu! I need you to go down to the kitchens and see if they can spare a large mixing bowl and an extra plate." Memu called while searching through the cupboards.

"Okay mom."

Fumu got off the couch and went to their front door, humming a happy tune. Walking out into the hall, she passed by a few waddledees mopping the floors but had a tense look on their faces. Waddledoo could be heard shouting to them.

"No. Sir Meta Knight won't come and kill you! Keep cleaning!"

Clearly news got around fast with the waddledees. Fumu walked up to their leader.

"Are the kitchens still open?"

Waddledoo turned to her, blinking his large and only eye.

"Should be Miss Fumu. His majesty demands for his dinner now and the cooks down there will still be working."

Thanking him, Fumu continued her way. Taking a left turn and running down a flight of stairs, she came to a stop right directly in front of the opening to the southern corridor on the main floor.

"_Tomorrow evening, stay away from the southern corridor on the main floor…"_

Great. Sir Meta Knight's words were coming to haunt her again. The hall seemed dark and forbidding, at least to her imagination. What happened to the lights? Fumu examined the burned out light bulbs. Only a few remained to illuminate the otherwise pitch black halls. Fumu squinted her eyes and saw the faint glow of the kitchen. That was on the other side of this hall. This was the fastest way to the kitchen. Any other way would take a few more minutes and more walking.

"_It's just Meta Knight who's making this seem scarier."_ She thought to herself.

She started down the hall. Even though she tried to dismiss it, her heart still thumped loudly in her chest.

"_Heed my warning, your life may depend on it."_

Why did she care so much what Meta Knight said anyway? The old knight was probably half crazed; he tried to kill her, right?

"_Because he has always proven to be correct."_ Her mind told her.

A figure on her right made her stop. It was slightly shorter than her. Even in the dim light, she could make out dark green hair with yellow stripes.

"Bun?"

He didn't reply. Fumu walked up to his side, her fears forgotten.

"Is something wrong?"

She moved her hand to place it on his shoulder when he suddenly spun around and grabbed her. His skin felt unfamiliar. It felt icy and airy but his grip on her was powerful. Fumu gasped.

This was not her brother. Some monster had taken the form of him. Fumu felt the grip the creature had on her arm tightened. She tried pulling away but the creature grabbed her other arm. It transformed before her eyes. As it threw its head back, it took shape. It had a feminine look, its long hair reaching down to its sides. Blue lines glowed on its night black body in intricate patterns. Its two large glowing blue eyes stared at her never blinking. It bent its head closer to hers, hand-like feelers making its way to her throat.

Its eyes came closer to hers. Fumu's eyes were wide open in fear. Looking into the eyes of the monster, Fumu felt as though she was paralyzed. Images swirled in the creatures eyes. Memories. Fumu could remember each and every one of them. The memory of a spider that had crawled on to her arm when she was younger came into view. Memories of fights she had with her brother. Memories of every time she was unhappy. All the nightmares she ever had replayed again. The image of Sir Meta Knight attempting to kill her came. All of the memories she saw in the creatures eyes were all of the negative feelings she had ever felt.

The creature threatened to engulf her completely in its blackness. Fumu struggled to pull free but its grip was too strong. Suddenly, light filled the area. The creature released Fumu and wrapped its arms around itself, attempting to shield itself from the light. Fumu turned to her savior. Sir Meta Knight stood a few feet away from them, holding Galaxia whose glow was brightening the entire hall. Slashing through the creature, the light ate away at the darkness and the monster gave a horrible shriek before it vanished completely.

Fumu felt dizzy. Meta Knight supported her until she was able to stand upright again. Fumu looked at him.

"What was that?"

Meta Knight gazed out into the darkness where the creature had once stood before answering.

"That was a Soul Less. You were lucky it hadn't completely wrapped around you and begun the life sucking process."

"Life sucking…?"

"Soul Less are always searching for the souls of people as they have none of their own. They will try to lure the ones with souls and take it from them. They can suck it right out of you. Some say they come from the black emptiness from under Knightmare's cape."

"So they're demonbeasts?"

Meta Knight shrugged.

"You can buy them in jars from him."

Fumu stood there silently for a moment before asking him another question.

"How did you know the Soul Less was attacking me?"

Meta Knight stood in silence for awhile before speaking again.

"The other day, I sensed something bad was going to happen here and I also sensed you would be here. I should have been here earlier."

"No. I should have listened to you."

"It's fine. You didn't know at the time."

Meta Knight turned and walked away. Fumu called after him.

"Where are you going?"

Meta Knight stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm going to destroy the delivery machine. Who knows how many demonbeasts have already gone through?"

Fumu watched as he disappeared into the darkness silently like a shadow.

* * *

Fumu lay awake in bed. Why wasn't she able to sleep again? She sat up and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 2:30 AM.

"Sis?"

Fumu blinked as the door widened. Bun came to her bedside.

"Someone's knocking at the door!"

Puzzled, Fumu got out of bed and put a robe over herself and followed her brother. Someone was indeed knocking at the door, or more like banging. She was surprised her parents hadn't woken up from the ruckus. Whoever was at the door seemed to be in a panic. Opening the door, Sword and Blade collapsed on the floor.

"Del…delivery machine…out of control! Sir…Meta Knight…can't hold back…need help!"

* * *

**A/N:** If you want to see what a Soul Less looks like according to me, you can go to my profile page and check out my Deviant Art. Warning: it's pretty bad but it will give you somewhat of a picture.

From this point on, Fumu kind just forgives Meta Knight since he saved her from the Soul Less but still is wary of him. Fumu is just ASKING for trouble. She is always there where danger of some sort is. If I was Meta Knight, I would be like, "Tough cookies. I ain't helping you no longer!"

Review please!


	5. Chapter V: Teamwork

**A/N:** Wow. I managed to find time DURING the week to upload the next part of the story. Anyway, Fumu, Bun, Sword, and Blade are off to go help Meta Knight.

I ended up putting two chapters together. Finally the group is starting to assemble on the quest to defeat Knightmare once again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. They all belong to Nintendo.

* * *

**--Chapter 5: Teamwork--**

Fumu and Bun, still in their nightshirts, followed Sword and Blade at a pace that would make top sprinters proud. Shouts sounded from the halls. Waddledees were scattered everywhere, spears ready. Then they saw them. Demonbeasts poured out of the throne room like water from a faucet. Dedede armed with a hammer still wearing his sleeping cap and Escargon armed with a frying pan were smacking down as many as they could. Somebody apparently had gotten Kirby to help. The pink puffball was slashing through using sword ability.

"Where's Sir Meta Knight?"

The said knight was nowhere to be seen. They realized he must have been inside of the throne room. Fighting their way through, Sword and Blade led the group closer to the doors. With a huge crash, a centipede-like demonbeast tore down the wall supporting the heavy doors and charged out. Using the new hole, the group entered the throne room before any demonbeasts came through.

Demonbeasts swarmed the room. Sir Meta Knight was fighting a huge black scorpion demonbeast. It clicked its pincers menacingly. Meta Knight attempted to go around the creature and destroy the delivery machine but the creature blocked his path. The demonbeast slashed with its pincers and every time, Meta Knight deflected the blows with a swing of Galaxia. Both pincers swung out at the same time and caught Galaxia between the two. Meta Knight held the sacred sword firmly as the scorpion attempted to crush the sword. Without warning, its barbed tail came crashing down on the knight, the needle puncturing through him in the arm.

"Kirby! Do something!" Fumu screamed."

The pink puffball inhaled Galaxia and transformed. He spun in the air and a green hat formed on his head. He stopped spinning and the yellow ball whapped him in the face. Kirby lifted Galaxia up, its glow shining brightly.

"Go Sword Kirby!" Fumu and Bun exclaimed together.

Kirby sliced the air with Galaxia in challenge to the scorpion. It swung its tail in acceptance. They circled. The scorpion's pincers clicked wildly. Suddenly, it charged forward. Kirby leapt to the side as its large black pincer swept the air over him. Its other arm whacked Kirby in the face and he fell backwards.

The scorpion towered over him. It thrust its tail downward. Kirby rolled to the side as it smashed into the tile floor, less than an inch away from his face. The pink Star Warrior got up and slid under the demonbeast. It tried turning around to locate Kirby. The puffball stabbed Galaxia into the monster's unprotected underside and it let out a horrible screech. It slammed its weight down to try to smash its attacker but the sacred sword only slid farther up into its body.

It charged crazily into the columns of the room. As it crashed into the largest one, several large stone pieced dropped from the ceiling and collapsed on top of the demonbeast. Dust cleared and only a few black scorpion legs could be seen from under the rubble. Kirby pulled Galaxia out and turned back to the delivery machine. Sword and Blade ran to their lord.

"Someone help us!" Sword shouted.

Meta Knight was paralyzed by the poison from the scorpion and lay limply in Sword and Blade's arms. Fumu and Bun ran to him.

"We have to get him out of here," Blade said. "But the delivery machine must be stopped first."

Everyone looked towards Kirby who looked at King Dedede. The king sighed.

"Don't expect us to work together in the future."

Kirby nodded. Dedede drew his hammer out. Together, they faced the demonbeasts. Some of them turned their attention to the two unlikely partners. One leopard like demonbeast sprang forward. The ground shook as the monster landed gracefully as a house cat. Its two large, gold eyes watched them. Hissing, the leopard opened its jaw and pounced. Kirby and Dedede moved out of the way just as they jaws snapped shut on the spot where they had been just a moment before. It slashed out with its monstrous paws towards Kirby. Galaxia met claw.

The long tail of the creature swept the air like a giant broom. Its force made Kirby and Dedede fall over on to their backs. The leopard's paw slashed through the air. One razor sharp claw tore through Dedede's robe. Dedede was whisked off underneathe its giant paws. He gave out a squeak as the leopard looked down at him. The wild cat demonbeast threw its head down, jaws open wide, ready to kill its prey. A sudden flash of light made the beast stop. Kirby waved Galaxia in the air and released the energy he had built up within the sacred sword. The sword beam sliced through the air and into the demonbeast. It roared out like a lion until at last, it disappeared in a blast of smoke.

Kirby landed on the ground as Dedede got up. They turned their attention back to the demonbeast hordes. On all sides, demonbeasts appeared from the machine. There wasn't any open spot to attack the transporter directly.

Kirby lifted Galaxia into the air and released another sword beam. Its wave seemed to have little effect. The demonbeasts that were hit only were to be replaced by a new group of monsters. Kirby lowered the sword. The sword beams consumed much of his energy. He felt like he wanted to take a nap.

"Kirby!" Fumu shouted. "Aim for the machine itself, not the demonbeasts!"

The pink puffball blinked before he understood. He turned back to the massive wall of demonbeasts. He closed his blue eyes and leapt into the air. He felt more energy drain away as he drew out his power. He slashed down the sacred sword and the sword beam, this time even brighter than the preivious ones, sliced through the demonbeasts.

This time, the effect was more devastating to the monsters fighting their way through. It created a small gap in the horde. Dedede raised his hammer.

"I can't believe _I'm _the one doing this!"

He charged. His weight crashed down on the demonbeast causing the gap to widen a bit. That was all Dedede needed. With all of his force, he sent the hammer down hard onto the delivery machine. Demonbeasts halfway though materializing disappeared. The machine made a crackling sound before it exploded. Demonbeasts who had made it through, turned to the machine.

The last of the demonbeasts emptied out of the room. Kirby pursued them, Galaxia still in hand. Sword turned to Blade.

"Let's get our lord out of here!"

* * *

Meta Knight woke to find himself on a cushion. He was on a couch. Sitting up, he winced as the pain returned to his arm.

"Lie down! It will help your arm heal faster!" Sword said.

Reluctantly, he obeyed. Sword, Blade, Fumu, and Bun were standing over him.

"What happened to all the demonbeasts? Did they escape into Dreamland?"

"Yes but Kirby is taking care of them right now." Fumu said."

Meta Knight relaxed slightly. He glanced at his bandaged arm. It lay limply by his side. Turning back to the others he said,

"Once the Halberd is loaded, we must leave immediately."

"You guys fixed the Halberd?" Bun asked in surprise. "I thought it blew up!"

Meta Knight frowned under his mask at the memory of his beloved ship being destroyed.

"Unfortunately, no. Sword, Blade and I had to start from scratch with a new Halberd."

A brief silence followed.

"But do we even know where Knightmare's new base is?" Fumu asked.

Meta Knight's eyes turned green.

"Originally, I planned to leave you and Bun here in Dreamland but knowing you two, you would still find a way to board the Halberd, am I correct?"

The two nodded. Meta Knight sighed.

"That's what I thought. Even so, I still ask that you get permission from your parents."

Fumu and Bun's mouths hung open in protest.

_"Their parents would say no. I won't have to worry about their lives along with all the other things I must handle." _Meta Knight thought to himself.

Memu and Parm who were seated at the kitchen table, looked at each other as Fumu and Bun begged. Then Parm said slowly,

"Fumu, Bun. You do know that we worried constantly when you two were gone. But, we know the importance of Kirby and defeating Knightmare is to you two."

He turned to Memu who nodded sadly.

"So Memu and I ...grant you two permission...to go with the others." Parm finished hoarsely.

Fumu and Bun grinned. Meta Knight's eyes turned orange in surprise. Their parents allowed them to go on a journey where they could easily be killed again. He had not expected them to say that but he said nothing.

"Fine. You two and-"

"What about us?" Lololo and Lalala argued at the same time.

"Don't forget me!" Tokori called as he flew from the window into the living room. "Don't think I don't know what's going on!"

Meta Knight looked at the little bird for a long time before replying.

"Fine. If you all choose to go. I will send requests for Knuckle Joe and Sirica to join us."

"When are you all leaving?" Memu asked.

"Today if possible. If we wait any longer, Knightmare could easily cut off all exits routes in less than a week."

"TODAY? That's such short notice!" Memu exclaimed.

As she was making a fuss and Parm trying to calm her down, Meta Knight turned back to the group.

"Let's leave as soon as possible before Dedede finds-"

"You ain't leaving me behind!" Dedede called as the doors swung open.

"Don't forget me?" Escargon said as he followed the penguin in.

Meta Knight looked extremely agitated.

"I'm the king here so I command you to take me along! And Escargon goes too!"

"Let me guess, Kawasaki and the Mayor want to join too." Meta Knight muttered under his breath.

Fumu added the group up mentally in her head.

"Wow! Thirteen people are going to be on the Halberd!" Fumu exclaimed.

"Thirteen? Isn't that an unlucky number?" Escargon said nervously.

It was not going to be a pleasure taking this superstitious snail onboard.

"If it pleases you Escargon, we will be stopping at a friend of mine's place. Perhaps she will join. And Fumu, actually there will be fifteen people if everybody agrees to join. One of the waddledees here at the castle was part of the original Halberd crew."

Meta Knight got up, ignoring the protests of Sword and Blade and his arm and walked towards the door.

"Meet me in one hour at the fountain in the central courtyard. I will send requests for Knuckle Joe and Sirica. Sword, Blade, find SailorDee." He said. "One more thing to add is that our first stop is on Icronth, one of the universe's coldest planets. I would highly suggest bringing a blanket and warmer clothes."

Meta Knight disappeared out the door. Sword and Blade followed soon after. Memu finally calmed down. Everyone left to pack. Fumu could hardly control the excitement in her. She was really going! She knew this trip was to defeat Knightmare again and would be far from a vacation but she desperately wanted to help. She went to her room to begin the packing.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! That was my longest chapter so far!

Were getting closer to them getting started! For some reason, the first part of this chapter was difficult to write. I hope that wasn't reflected in the chapter. It would crush my happiness into oblivion if I didn't do my best! Poor Mety, his ship keeps getting blown up.

Please review!


	6. Chapter VI: Packing

**A/N: **This chapter is kind of a filler chapter but I don't want to rush in to the next chapter. Everyone is packing and preparing to go to the mysterious planet Icronth. You can learn more about it in my profile page without spoiling any upcoming parts too much.

**Disclaimer: **All characters mentioned here belong to Nintendo and HAL.

* * *

**--Chapter 6: Packing--**

"_What am I going to bring?" _Fumu thought.

She would have loved it if she could bring all of her books with her but it would break her spine if she tried lugging them all. She finally settled on a marine animal book and another to read to Kirby. What about clothing? Meta Knight said they would be going to one of the universe's coldest planet, Icronth. How cold would it be? A warm breeze from the window blew against her back. She had always lived in the southern part of Dreamland her entire young life. She never had experienced extreme freezing temperatures. She glanced inside her closet. Nobody here had any heavy winter clothes. Meta Knight must have realized that by now. She would ask about that later.

Fumu did however find a small jacket, blanket, and a scarf. They would hardly be of any use on Icronth though. Adding them to her pack, Fumu glanced at the clock.

"Looks like I'm done packing and there is ten more minutes left. Maybe I'll see how Bun is doing."

Bun was placing all of his things in a large pile on his bed which included a jacket, his DS, and a dead frog. His sister came in.

"Are you almost done packing Bun? We only have ten more minutes."

"Almost. Do you think this jacket will be enough?"

"I highly doubt it Bun." Fumu said. "We'll ask Sir Meta Knight about that la- WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU BRINGING A DEAD FROG?"

Bun shrugged.

"For good luck."

"That is so disgusting. Throw it out!"

Fumu backed away as Bun picked it up and tossed it into the trash. She sighed with relief.

"We had better head down to the central courtyard. We don't have much time and we still need to say goodbye to mom and dad."

After Fumu left his room, Bun scooped the frog out of the trash can.

"Why throw away a perfectly good dead frog?"

* * *

"Sire? Are you finished packing?"

"I can't decide which spare robe I should bring. The dark blue one or the green one?"

Escargon set his pack down. He was bringing a pair of leather gloves, a scarf, a sweater he managed to find, a book, antibacterial soap, and every little thing he could think of that represented luck.

The snail walked, or rather slithered beside the king who was holding the two robes over himself in front of a mirror.

"I think the blue one looks better sire."

"I think so too. I never knew I was so concerned about my looks! But how cold is it on what's-it-called?"

"Icronth? Who knows? Speaking about Icronth, the hour is up! Better go now!"

* * *

"So where is Sir Meta Knight anyway?" Tokori complained loudly.

The bird wasn't bringing anything, neither was Kirby, Lololo, or Lalala. Everyone was at the fountain except Meta Knight. Knuckle Joe had arrived at the same time as Sirica. Sword and Blade had come back with a waddledee wearing a sailor hat. Dedede bent down examining it.

"So you were part of the Halberd crew?"

The waddledee nodded.

Sir Meta Knight finally arrived, carrying a flat sheet of metal.

"What took you so long? Everyone's waiting!" Tokori chirped.

"I had to look for this," Meta Knight said as he held up the metal. "We need it if we are going to find Icronth."

"What is it?" Bun asked.

"This is Icronth's star code," Meta Knight said pointing to the symbols etched on the metal slate. "Like an address, really. Every planet has one. It is critical if we are to navigate Icronth. I have not been there for an extremely long time. I have forgotten the star code."

"What about the coldness? None of us have ever lived in a colder climate! We don't have any warmer clothes!" Fumu pointed out.

"I've realized that. Hopefully we won't have to spend too much time there."

Meta Knight walked up to the fountain and placed his hand on one of the tiles. The button glowed and the fountain opened up as it had when they had gone to defeat Knightmare of the first time. The group followed the knight into the same elevator. Meta Knight pressed another button and the elevator began its descent. The elevator stopped and Meta Knight walked off, followed by the others. Pushing a lever up, lights illuminated the large room and the group gasped.

A newer version of the Halberd rested in front of them. It was even more amazing than the last one. Four large bat wings sprouted from the sides of the great warship. Highly detailed sidings surrounded the ship's many hundred cannons. The deck was finished in wood paneling. From bottom to top, the Halberd made all its spectators drop their jaws in awe. The ship was complete with the likeness of Meta Knight's mask on the bow.

"Wow poyo!" Kirby said excitedly.

"How long did it take for you guys to finish this?" Knuckle Joe said without looking away from the ship.

"Sword, Blade, and I started a month after we came back from Knightmare's base." Meta Knight said. "I expected Knightmare to return but not so soon."

A ramp opened up to the inside of the warship and Meta Knight led the others in. The inside hadn't changed to much from the last Halberd. The walls, ceilings and floors were ally metal except now they were a more rusty steel gray. A gloomy, dark feel lingered in the halls.

"Why do you have to make the inside so ominous?" Fumu asked.

"What did you want me to do? Paint the walls pink?"

Meta Knight led them down the countless passages that gave the group only a taste of how big the warship was. Taking them into another elevator, Bun nearly collapsed on top of the knight in exhaustion.

"How can anyone find their way around here without getting lost? This place is huge!"

"If it makes it simpler, the tower only consists of my room and the control room. Then there is the top deck with mainly bedrooms and two of the engine rooms. The main floor which I am taking you all to has the main power core, lounge, kitchen, storage rooms and the other three of the engine rooms. Then lastly, there's the basement. That's it."

"A basement? Man, this ship is fancy!" Knuckle Joe said.

"The basement, control tower, and the engine and core rooms are off limits but other than that, you all are free to move about the ship."

"What's in the basement?" Bun asked.

"Junk." Meta Knight said simply.

"Blade and I will show you to the bedrooms. You get to choose which one you want. Everyone gets their own room if they choose." Sword said.

The elevator door opened and Sword and Blade led everyone out with the exception of Meta Knight and SailorDee. The elevator door closed and the two were taken to the control tower. As they reached the bedroom halls, Dedede exclaimed,

"I call the luxury suite!"

"This isn't a hotel you know." Blade said, hiding a chuckle. "All the bedrooms are all the same here."

Dedede sighed but chose a room. Escargon chose the room right next to him. Nobody else wanted to be near the two so they all chose the ones across the hall. Kirby would share with Tokori, Lololo, and Lalala. Fumu would be next to Sirica's and Bun would be in between Knuckle Joe and Sword and Blade's room. Everyone was settled in on the Halberd.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. Were through with that.

I dislike having a whole group of people who just stand around and do nothing. In the anime, most of the people who went on the Halberd just stood around and screamed a lot. In MY story, everyone is going to do something, even if it isn't much but it will be_ something_.

With the dead frog, I was thinking it would be funny if it somehow miraculously comes in handy later on.

Review please!


	7. Chapter VII: Uncovering Secrets

**A/N:** Now we move on to secrets about the Halberd and its lost crew members. I noticed that only a third of the people that read the first chapter go on to the second chapter so I added a little to the very beginning of the first chapter. It's not much but I hope it will help pull people through the boring stuff. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters here. Credit to Nintendo.

* * *

**--Chapter 7: Uncovering Secrets--**

Bun walked down the dark and gloomy halls, whistling. Meta Knight had announced that it would be a while before they reached the freezing planet Icronth. It had been just as spectacular to watch the sky come closer as the first time had when they were on the original Halberd. Now, they were in space. Through the porthole windows, light from the cosmos illuminated the halls in a pale light.

Feeling already bored, Bun decided to take a different route, away from the bedroom hall where he and the others would be staying at. Taking a left turn, he entered a passage with no windows. The only light here came from the dim lights. Walking farther down, Bun came to a door with light shining from under it. 'SailorDee' was written on a plaque on the door in neat handwriting.

Knocking on the door, Bun entered the room. SailorDee was sitting on a cot placed at the other end of the room, holding a picture frame in his small hands. The waddledee looked up at him and set the picture aside.

"Sorry for disturbing you. Just exploring."

SailorDee blinked at him once before picking up the picture frame and continued to gaze at it. Bun peered at the yellow stained photograph. The picture showed Meta Knight and SailorDee standing next to a group unfamiliar to Bun. There was a tan colored bird like person wearing a captain's jacket and hat. Beside him were four other knights. One had a large skull mask and Viking helmet. He carried a large ax. In the same handwriting from the plaque, someone had written 'Ax Knight'. The next knight had a helmet with three points on the top and dark lens. He held a large mace almost the size of himself. Under him, 'Mace Knight' was written. Between Mace Knight and Ax Knight, two other knights with 'Trident Knight' and 'Javelin Knight' written underneath them. Javelin Knight floated in the air with a large spear. He reminded Bun of a robot. Trident knight wore a samurai style helmet with a golden cresent moon resting on top. Bun remembered seeing a samurai helmet at Curio's place. Trident Knight held the weapon he was named after. Bun turned to SailorDee.

"So this was the crew?"

The waddledee nodded. Bun pondered over that for a moment. He hadn't seen any of the others. Were they still working as the crew?

"What happened to them?"

SailorDee shrugged with a sad look on his face. Bun lowered his head.

"Sorry I asked. And sorry for disturbing you."

Bun left SailorDee's room and headed back the way he had come. As he was in deep train of thought, which was unusual for him, Knuckle Joe and Tokori came up to him.

"There you are! We've been looking for you!" Tokori chirped in Bun's face.

"For what?" Bun knocked the yellow bird away from his face.

"Didn't it seem to you that Meta Knight's hiding something in the basement?" Knuckle Joe asked quietly.

Bun thought for a moment.

"You're right. He said that there's only junk down there but why would it be off limits?"

Knuckle Joe rubbed his nose.

"Why don't we go and find out?"

The trio made their way to the elevator and took it all the way down to the main level. Exiting out, they appeared to be casually walking down the hall. Taking a sharp turn at a combined hall, they silently moved closer to the door marked 'Meta Knight only'.

"Are you sure he won't catch us?" Bun whispered.

"Can't say for sure. He should be busy driving the Halberd but then again, I could be wrong."

They were about to reach for the knob when a voice spoke behind them, making them all jump.

"I do believe you all can read."

The trio turned around to face Meta Knight. Tokori hid behind Knuckle Joe.

"Oh...we...we...were...just wandering around!" Bun stammered.

"I thought I made it clear that this was off limits. It's marked specifically that nobody enters but me. Besides, the door is locked."

Knuckle Joe turned the knob. It was locked. Meta Knight turned and walked away.

"In the future, stay away from that door."

* * *

Fumu and Sirica were walking together along with Kirby, Lololo, and Lalala down a passage of the Halberd. Outside the portholes, the stars shone brightly.

"So your parents actually allowed you and your brother to come with us? I'm surprised but happy that you're able to come!"

"Yeah, I was expecting mom and dad to say no. That really surprised me too."

Kirby pointed outside the window.

"Star! Star!"

Fumu patted him on the head.

"Yes Kirby. Those are stars."

The two girls smiled. They were about to keep walking when Meta Knight suddenly appeared, hurrying down the hall.

"What's going-" Lololo began.

"On sir?" Lalala finished.

"Icronth is in sight. We will be arriving shortly."

"May we come and see?" Fumu called after him.

"Fine."

They followed Sir Meta Knight into the elevator and they were lifted upwards into the control tower. The doors opened and the group stepped into the control room. Sword and Blade were operating the controls near the large windows while SailorDee was steering the ship. Outside, a large orange planet filled the window from one side to the other. A smaller planet the color of snow orbited close by with two moons.

"Icronth is Titania's moon." Meta Knight explained, pointing to the planets. "Icronth is large enough, however to be counted as a planet and also has two moons for itself."

The Halberd moved closer and almost immediately, the windows frosted up, blocking the entire view in almost a second flat. A chill swept over the group. Fumu found herself shivering.

"Sword, turn the heaters on for the entire ship. Fumu, Sirica, I would advise you to put on any of the extra clothes that you've brought with you on now. The heaters will not be able to overpower the cold. I will alert the others over the intercom."

Back in her room, Fumu put on the jacket, scarf, and gloves on. Rubbing her hands together to stay warm, Fumu thought about what Meta Knight had said. He had been right about the coldness. They haven't even entered the atmosphere and they already were able to feel the freezing temperatures. Never the less, Fumu was excited to see Icronth and to meet Sir Meta Knight's friend.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! We finally have reached Icronth! My OC will finally come in! This chapter is a little short compared to the others but I dislike having a story rush into the next chapter and also I wanted Icronth to have a chapter to itself.

One thing I've noticed is that I frequently spell 'the' wrong for some weird reason. I have to keep going back and fix 'teh' into 'the' and I hope I haven't missed any.

Please review!


	8. Chapter VIII: Icronth

**A/N: **Finally the group is on Icronth, land of the eternal snow. My OC is in this chapter. That's about it for now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters mentioned except for my OC whose name if you haven't looked at her profile, you will see shortly. Nintendo and HAL owns everyone else.

* * *

**--Chapter 8: Icronth--**

The group was all seated in the lounge, shivering from the cold. The only one who was not there was Sir Meta Knight. Sword, Blade, and SailorDee were unable to tolerate the iciness and had come to keep warm near the heater in the lounge. The room was quite comfy with the radiator, rug, and large couch but the cold was still easily felt by all. Fumu and Sirica brought blankets for everyone but even that wasn't enough. The walls around the windows had ice forming on it and the glass was cracked from the intense coldness. Dedede's teeth chattered uncontrollably much to the annoyance of everyone sitting close by. The intercom went on.

"We've landed but we need to remain on the ship until the garage temperature reaches a safe enough point."

"Safe enough?" Knuckle Joe questioned.

"Right now, the garage temperature is at negative one hundred and fifty seven degrees. I would think it would be in your best interest to wait a little longer until the temperature rises enough." Meta Knight said over the intercom as if reading Knuckle Joe's thoughts.

A few minutes later, the room wasn't so freezing any longer and Sir Meta Knight came in.

"My friend has given us the all clear sign. We may proceed to head out."

They followed the veteran Star Warrior out of the lounge and through the dark halls, back to the ramp where they had first boarded the ship. Meta Knight stopped.

"My friend's name is Kamira." He said.

Then hesitantly, he added, "I call her 'mom'."

He pressed a button on a control pad and the ramp lowered. The group glanced around. The Halberd was parked in a huge, cylinder shaped garage just large enough to fit the warship in. The floor was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Across the room, a woman was standing at a control pad. Fumu couldn't tell what species she was. She certainly wasn't a cappy.

The lady pressed a few buttons and a walkway opened up, like a bridge over the snow. She ran across and scooped Meta Knight up in a big hug.

"Oh Mety! You came back! You go off to join the GSA and you don't even send me a Christmas card or a simple letter telling me you're still alive!"

The others looked at each other. Fumu had never seen anyone hug Meta Knight before, nor anyone call him 'Mety'. Dedede and Escargon got a kick out of it. The two didn't even try to hide their laughter.

"Haha! Mety? I like that one!" Dedede sneered.

The woman looked down at the others.

"Are these your friends Mety?"

"Please don't call me Mety, mom." Meta Knight said quietly.

"You were just fine with your name before you left. Now what do you go by?"

"Just Meta will be fine."

Fumu took a better look at the lady who went by the name Kamira. Kamira was taller than any of them, including Dedede whose was the tallest of the group. She was at least a head taller than the penguin. Her hair was almost completely white like snow which her skin color matched. A light blue streak ran down her hair covering one of her emerald green eyes. She wore a maroon suit with steel grey pants and heavy leather boots. The fur of some animal draped over her shoulders and shoulder pads. A sword in its scabbard rested on her back. She looked every inch a warrior.

"How many did you bring here?" Kamira asked, looking to Meta Knight.

"Fourteen, including me. And all of them will be frozen to ice if they stay out here any longer."

"Oh, forgive me." She said as she put Meta Knight back down again. "Follow me."

The group followed Kamira across the walkway and through a door. Inside, the group immediately felt warmer. She took them into a living room with a large fireplace, already with flames crackling. Ushering the group to seat themselves, Kamira went into the kitchen and stirred the contents of a soup pot which gave the heavenly aroma of food. The room was cozy and warm. The walls were bare with only a large shield hanging over the mantle. A picture of a lion was carved on the metal.

Kamira returned to seat herself on the sofa next to Meta Knight.

"It's KING Dedede. Don't you forget that!"

"Last time I checked, there weren't any kings of my house." Kamira said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"So, what brings you all to Icronth? Surely it's important enough to return here."

For the next hour or so, Meta Knight explained their mission and the threat of Knightmare's forces. Kamira listened without saying a word until he finished.

"So you want me to join you all? I would be more than happy to leave this icy hell. The only thing I have to say is that we must leave soon. There is a huge snowstorm approaching from the east. If will hit where we are in just a few days. Your ship could easily get destroyed by it."

Meta Knight remained silent for a few minutes, eyes green in deep thought.

"Sword, Blade, give me a status report on the Halberd."

"Uh, Sir...we won't be able to take off again with the damage in the left wing and with all the windows cracked through."

Meta Knight turned to Kamira.

"How much time to we have?"

Kamira shrugged.

"The snowstorms here are unpredictable. You know that. I would assume about a day. You could stay here and just wait for the snowstorm to pass."

"We don't have that kind of time. It could take days for the skies to clear up. Popstar can be put into danger if we do so. We must leave as soon as possible."

* * *

Kamira cooked dinner for them all that night. Sir Meta Knight went to another room to eat where he could take his mask off in privacy. Sword and Blade didn't care as much as their lord did and took their helmets off, revealing a surprise to the others.

"Sword! You're a girl!"

"You guys didn't know that? And I thought you all knew that!"

Sword and Blade were nearly identical. Both had a the same look to their faces but Sword had light green hair that flowed freely on her shoulders and vibrant green eyes. Blade had dark blue hair and sea blue eyes. Never before had anyone seen them without their helmets.

Kamira laughed. Her laugh seemed to fill the whole room in a happy aura.

"You are all friends but you don't even know the simplest of things about each other. That's a first."

Several minutes went by in silence as they continued to eat. Fumu, waiting for a chance to ask a question finally found one.

"Kamira? You're not Sir Meta Knight's real mom right?" Fumu asked.

Kamira turned to Fumu.

"No. He just calls me that. I took him in."

"Took him in?"

Kamira sighed.

"It was one of the coldest days here on Icronth..."

_Kamira trudged through the deep snow. The temperatures continued dropping. She felt stupid for being outside on the coldest day on Icronth. She held the bag containing auto parts closer to her chest. She had finally obtained the last few pieces she needed to fix her father's old starship. Without the pieces she held now, she would never be able to leave this icy wasteland. Ice crystals stung her face. Just a few more yards and she would be back to her house._

_A small figure in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was a navy blue puffball half buried in the snow. A small reddish colored wolf creature huddled near it. Kamira turned to the two. Neither had any kind of coat on. They would both die shortly. Kamira turned back and walked a few more steps away. She had seen helpless creatures die before, why would these two be any different?_

_"Kamira...help me!"_

_Kamira stopped. It was the voice she never wanted to be reminded of again. Ben's. Her only brother's. Kamira turned back to the two figures, freezing in the snow. Her brother had died helplessly. She watched him die. She didn't do a thing about it. She just stood there._

_Would she let these two die like him? _

_No._

_Kamira turned back and lifted both figures out of the snow. The wolf bit her glove but released its bite as she tucked the two under her thick coat. The navy blue puffball looked up at her with his gold eyes..._

Kamira blinked her eyes a few times. She was back in the present. The others looked at her in confusion. She realized she had stopped talking after the flashback replayed itself in her mind.

"I just found him in the snow and I took him in. That's about it." Kamira said quietly.

* * *

The group was back in the garage, tired from the day's events. Fumu glanced over at an old starship in the corner.

"Is that one your's?"

"Sorta. It was my father's. I tried fixing it but," Kamira said, leaning back on the ship.

The ship nearly collapsed as all the components fell apart.

"I wasn't able to fix it. It's so old. I would have to make a new ship entirely from scratch which I have no clue how."

A screw rolled under her. Picking it up, she tossed it into a box full of them.

Meta Knight entered the garage.

"So I suppose we will be staying here for the night. I want this ship in the air by tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **Doing a little research, I found out that Kamira, in Greek Mythology, was the daughter of Danaus and had the city Kamiros named after her. I didn't want Kamira to be too tall compared to the others so Kamira is only about a head taller than Dedede. Kamira's brother changes a lot of her views and decisions in the story.

I made Sword a gal for my story. I know that a lot of people may have different ideas but deal with it.

Please review!


	9. Chapter IX: Battling the Storm

**A/N:** The group, now on Icronth, need to leave but are they able to?

**Disclaimer:** Nintendo owns all the characters mentioned except Kamira. I created her myself. :)

* * *

**--Chapter 9: Battling the storm--**

"Sir, the ship is ready. Your word and we take off."

Everyone was in the lounge room of the Halberd. Meta Knight stood in front of the group, pacing the length of the floor.

"It's already too late. We will be caught in the storm if we move now but if we don't, we lose time."

Nobody said a word. The ship's repairs had taken longer than expected and the storm had already started outside.

"Is it possible that we try to fly through the eye of the storm?" Blade suggested.

Meta Knight looked up to him, eyes shining green.

"That is easier said than done. We would have to fly accurately up and though the eye. Storms here are wilder than most planets'. It's likely that the control tower will be ripped off in our attempts. In that case…" Meta Knight said as he knelt down to Kirby and held out his sword, "Take Galaxia. Even if we still make it out of the storm, keep it. It's about time you wielded it."

Kirby picked the sacred sword up and looked back at his mentor with confused eyes. Meta Knight stood up and followed Kamira into the elevator. Pushing a button, the doors closed behind them.

* * *

"Three…two…one…"

"All systems checked."

"All gears in lift?

"Check."

Meta Knight pulled the lever down, letting out his breath slowly.

"Here we go."

The Halberd lifted off the ground and ascended up. The garage's ceiling opened up and the weather outside began its attack on the ship. It was almost as if someone had suddenly pushed down on the ship with a powerful force. The ship lurched slightly in a changing wind but slowly made its way into the air.

* * *

The lounge room was in disarray. The group was scattered on the floor from the sudden lurch. Fumu picked herself off of the floor and gazed out through a window that remained unfrosted from the heater that hung directly above it. A rainbow ribbon of light streamed through the icy skies. The lights seemed to dance before her eyes.

"What are those?"

Sirica looked out with her.

"Those are auroras. You generally see them in the polar regions of a planet but I suppose you can see them anywhere on Icronth."

Lost with the beauty of the lights, Fumu was startled by another lurch. She fell to the floor again. Sirica held on to her.

"Stay down so you won't get hurt."

Fumu nodded and held on.

* * *

"The right wing is ripped!" Kamira shouted over the howling wind.

Outside, the torn wing flapped wildly in the wind.

"Never mind that for now! We're going to miss the eye if we don't hurry up!"

A sudden wind pushed the Halberd almost on to its side. Meta Knight turned the steering wheel as hard as he could in the opposite direction. The wind continued pushing. Kamira grabbed the wheel and added her strength to Meta Knight's. Hail thundered on the glass, one breaking through the glass.

"Kamira! We're not going to make it! The wind is too strong!" Meta Knight gasped.

"We're almost under the eye! Pull the lift lever when we're directly under the eye!"

Meta Knight grabbed the boost lever and pulled it back. The engines on the back of the ship sped up and the ship shot forward. One engine blew up from the pressure.

'Warning: Engine No. 5 destroyed' flashed on the screen.

"Keep pulling!" Kamira shouted.

The ship was moving faster with all of its engines working minus the destroyed one but the eye kept moving farther away. Meta Knight pulled the lever farther down as the ship was bombarded by hail. The ship flew forward. Down in the lounge, Dedede complained loudly.

"That knight is trying to kill us!"

Back up in the control tower, Kamira and Meta Knight held on as the eye came closer above the ship. Suddenly, a fierce wind swept the ship spiraling away.

"We can't overload the engines! There has to be another way!"

The elevator doors opened and Sword and Blade ran into the control room.

"Sir! We're going to help you!" Blade shouted over the wind.

"Go back to the lounge, both of you!" Meta Knight shouted back.

The two apprentices turned to each other and nodded.

"We're going to fix the wing!"

The two were gone before Meta Knight could stop them.

"They're going to get themselves killed!" Meta Knight said as he pounded his fist on the steering wheel.

Kamira put her hand over his.

"Let them go. Perhaps they were destined to go out there and fix it."

The two watched as Sword and Blade made their way out onto the deck of the Halberd.

* * *

The two apprentices struggled to stay on their feet as they made their way across the icy deck of the Halberd. Wind blew in almost every direction and the coldness was nearly unbearable. Hail pounded on their armor like thunder.

They hung on as a strong wind threatened to force them over the side of the ship. Sword glanced down in horror off of the side of the warship. They were in the air so high that the lights from the small community on Icronth looked like tiny dots.

An icy blast forced Sword and Blade to stop and shield their faces. The snow made movement nearly impossible and hazardous. The deck was coated in ice and they had to dig their hands in to stay on deck.

A sudden wind blew the Halberd on to its side. One of the electrical wires from the cannons to the control tower broke off and swayed in the wind. Blade ducked just as the wire swept over his head, just missing him. Its electrical power would have been enough to be fatal if touched.

Slowly and carefully, they moved closer to the torn wing that flapped crazily in all directions.

"Sword! I'll go on this end and you take care of that end!" Blade shouted out into the storm. "Careful! Don't step on that one spot over there!"

However, his shouts were drowned out by the raging wind. Sword didn't hear him.

Sword took another small step directly on the icy coated spot that Blade had tried to warn her about and slipped.

"Blade! Help me!"

Sword was swept off the Halberd and into the chilly air. Her hands, wildly searching for something to hang on to, grabbed the edges of the wing frame. She dangled high above the snowy wastelands below.

"Sword!" Blade shouted.

He held onto the wing frame, wrapping his arms around it, and slowly made his way closer to Sword. Another strong wind seemed to pull Sword down. She felt her left hand slip from the frame.

"Blade!"

Her fingers began slipping away. With a final push, Blade grabbed Sword by the wrist just as she let go. Pulling her up, he held on to Sword tightly as she caught her breath. She still trembled not only from the cold but from nearly falling to her death.

The two slowly made their way back to the deck. Staying low, Blade crawled to the other side and grabbed the end of the torn wing as Sword grabbed the other end.

They drew out their swords and cut through some of the ropes that held the wing down. As a team, they tied them swiftly into their proper holds and secured the entire wing. By now, their armors were stiff as well as they were. Ice crystals had flown in through the eye slit on Sword's helmet and had built up around her neck and chest.

The two carefully made their way back to the control tower's door. It wasn't until they had reached the door when they realized the problem.

"The door is frozen!"

The wheel that opened and closed the door was in a block of ice. Turning it would be impossible. Blade drew out his sword and began hacking into the ice. Sword did likewise. As they were about halfway through, Blade's sword snapped in half. The cold had made it stiff and frail. Sword and Blade looked at each other.

"If my sword breaks, then we're going to freeze to death!"

Blade pounded on the door as he sank to his knees.

"What a horrible way to die…" He said quietly.

Inside, they suddenly heard a shout.

"Sword! Blade! Hold on!"

Sword and Blade watched as the door's wheel started shifting. With a sudden, loud crack, the door snapped open and Sword and Blade collapsed inside. Meta Knight closed it behind them and handed them a blanket.

"Sword! Blade! Don't ever risk your lives like that again!" Meta Knight said

Under their helmets, Sword and Blade grinned as they rubbed their hands together for warmth.

"We fixed it right?"

They all went back up to the control tower where Kamira was at the wheel. She smiled upon their arrival.

"You two did a good job! We better catch up to the eye. At this point, I wouldn't worry about busting a few engines. We can fix them on another planet."

Meta Knight placed his glove on the boost lever.

"Hold on tight!"

Pulling it down, he flicked a few switches and nearly everyone flew back, exception for Meta Knight since he knew what was going to happen. In the back of the ship, the engines, already working at a fast pace, were pushed even harder. Outside, the eye came closer.

'Warning: Engine 2 and 3 destroyed.' flashed on the screen.

"Just a little bit more..."

The Halberd reached the eye. Wind and hail immediately stopped battering the ship.

"NOW!"

The knight pulled the lift lever down hard and the ship flew straight up and out of the storm.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Sword and Blade get a big role in this chapter. This chapter makes me think of the snow that was on the grass this morning when I got up. Winter depresses me. Strange why I live in a cold place.

I have polls up. Please vote because I can't continue writing the story without knowing what you readers what to read. The direction of the story will change depending on your answers. For now, I am starting another story while I wait for enough votes. I will try to get it posted as soon as possible.

Review and vote please!

PS: When it said 'Meta Knight and an OC' for a choice to vote for, I do** NOT** mean Kamira. That would be disturbing. Besides, Kamira would be too tall for him! I would be making another OC if that was the choice that was voted for.


	10. Chapter X: Mysterious Letter

**A/N:** Sorry. A little late on the updating! I had these projects from school to work on and they are a pain in the neck! :-( Also this chapter was a little harder to write.

We get to see more of Kamira's haunting memories and a letter sent by an unknown person.

Polls have been closed and the voted choice was Meta Knight and an OC. Thanks to the few that voted!

**Disclaimer:** Nintendo owns everyone mentioned but my OC, Kamira.

* * *

**--Chapter 10: Mysterious Letter--**

"That was a hassle!" Kamira panted as she sat down on the lounge couch. "SailorDee? Meta Knight requests for you to steer the ship for a while."

SailorDee obediently got off the couch and took the elevator up. Minutes later, and exhausted Meta Knight stepped out of the elevator and into the lounge. Sword and Blade came out along with him.

"If it wasn't for these two, I don't think the Halberd would have made it." Meta knight said.

Sword and Blade grinned from under their helmets as the others applauded them.

"Just doing the job!"

Meta Knight seated himself next to Kamira.

"Where are we going now?" Everyone asked almost at once.

Meta Knight sighed.

"Due to the serious repairs we need, were going to have to land on the closest planet which happens to be Tronjam.

"It's not a snowy wasteland right?" Knuckle Joe asked as he leaned back into a comfy position.

"Far from it. Tronjam is a rainforest planet."

"Sounds good to me."

"Sir Meta Knight? How many more stops before we reach Knightmare's base? Do we even know where it is?" Fumu asked.

Meta Knight's eyes turned green.

"Finding it is easy. His base is at the center of the universe to keep his empire under his power. If all goes well, Tronjam will be our last stop."

* * *

Fumu walked by herself down the halls. The group separated again to either walk around like she was or working up in the control room. She was glad they were off of Icronth. Light from under a door made her stop. She heard Kamira's voice. Opening the door, she stepped into the kitchen. Kamira and Kirby turned to her.

"Oh, hi Fumu! You came just in time! Would you like some watermelon?"

Kamira held out a slice of the fruit in offering to her. Fumu smiled and accepted it. Kamira cut herself a slice and gave Kirby the rest of the watermelon. The infant ate the entire thing in one gulp. Kamira let the juice run down her mouth as she bit in to her slice.

"I love watermelon. I haven't had it in such a long time." She said as she wiped off the juice with the back of her sleeve.

"What are you exactly? You aren't a cappy."

"My kind went by 'humans'. We were a proud race; we became one of the most advanced beings in the universe but our advancements also brought our end."

"What do you mean?"

Kamira frowned slightly.

"Our own people, we broke out into fights against each other. Men were called out to war. My father was called upon. I never saw him again. Our world fell into World War five and only a small amount of men were left along with the women, children, and elderly. I was left with just my mother and brother." Kamira said slowly.

The world around her seemed to fade into mists. She saw herself standing next to her mother's bedside.

_"Kamira..." Her mother said weakly._

_Kamira gazed at the frail figure of her mother. Dark brown hair curled around her pale face down to her chest. Her mother's pale green eyes gazed into her own. Her mother tried smiling but it disappeared as she coughed out more blood into the bucket that laid at the bed side. Kamira opened the jar full of the pills her mother had been taking. Her mother weakly pushed the jar away._

_"Kamira...you must understand...I don't have long..."_

_"Mom..." Kamira began before her mother put her pale hand over her lips to silence her._

"_Kamira…you must be strong…I can't help you or Ben any longer…even in the most…desperate times …where there is life…there is hope...remember that…Kamira…"_

_Her mother's eyes clouded over and her hand dropped to the bed side. Kamira shook her, tears dripping down her cheeks._

_"Mom...MOM!"_

Kamira took her eyes off of the floor. Kirby tugging on her for more watermelon had wakened her from her flashback. She had just seen the memory of her mother's last few moments. Memories like these were pushed back as far as possible in her mind for a long time. Fumu looked at her with concern. She tried smiling to keep the girl from worrying.

"I just...remembered something. It's not that important."

* * *

"Dude, he's mapping out our route. He's NOT going to know."

"I've got a BAD feeling about this!" Bun replied.

Knuckle Joe and Bun were walking silently in the dark halls. Tokori flew above head. The bird rarely missed out on something of interest. Knuckle Joe glanced around the corner and beckoned Bun and Tokori to follow him into the elevator. He pushed a button and the elevator took them up. Bun felt his insides turn inside out. The elevator doors opened and the trio stopped in front of the door to Meta Knight's room.

"Can you explain to me why we're here?" Bun whispered.

"Since the door to the basement is locked and locked doors usually have keys, I would assume the keys would be in his room."

Knuckle Joe looked around for anyone watching them and opened the door. The trio glanced around. Meta Knight's room was barely furnished. The only furnishing was a nightstand with a small lamp and a bed with covers that depicted the veteran Star Warrior's symbol: an 'M' with a sword through it.

A muffled whisper caught the attention of Tokori. Flying over to a door on the other side of the room, the bird tapped on it with his beak. Knuckle Joe opened it. Dedede and Escargon spun around, panic on their faces until it wasn't the navy blue puffball that had caught them.

"Why are you two here?"

"Probably for the same reasons you're here. To find out what's behind the basement door." Escargon snapped.

The room they were in was a study. Tall black bookshelves filled with books stood against the steel gray walls of the Halberd. Books that didn't fit were stacked neatly on the floor. Dedede and Escargon were standing near a desk covered in letters. Dedede held one in his hand and was reading it.

"Hey Escargon, look at this one."

Everyone crowed around to read it.

_Meta Knight,_

_I apologize on such short notice that the troops are being called out. I am to lead the GSA this time. I want you to remain with Kirby until I return. A small planet in Section K274 has been holding out as long as possible. If we don't arrive soon, another planet will be added to the empire. Please heed my request and stay with Kirby, he needs you. Until then,_

_C of GSA_

The letter was short but confused them all.

"C of GSA?"

Dedede rolled the letter up carefully and tied it with the ribbon that had secured it and returned it to the jar that kept its perfume smell.

"Well that was weird but the key ain't here!"

The group walked back into the bedroom. Bun, still thinking about the letter, walked up to the bed.

"C of GSA. GSA stands for Galactic Soldier Army, C must be the first letter of someone's name," he said just as he sat down. "YIPES!"

"Dude! Keep it down," Knuckle Joe warned as he covered Bun's mouth. "What happened?"

"There was something sharp in there!" Bun said as he rubbed his behind.

Knuckle Joe grabbed the zipper of the mattress and pulled. The skull of some animal rolled out. The group stared at it. Pulling the zipper farther, more bones toppled out, forming a pile on the ground. Another skull rolled out and a silver key fell out of the eye socket.

"What kind of freak stashes bones in his mattress?" Dedede said hoarsely, eyes wide in shock.

"Looks like there's a penguin skeleton mixed in here as well."

"THAT"S IT! I'M OUTTA HE-" Dedede exclaimed before Knuckle Joe abruptly covered his mouth to silence him.

"Gramps, you're going to wake the dead, not to mention Meta Knight if you shout like that!"

Knuckle Joe released Dedede and turned to Bun and Tokori.

"Now I really want to know what's in the basement, come on."

"I think I've seen enough." Bun whimpered but reluctantly followed Knuckle Joe, Tokori, Escargon, and Dedede out.

* * *

**A/N: **Bun's quote "I've got a BAD feeling about this!" comes from Han Solo's most notable quote from Star Wars. I thought it was so funny!

The idea of having a stash of skeletons inside of Meta Knight's mattress came randomly to me. Wouldn't want to be added to the collection.

Next planet: Tronjam!

Please review!


	11. Chapter XI: The Prophecy

**A/N:** Now we finally reach the actual prophecy of the story. I was not happy that I failed to get more of Kirby in my story. I'll try to get the pink puffball's views in.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters here except for Kamira.

* * *

**--Chapter 11: The prophecy--**

The door clicked as Knuckle Joe turned the key in the rusty key hole. It slowly opened, making a creaking sound. The group stared into the dark depths of the basement. Only a few stairs were visible before the rest disappeared into the darkness.

Knuckle Joe made a daring step forward. Turning back to the others, he raised an eyebrow.

"You're not all scaredy cats right?"

Bun, Dedede, and Escargon trembled slightly but followed the martial arts fighter. Tokori, not wanting to be thought as scared, dove in with the group.

The group finally made their way down the steps and into the basement. Bun had slipped somewhere in the darkness and he and Knuckle Joe tumbled down a few steps until they managed to get upright again. A few porthole windows let in some light from the stars but other than that, it was pitch black.

Dedede somehow managed to find a light switch in the gloom and a small lamp hanging from the ceiling illuminated the lowest level of the Halberd. There wasn't much in the basement. There was the 'junk' that Meta Knight had said, stacks and stacks of boxes and Meta Knight's starship. It resembled Kirby's gold star ship only it was a gray color. The group looked around.

"And this place is off limits? There's nothing down here!"

Bun squinted towards an object still under the cover of darkness. He walked up to it. It was a large piece of stone with drawings carved into it. The carvings depicted a two winged knights fighting each other. One had angel wings, the other had bat wings.

"If I were you, I'd leave now." A voice said behind them.

The group jumped, expecting to see Meta Knight but instead faced Kamira.

"What are you doing down here?" Dedede demanded.

Kamira shrugged.

"I was looking for Meta because he wasn't in the control room and I thought I'd find him here."

"Kamira, do you know anything about this?" Bun asked, pointing to the rock.

Kamira looked up at the stone and walked over to it. She traced the words that were engraved into the rock.

"It's in the language of the Ancients. I can't read it very well."

"The Ancients?"

"The Ancients were a group of people said to hold the wisdom of the gods. It was said that they made a prophecy that would change the course of the universe," Kamira said without taking her eyes off of the rock. "This could be the very same. I can't imagine why it would be in the Halberd though."

Kamira let her hand run over the image of the two knights.

"I think it says: _The white angel and the black angel, two knights forever at war with the other. One stands for justice and hope, the other for evil. At the end of time, the stronger of the two will..._"

Kamira blinked.

"I think it says that the stronger of the two will be victorious. I'm not sure."

Her hand stopped at the edge of the rock where the words were cut off. She turned back to the others.

"We'd better get out of here before Meta Knight finds out. How about this, if you don't tell him I was down here, I won't tell him any of you were here?"

The others nodded and wordlessly followed Kamira back up the stairs. She turned the light off and they returned to the main floors of the Halberd. Shutting the door and locking it, Kamira smiled.

"Be thankful I caught you guys instead of Meta!"

* * *

Kirby walked through the silent halls, tummy grumbling in want of food. The watermelon didn't help that much. Galaxia in its scabbard bounced off his side every time he took a step. It confused him, why would Meta Knight give him the sacred sword. He took another corner and nearly ran straight into the knight. Meta Knight's eyes flashed orange in surprise before returning to its gold color.

"Oh. Kirby. Is there something you need?"

Kirby shook his head. Meta Knight nodded before he walked around the pink puffball to continue his way. Kirby jumped on to his back.

"Play wid me!"

"Not now..."

Kirby held on tighter. Meta Knight sighed but beneath his mask, he smiled.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you come with me to the control room."

Kirby smiled happily as he and Meta Knight disappeared down the hall.

* * *

The group sat in the lounge along with Fumu and Sirica. The two girls looked at the guys with looks that read 'I can't believe you all!'

"You all don't respect privacy don't you?"

"Well hey; it was _worth _it to go down there!" Bun said, earning him a slap from his sister. "Hey! Why don't you slap them too! They pulled me into this!"

"They're not MY responsibility and YOU chose to go along with them!"

Knuckle Joe chuckled, clearly amused until Sirica gave him 'the look' and he stopped.

The intercom went on with Meta Knight's voice.

"We are now within...KIRBY! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

The ship lurched suddenly and everyone in the lounge fell down. A few seconds later, Meta Knight continued.

"We are now within Tronjam's atmosphere." Meta Knight said, finally able to finish.

Everyone crowded around the porthole windows to get the first glimpse of Tronjam.

* * *

**A/N: **The entire ending of the story rests heavily on the prophecy.

Please review!


	12. Chapter XII: Tronjam

**A/N:** Happy Halloween!

New planet: Tronjam! I don't really have anything worthwhile to say here so get reading!

**Disclaimer: **The only character mentioned here that I own is Kamira. Nintendo owns everyone else.

* * *

**--Chapter 12: Tronjam--**

The Halberd circled over the green canopy for a few minutes while Meta Knight searched for a place to land the great warship. Finally, they landed gently in an open gap between the trees. Everyone stepped out of the ship and their jaws dropped at the sight. The Halberd was parked on the limb of a tree towering over them. All around, trees seemed to reach up into the sky. The air was thick and humid, much different compared to Icronth. Kamira stretched her arms out, clearly enjoying the rainforest climate.

"It's been a long time since I've seen anything but snow!"

Vines hung down from the canopy, flowers with exotic scents growing on them. A flock of brightly colored bird-like animals flew high above. The trees brimmed with life.

Fumu glanced down over the edge of the tree limb and into the darkness below. The canopy and branches blocked nearly all light down there. Only thin streams of light made its way to the blackness.

"All of the trees you see here are actually part of one tree. Overtime, that one tree branched off onto the millions and millions of trees that tower over us," Meta Knight said without taking his eyes off of the tree tops. "I've been here only once before but it was enough to know that you must stay alert. There are many things here that live below us in the dark as well as in the trees themselves."

The group trekked on through the forest, minus Sword and Blade who had remained to fix the damages on the Halberd. They carefully climbed over the wide gaps between the branches. Meta Knight sliced through the low hanging vines and spider webs in their way with a plain sword. They stopped to rest after about an hour.

"Sir Meta Knight? Can you tell me again why we have to go hiking in this place?" Bun panted.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed green.

"I sense something here. I do not know what it is however but I can feel it that it's something familiar."

After a few minutes, they continued. Meta Knight was now leading them in zigzagged lines, seeming to not have a set direction. The group watched him curiously. Meta Knight suddenly stopped. He turned back to them, drawing out his sword.

"Look out!"

A large snake like monster's head appeared from the darkness below. Its small beady red eyes turned directly towards the group. Meta Knight, Kamira, Knuckle Joe, and Sirica all moved in a defensive formation around Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Lololo, Lalala, Tokori, Dedede, Escargon, and SailorDee. The snake's long skinny tongue flicked out, as if tasting the air. It slowly circled the group. Knuckle Joe raised his arm and charged.

"Wait! Joe!" Meta Knight called out.

Knuckle Joe slammed his fist into the snake's head. There was a large cracking sound as the snake's skull hit the tree they were standing on. Knuckle Joe smiled in satisfaction and was about to strike again when he heard hissing, not from his foe but from behind him. Two more snakes appeared from the gloom. They resembled the first snake, then Knuckle Joe realized why; the three snakes were all part of one snake.

Their bodies came together at the neck, forming the three headed monster. One of the three heads lunged out towards Knuckle Joe. He punched it straight into the nose making it rear its head back. The head of another snake bit him in the leg. Knuckle Joe winced as he tried shaking it off. The snake dug its teeth in deeper. Sirica drew out her weapon and let a full blast shoot out. Blood poured out of the snake as the charge pierced its head. Knuckle Joe pulled the dead head off of him. Sirica shot more blasts at the other snake heads. They dodged the charges and slammed their weight on the tree branch. Their combined weight was powerful. The branch snapped. One snake head coiled around her waist in a life squeezing grip. She felt the air in her lungs get forced out. Her feet slipped from the tilted branch. She pushed a button on her dagger and its grappling hook shot out and latched on to a high tree branch.

Knuckle Joe got onto his feet and drew his fist back.

"Rising break!"

He punched the snake head that was wrapped around Sirica in the jaw, making it let go and plunge down into the darkness. He grabbed Sirica just as she let go of her grappling hook from the sudden release of weight and swung over to the other side of the wide gap. Sirica gasped in for air as she gazed into Knuckle Joe's eyes before slapping him on the face.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"With the condition these two are in, we won't be able to keep going." Kamira said as she bandaged Knuckle Joe's leg.

Sirica slowly eased herself against a vine covered tree. The forest became darker as night approached. The flowers on the vines began closing up. The noise of the animals that lived on Tronjam was reduced to silence.

"We cannot stay out here in the open. It's too dangerous." Meta Knight said quietly, eyes glowing green in deep thought.

The group sat up against the tree. Kirby gave a small 'poyo' as he huddled up to Fumu. Now the only sound came from the soft clinking of Meta Knight's shoes as he paced the branch. Fumu closed her eyes and concentrated. At first, she heard nothing except for Meta Knight murmuring to Kamira but gradually, she heard the soft rustling of leaves nearby. She opened her eyes and glanced around. The group seemed unaware of it. She examined every bush and tree surrounding them. The rustle came again, this time, Bun heard it too. Fumu gasped as a small blue light came out from the bushes. The others turned to see what she had seen. Meta Knight drew his sword.

The blue light drifted closer. The figure moved into a stream of light that escaped from the canopy. Meta Knight lowered his sword in disbelief as his eyes flashed orange.

"Ax...Knight?"

The figure moved into a stream of moonlight, revealing himself. It was the skull masked knight Bun had seen in the picture SailorDee had shown him. A large crack ran down the side of the skull. One of the white horns on his helmet was bent out of shape. His grass stained gloves held a lantern with fireflies glowing within. The figure's eyes widened at the sight of Meta Knight and SailorDee.

"It's...the boss..." Ax Knight murmured before turning back and shouting out to the trees. "Mace Knight! It's the boss!"

Another blue light appeared and approached the group cautiously at first. The dented three pointed helmet of Mace Knight appeared out of the darkness. Mace Knight stared at Meta Knight and SailorDee.

"You're still alive! We thought you two died!"

The group introduced themselves until they were all familiar with the other. Meta Knight's eyes turned green.

"Are the others alive as well?"

"Yes sir! Shall we take you all to them?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ax Knight and Mace Knight already began leading the way. Fumu and Bun propped Knuckle Joe up on their shoulders and helped him follow the group. Following the blue light of the lanterns, the group padded on through the dark forest in almost complete silence. Only a few places proved to be difficult to cross over. Ax Knight and Mace Knight pointed out footholds and ledges over the wide gaps of the trees and the group made it over safely. Finally they reached a small clearing, High up towards the canopy; a star ship could be seen, lodged up in a tree. A small light could be seen in one of its windows. Ax Knight and Mace Knight took the group to the side of the tree and cleared away vines that had concealed a small path that twined around the tree, leading up.

"Up this way."

About halfway up, Kirby looked over the side of the path. It would be a long drop if he fell. The group finally reached the very top of the path which had led them directly to the starship. Moss and vines grew over the sides of the destroyed ship, nearly concealing it from view. Ax Knight pounded on the ship's door and it swung open. Beckoning the others to follow him, they entered the ship.

* * *

"SHRAWCK! It's Sir Meta Knight!"

A brown feathered bird-like figure said as the group entered the ship's control room. Bun recognized this as 'the Captain' although Meta Knight was technically the actual leader of the Halberd. The Captain's formal attire had seen better days. It was torn and ripped and several spots and grass stained. His call alerted two others. Javelin Knight hovered a few inches off of the floor slowly. Its metal was dented and wires were exposed in a number of places. Trident Knight's armor was equally damaged. He looked at Meta Knight and SailorDee in surprise.

"You live! We had been trapped on this planet for a long time, not knowing if you survived or not."

The group sat down on the floor that was tilted slightly from being lodged in the tree. The walls in the room seemed to cave in on them. Only a few sides remained standing upright. The control panels had vines growing on them and over the smashed up window. Trident Knight shook his head sadly.

"When we first crashed here, we were afraid to leave the ship."

"A snake like thing kept us up here for days." Mace Knight added.

"_Beep._" Javelin Knight agreed.

"Nothing of the ship works anymore and we weren't able to leave this planet."

"Except for this." Ax Knight said as he picked up a small radio.

All byitself, it turned on and started blasting loud music that made everyone cover their ears. The Captain snatched it out of Ax Knight's hands and threw it against the wall.

Mace Knight turned to Meta Knight.

"See what we have to put up with? Looks like you had been having it nicer." Mace Knight said, indicating at Meta Knight's un-torn cape and unstained gloves.

Meta Knight looked at them briefly before replying.

"You could say that."

There was a minute of silence before Mace Knight spoke again.

"We wouldn't have been able to live if it wasn't for this one man. He helped us survive here. You should go see him. He has been waiting for a long time."

* * *

**A/N**: Finally a chapter where Knuckle Joe and Sirica get some action. I kind of like the pairing Knuckle Joe and Sirica.

Longest chapter so far. I was going to cut the chapter after Ax Knight made his appearance but decided to keep going.

I know that Ax Knight for example is a 'species' but I am going to use the names as a name of an individual.

Please review!


	13. Chapter XIII: Betrayal

**A/N:** Just by looking at the chapter title, you probably can make a pretty good assumption of what's to come.

**Disclaimer:** I own Kamira and nobody else mentioned. Kirby, Meta Knight and the rest belong to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 13: Betrayal--**

_"See here Kamira? You watch for this flag when we come back after the war is over."_

_Kamira looked up to her father. Her father was a strong broad shouldered figure. Kamira was seven years old when she had last seen her father. His face was blurry from her memory of him fading away. They were standing on a pier where the nation's military troops were boarding large metal warships and only a little distance off where the rest of the troops were boarding warplanes. Families of all of the soldiers gathered around their loved ones, saying their farewells._

_"You watch for this flag when we come home after our victory."_

_He turned to leave but Kamira refused to let go of his hand. _

_"Kamira..." He said as he bent down to hug her. "I promise you that I'll be back before the autumn leaves fall. I will only be gone for a little while. Will you be brave for Daddy?"_

_Kamira nodded silently and watched as her father turned, kissed her mother for a final time and board the ship, never to be seen again..._

Kamira blinked. Sunlight streamed in from a broken window onto her face. She got up and looked around herself. She wasn't in the body of a little girl anymore. The others were sleeping around the main control room. Quietly getting up, she left the room and went outside. Meta Knight was standing outside, making note of their surroundings. He turned around as soon as Kamira came out of the ship.

"Get any sleep?"

"No." Meta Knight sighed as he turned back to the glistening forest. "I hope Sword and Blade are fine by themselves."

"I'm sure they are. Maybe we should get the others up and get going. There's something about this place that doesn't seem right." Kamira said, frowning at the last part.

* * *

The group set off again, this time including the Halberd's original crew. They made their way down to the main branch level where the moss growing on the trees were still wet with dew. Mace Knight had found a stick that almost perfectly resembled a crutch for Knuckle Joe to lean against. Both his and Sirica's injuries were healing.

"So who is this person who helped you survive?" Fumu asked as she brushed a fallen leaf that had landed on her head.

"His name wouldn't mean much to you." Trident Knight said simply.

A light rain came down a few minutes later, covering leaves with small droplets of water. The Meta-Knights, as they were called, lead the group closer to the coverage of the trees where they could remain dry. As they continued on, the forest around them seemed to grow silent. Fewer animals could be seen around them. The foliage of the trees was denser and the area around them became darker and darker. Now the only light was given off by curious looking pale green spores that drifted in the air. The temperature had become considerably cooler, much different than the hot humid air they had been venturing in.

They arrived at a open area within a ring of trees that seemed to reach out towards them. The crew had there backs turned toward them as evil laughter sounded. Meta Knight realized it was coming from the Meta-Knights.

"You still don't know?"

"You still think we're your knights?"

"We found a new boss. He's been dying to see you again!"

Meta Knight stepped forward.

"What...are you...talking about?"

Suddenly, the trees around them filled with the snapping and breaking of trees. A glass cylinder slammed down, trapping Meta Knight. The trees bent under the power of a giant mechanical robot as it came into view. Kamira drew her sword and swung it out towards the glass. Trident Knight parried her attack with his trident. The loud ring of steel against steel sounded as the treacherous knight blocked off her attacks. Mace Knight swung his mace, knocking Kamira into the trees.

"How could you do this to me?" Meta Knight said in disbelief from inside of the jar.

The Captain laughed.

"SHRAUCK! Do you realize how much money was offered as an award for capturing you?"

"And at least half of the universe from what we've been told!" Ax Knight added.

"Beep!" Trident Knight said in agreement.

SailorDee charged at the Meta-Knights only to be whacked aside by Mace Knight.

"Join us Dee! We will be kings of our own galaxies to rule!"

SailorDee looked at his crew mates he had known for a long time in disbelief. They had been together for several years. He couldn't beleive they would turn on them. Cold laughter sounded from the trees. The group looked up as a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness.

"Long time no see, demon. We still have something to finish, don't we?" The figure said.

The others looked up as the figure stepped into a stream of light. It was a knight that had spoken. His mask had a vertical and horizontal slit with two golden horns that topped it all off. His body was the same dark pink as his eyes that gazed out at Meta Knight coldly. But the most remarkable thing about this knight was his angel wings which were spread out proudly behind him.

"How impolite of me, I haven't introduced myself." The winged figure said slowly. "I am Sir Galacta Knight, second knight of the round table, and demon beast slayer."

Galacta Knight flew down gracefully to the branch level the others were on. He pointed his lance at Meta Knight, imprisoned in the glass cylinder.

"This one ruined my life, taking away everything I had: my high position, my dignity," Galcta Knight said, gazing directly at Meta Knight who looked back at him with the same amount of hate, "and my would-be-wife..."

"Let Sir Meta Knight go!" Fumu yelled.

Galacta Knight looked at her before he laughed coldly.

"Foolish girl. You don't realize what his true identity is?"

Galacta Knight nodded to the mechanical giant and the machine lifted the cylinder off of the ground and started shaking it vigorously. The only sound made was from the clinking of metal against glass as Meta Knight's armor hit the sides of the cylinder. Galacta Knight waved his hand dismissally and the robot abruptly stopped.

The others gasped at what they saw. Meta Knight had landed upside down, cape in a heap under him. Two large leathery bat wings sprouted from his back. They were bent at odd angles from being slammed into the sides of the glass. Meta Knight's eyes flashed orange when he realized his darkest secret had been exposed.

"He's a demonbeast. I saved you all from being taken directly into a trap." Galacta Knight said as he waved his lance.

The others stared at the wings. Galacta Knight nodded to the Meta-Knights.

"Take him to the ship."

The mechanical robot lifted the glass cylinder off of the branch and began walking away, making trees fall in every direction. Kamira coughed out blood and gritted her teeth. Standing up again, she charged at the feathery winged knight and swung her sword. He side stepped and knocked her flat with his lance.

"You should be grateful that I will deal with your demonbeast free of charge."

He flew into the air and disappeared into the darkness, leaving the group in the depths of Tronjam.

* * *

**A/N: **I love Galacta Knight right after Meta Knight! I couldn't stand NOT to include him.

Just as a little side note, the Captain's speech will always have some 'SHRAUCK!' or something of the sort. He is a bird...

Also, if you haven't seen it yet, I have added a new poll.

Please review and vote!


	14. Chapter XIV: Getting the team back

**A/N: **Now everyone is mad at Meta Knight. Will the others come to help him or will they go home?

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any characters here except for Kamira. All of the others belong to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 14: Getting the team back--**

"I can't believe…that I actually believed that he would be helping us destroy Knightmare! He killed my father! Why couldn't I have seen then that he was a demonbeast?" Knuckle Joe said angrily as he punched the bark of the tree they were standing on.

Everyone was at a loss for words. They were all thinking about Meta Knight turning against them.

"_He was going to kill Kirby…"_ Fumu thought to herself.

"_He let my mother die…"_ Sirica thought.

Kamira stood up, an unreadable look on her face.

"I can't believe the lot of you. Based on what I heard from you guys on Icronth, you were able to accept Kirby, Lololo, and Lalala as demonbeasts but not Meta?" She said slowly. "I knew he was a demonbeast from when I took him in on that one day…he was different. He didn't belong with Knightmare, neither did he with the Star Warriors…you all looked up to him with respect and admiration. I could see that, but that all changed when you saw that he had wings. Did that really make you all think that he couldn't stand for justice?"

The others remained silent, registering what she had said.

"I remember the one time I found him trying to cut his wings off." Kamira continued. "It was as if it was a disgrace to him. That really made me view him differently…"

_A younger Meta was sitting on the floor of the closet with a knife in his hand, gazing at his reflection in a broken mirror that had sat in this room forgotten. Blood dripped from his wings as he winced in pain. The door opened and Kamira gasped as he came in._

"_Mety! What on earth are you doing to yourself?"_

_She snatched the blade before he could hurt himself anymore._

"_I don't want to be a demon…" Meta said quietly, voice wavering slightly. "I don't want…to be hated…anymore…"_

_Meta had already cut through to the bone in his wings that met with his back. Blood seeped out heavily from the wounds._

"_Mety…you can't change where you came from…but you can choose who you will be. You can turn to justice…or you can turn to evil. You must make that decision yourself."_

_The door opened wider as a younger wolfwrath entered the room. The wolf-like creature sniffed Meta before licking the wound gently. Kamira picked the two up in a hug._

"_It isn't for what you are that people can judge you, it is for what you do and stand for."_

"Wolfwrath?" Bun questioned. "You took that thing in too?"

"Yes." Kamira said as she brushed away a glowing spore that had floated in front of her face. "I found them together in the snow. The little thing wouldn't leave Meta."

She held her hand out.

"So, will we be going back home, or will we keep going on? There are only two paths. Either we will go back and let Knightmare take over, or we will get Meta Knight back. Who is with me?"

Kirby placed his hand on top of her glove with a firm 'poyo!' SailorDee put his hand in without hesitation. Tokori placed a wing on top of their hands. Lololo and Lalala put their hands in, next followed by Dedede and Escargon. Bun got up and added in hand in. Sirica and Knuckle Joe looked at each other before they hesitantly got up and added their hands in. Fumu was the only one left.

"Are you in or not? We will need everyone as a team."

Fumu thought back to every time Sir Meta Knight had saved her and the others in times of danger. He took it as an extra duty to ensure the safety of others.

Fumu added her hand in and smiled.

"I'm coming too."

* * *

Meta Knight pressed his mask up against the glass of the cylinder. He had been inside of his prison for an extremely long time. Galacta Knight's ship was a lot smaller in comparison to his but it was a lot faster than the Halberd. The room he was in now was the control room. He could see from the front window that they were already out of Tronjam's atmosphere. The Captain had just retired from taking control of the steering wheel.

Looking around, he spotted what he was looking for, the control panel that held the lever that would release him from the cylinder. Glancing back at the door, Meta Knight began his attempt of escaping. He threw himself against the glass, making it skid closer to the panel. Over and over again, he continued getting closer to the lever. Now about a few feet away from the panel, the glass got stuck. Meta Knight stopped. The glass had run up against the unleveled tile that pushed back the glass. He would have to go around it.

Outside the door, he heard his once loyal crew mates fighting over their share of the money.

"I did most of the talking! I should get a larger share!"

"I'm the one who found him! I should get more of the universe to rule!"

"SHRAUCK! I was second in command!"

"Psh. Second in command of what? I say _I _get more!"

"Beep!"

Meta Knight turned his attention back to escaping. He continued throwing himself against the glass. By now, his wings hurt so much. Finally about a foot and a half away from the lever, he stopped. He would have to somehow manage to get the lever to move up. The glass was heavy. It would require the strength he did not have to make it tilt forward. A voice behind him made him jump.

"Going somewhere?"

Galacta Knight smirked under his mask as he strode in. With his unmatched strength, he pushed the cylinder with ease back to its original spot and pressed a button on a control pad. Four clamps popped out of the floor and secured themselves to the glass, keeping it from being able to move. A large tube snaked its way and attached itself to the top of the cylinder.

"How does it feel, to be the loser?"

Meta Knight's eyes flashed red but he remained silent. Galacta Knight continued.

"You wouldn't believe how long I waited for this day. I stayed up late at night, plotting out how I would make you suffer. I first thought about sawing you in half but I decided that was too quick of a death. Then I thought about drowning you but that wouldn't be painful enough."

Galacta Knight glanced at Meta Knight's empty scabbard.

"Where is Galaxia?"

Not getting in response from his prisoner, Galacta Knight pounded on the glass with his fist.

"Speak! I don't have all day."

Meta Knight didn't say a word. He would never tell Galacta Knight that Kirby was currently wielding Galaxia. Galacta Knight narrowed his eyes.

"I think you need a reminder of who is in charge here."

He walked over to the control panel and pressed down a button. Meta Knight glanced up at the electrical wire that was being lowered into the cylinder. The electricity crackled menacingly as if to show him how much it was going to hurt. Meta Knight pressed himself as far as possible away from the wires and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to start. The doors suddenly opened as Yamikage entered. He threw a shuriken, hitting the control panel with a 'thud'.

"What do you want Yamikage?" Galacta Knight said agitatedly from being disturbed as he turned to the ninja.

Meta Knight opened his eyes and turned toward Yamikage. His eyes flashed red. The two people he had hated the most in his entire life, had him at their mercy.

"I would have enjoyed watching you suffer but unfortunately," He said to Meta Knight before turning to Galacta Knight. "Knightmare has ordered that he may not be harmed in any way. He wants his demonbeast to be in the best shape."

Galacta Knight turned back to Meta Knight.

"What a shame. We were just about to have a great time."

Galacta Knight dismissed Yamikage and paced the room.

"So you are unwilling to speak...I will regain the sword that should have gone to me in the first place." He said quietly. "Very well, but you get to go to sleep until we reach Knightmare Enterprises."

He flipped a switch on the control panel and a greenish gas began filling the cylinder. Meta Knight coughed as the fumes threatened to overpower him. Slowly, he collapsed to the ground and blackness engulfed everything.

* * *

"We lost them," Kamira sighed. "And we're lost too!"

The group was all in the control room of the Halberd. None of them said a word.

"No doubt they're heading to Knightmare Enterprises. The most we can do is to land on a planet and figure out where we are."

The Halberd flew on, encountering very little. Once or twice, a large asteroid was brushed away like fly by the massive warship. Sword and Blade operated the control panels as Kamira steered. Sword zoomed in on an object the Halberd's computer had picked up.

"There is a small tan colored planet starboard side."

The group gathered around the front windows to see the planet. To the right, the planet could be seen as the Halberd approached.

"Looks like that's going to be the planet we're going to land on."

* * *

**A/N:** 'Starboard side' is a term they use for the right side of boats but I decided that 'right side' wasn't a good enough word.

We're not going to be hearing from Meta Knight for a little while.

Please review and vote!


	15. Chapter XV: Ceilon

**A/N: WHoo! **Three chapters in less than an a day! Am I crazy or what?!

New planet! You can read more about Ceilon on my profile page. Get reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone except for my two OCs.

* * *

**--Chapter 15: Ceilon--**

The group stepped out onto the hot sand. They had landed on a desert planet. For miles around, all that could be seen was sand and the blistering sun. They had managed to find a wide rift where the Halberd was parked, unseen from the land. Only the top of the control tower could be seen. The heat was nearly unbearable but they continued on. Finally they reached a small village, but not one single soul was in sight.

"Hello?" Bun shouted.

The only answer was an echo. They continued down the street. The wind had picked up considerably and dust flew around them.  
"In here!" A voice shouted.

The group looked over to the door where a puffball like Kirby stood.

"Hurry! The dust storm...is...b...building up!"

The group turned to look at each other before following the lady in. Shaking off the dirt that had collected on them, they closed the heavy wooden door behind them. The lady who had called them in was a pale colored puffball. Only a faint hint of pink could be seen on her skin. Long strips of bandages covered her head. She looked up at them with her soft aquamarine eyes.

"Are...y...you all...new...he...here?"

Kamira nodded.

"I...thought so. The...dust storms are...dangerous here. Come...downstairs."

She led the group that a flight of steps leading into the interior of her home. The temperature dropped dramatically from the burning heat to a chill. She took them into a small living room. The ceiling curved at a bowl shape, just high enough that Kamira didn't have to stoop down. The living room was complete with a large couch, rug, and hearth.

Ushering them to sit down, the puffball walked over to the hearth and picked up some fire wood.

"There...h...hasn't been...many visitors to th...this planet in several...years." She said, the group noticing her speech was very quiet and timid.

"Momma?" Kirby said.

The puffball's eyes widened as she looked to the infant Star Warrior who she just realized was there. Her mouth hung open slightly and the firewood fell from her hands.

"K…Kirby?"

She ran to the Star Warrior and hugged him tightly, sobbing with joy.

"I…never thought I would…see you again!" She cried between sobs.

"You're his mom?" Fumu asked in surprise.

Looking up from Kirby, she smiled.

"Kirby…is my only son. D…do you…know where his father…is?"

Fumu looked down at the floor sadly.

"He crashed into Popstar one day and we didn't know anything about him or where we came from. What was his father's name?"

The lady stroked Kirby lovingly, face brimming with sadness.

"When…the GSA was...st...still defending…much of the universe, he…w…went by...the name…Sir Meta Knight."

* * *

The group stared at her in disbelief. A few minutes of silence went by.

"Sir Meta Knight was Kirby's father the entire time and never said anything about it? Dedede said aloud.

The lady stood up, looking at Dedede directly.

"Y...you knew him? Please tell...me...everything!"

The others filled in on everything from when Sword and Blade hailed Sir Meta Knight as their lord to his abduction in Tronjam. Clara, as she was called, listened to everything.

"So you're 'C of GSA!' "Bun nearly exclaimed.

After Bun restated some of the lines of the letter, Clara smiled sadly.

"That...w...was the last...letter I wrote to him. As Sir Arthur's...daughter, I was in c...command of a portion...of...the troops. A...p...planet that had been close allies...with us was being attacked. My father...was busy dealing with Knightmare's forces...in...another qua....quadrant of the...universe. He wasn't able...to help them. I was...a terrible leader...I didn't know...how to command...the GSA to victory..." She said quietly.

"I wanted...to be...with Meta Knight and Kirby...but...I...had no choice. I w...was worried that if we lost...Kirby would...become...parentless. I ordered Meta Knight to stay with Kirby...we won...but..."

Clara held the end of the strip of bandages around her head.

"I was...shot in the h...head...everyone thought I...was dead. When... I finally was...f...found and brought back...to h...headquarters, Meta Knight ha...had left, nobody knew...w....where."

The flames in the hearth crackled in the silence that followed. Clara gazed into the flames.

"Ga....Galacta Knight and....Meta Knight were both in the GSA. I had...found out that Meta Knight was...a...demonbeast...I didn't care. I still lo...loved him the same. Galacta Knight...revealed Meta Knight as a demon...to the entire GSA and acc...accused him of killing a young officer. My father... was outraged...he had him locked up. It was the when Galacta Knight...proposed to...m...me... for marriage. My father immediately arranged it...without my say. I tried to tell him...I didn't love Galacta Knight bu...but he wouldn't hear...of it. It was on the wedding...da...day, just as it was my turn to sa...say the vows..."

_"In good times and bad, I Galacta Knight will be your husband. I take Clara as my wife."_

_The priest looked to Clara. Her tears dripped to the floor, only noticed by the priest and Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight squeezed her hand and cast her a glance to say her vows. Slowly, she said,_

_"I...Clara...promise to be the loving and caring...wi...wife of Sir Gal...Galacta Knight..." _

_Galacta Knight squeezed her hand harder, silently threatening her to say the vows faster. She choked back a sob and continued._

_"In good...ti...times and bad, I Clara...wi...will be you wife. I take Sir Galalcta Knight a...as m...my hus..."_

_She could say it. Her body shook from her silent sobs._

_"Say it..." Galacta Knight said coldly._

_"M...my hus...hus-"_

_"HOLD IT!"_

_Everyone that had attended the wedding gasped and stood up to see who had disrupted the wedding. Meta Knight riding on top of Wolfwrath ran down the aisle. Jumping off and landing neatly in front of Clara and Galacta Knight, he pointed at Galacta Knight._

_"You are the one who killed Indy. You accused me of the murder because nobody would believe a demonbeast. You killed him because he knew who you swore true loyalty to."_

_Galacta Knight laughed casually._

_"Listen to him. He thinks I"M the one who did the killing."_

_"Because it's true, you killed him because he knew you serve Knightmare."_

_Nobody in the audience said a word. They stared at Galacta Knight in disbelief._

_"Who told you that?" He hissed._

_"Who made you your shoulder plates?"_

_Galacta Knight looked at his armor. In very small print, Knightmare's symbol was printed on the metal. It had gone unnoticed by everyone until now._

_"Silence." Galacta Knight ordered. _

_"You serve Knightmare willingly. I was created by him, but I refuse to serve him!"_

_"Hear that?" Galacta Knight called to the audience. "Ever heard of a demonbeast that didn't serve Knightmare?"_

_"Most of the demonbeasts are not evil," Meta Knight said taking a step forward. "They are only mindless and will take orders from a higher power."_

_Galacta Knight scoffed at that._

_"Do you really think anyone will believe you?"_

_Wolfwrath growled at him but Meta Knight stopped him from making a move to attack._

_"What difference does this make to you? You're still a demonbeast no matter what you say or do." Galacta Knight continued._

_"I refuse to let Clara to marry a lying murderer!"_

Clara looked down to the floor.

"They fought each other. Meta Knight wo...won the battle and Galacta Knight...fled. I always was afraid...tha...that he would return...seeking revenge."

More silence. Clara added another piece of wood to the fire.

"I'm...going wi...with you all. I can't stand it any longer be...being alone..."

* * *

Clara led the group outside as soon as the dust had settled. Villagers returned to the outdoor markets and soon the streets were bustling with life. Mixed in with the villagers, soldiers of the GSA could be seen in the streets. Clara took the group to a large building. Sir Arthur was standing at the door, talking with a soldier. As soon as he saw Clara, he turned to face the group.

"Ah, Kirby! What brings you here to Ceilon?"

"Ceilon?"

"That's the planet we are on. It used to be an ocean planet before the sun of this galaxy had gotten so close to Ceilon. All of the oceans dried up and the mer-people died away," He said, pointing to the skeleton of a fish like creature that lay in the sand. "Sad but true."

"Sir Arthur, we need to take down Knightmare. He is threatening the universe once again. Will you and the GSA join us?"

"Of course! The war committee and I have been having our own little war just from arguing what our plan for attack will be."

Leading the group inside, he took them to a large round table where several of Sir Arthur's commanders were bickering over something. They stopped at once as soon as they saw the group. Fumu retold the tale of what had happened with help from her friends and the commanders listened with the utmost attention. They agreed to send the troops out the attack Knightmare Enterprises. However, the GSA starships were in bad shape. Only a few starships would be able to fly along with the Halberd. Food was restocked, cannons refueled, and plans were made. The long awaited attack on Knightmare had arrived.

* * *

**A/N: **It was not fun writing out what Clara says. I can't imagine how difficult is for others to read it! If it was extremely hard to read, let me know and I will try to have Clara pause less and not stutter so much.

Clara's profile will be added to my profile page.

So as it turns out, Meta Knight is Kirby's father and now we know why Meta Knight and Galacta Knight hate each other so much and that they are the two angels in the prophecy.

Please review and vote!


	16. Chapter XVII: Knightmare Enterprises

**A/N: **Based on the reviews, it looks like people think that the way Clara talks portrays her character well. I'm going to leave her as she is for now.

Now the group will enter the oldest and most heavily armed base of Knightmare's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone except for Kamira and Clara. The others belong to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 16: Knightmare Enterprises--**

"_Where is my father?" Kamira demanded._

_The younger Kamira was standing a few feet away from the general of the military troops her father was part of. The general was a wide shouldered man that towered over most. His thick brown mustache twitched slightly._

"_Your father…was a fine…man. He defended the country bravely."_

"_Where is he?"_

"…_How to put this delicately?" She heard him murmur._

"_I want answers NOW! I was seven years old when I last saw him. It's been fifteen years. I want to hear the truth."_

"_Kamira…you do understand that many men died in the war?"_

_Kamira didn't say a word but instead continued looking at him directly in his eyes. The general fidgeted uncomfortably._

"_I want you to know that the losses were high and…"_

_The man pulled out a scabbard with her father's sword. It was beautifully crafted by a master of the art. Its hilt had a single gold jewel at its center. She had seen her father carry it around before._

"_I'm…sorry." The general said as he placed the sword in her hands._

_He walked away, leaving Kamira alone in the empty and silent hall. Her fingers closer around the sword as tear drops landed on the scabbard. She knew._

Kamira felt her head ache. Ever since Kirby and the others had arrived to Icronth, memories that she had kept in the farthest part of her mind had suddenly come back. She drew out her father's sword and glanced at the detailed carvings on its blade.

"Stupid father," She muttered. "You go and get yourself killed."

Putting the sword away, she looked around; she saw the others in the other room that neighbored the control room. She realized she had been completely distracted from steering the Halberd. Voices of the others were carried into the room.

"Sir Arthur? How are we going to get into the base?"

That was Bun's voice.

"The GSA troops will take out anything or anyone that blocks our path while we enter Knightmare Enterprises. From there on, there really isn't much of a plan from how little we know about the fortress. This one is one of the oldest ones in the universe but it is also the most complex and well guarded."

"But how are we going to rescue Sir Meta Knight _and _destroy Knightmare _and _still get out alive?"

Sir Arthur was unable to answer that. Kamira turned her attention back to the screen that held the reports of the scouts that Sir Arthur had sent ahead and nearly gasped. Running into the other room, she called out,

"The base has been spotted by one of the onlookers!"

In less than a minute, Knightmare Enterprises came into view. It was huge; it was easily seen on the planet that it was latched on to. The fortress had four towers surrounding a central tower where no doubt Knightmare himself was.

"Knightmare Enterprises…" Fumu whispered.

Sir Arthur turned to the screen.

"Sir Darjong is making a report."

"Enemy gunships are approaching. Shall we begin the attack?"

"By the looks of it, the attack has already begun." Kamira noted as she glanced out the window.

The enemy gunships were pure black like the space around them. They already were shooting down the GSA's starships that in turn were shooting back.

"SailorDee, fly us through to the center tower." Sir Arthur ordered.

The waddledee saluted and spun the steering wheel to the direction of the base.

"Sword, turn down the engine power and Blade, get ready to fold the wings for descent."

The Halberd passed the battle raging on outside. Every second, they became closer and closer to Knightmare. In their way in, cannons on the four guard towers began firing. Their blasts were few but accurate and powerful. The ship lurched from side to side as it came closer. Almost at once, the firing halted. The group watched the cannons for several minutes. They could easily blow the Halberd up but they didn't.

"It's almost like they're inviting us in." Bun said.

Lights flashed below them, directing them to a landing port, large enough that even the massive Halberd could easily land there.

"Should we take their invitation and land? It could be a trap!" Sirica pointed out.

"Land the Halberd. It is the only way in. We will have to see what Knightmare wants."

* * *

"There's air here. I think the four towers surrounding the base create a force field keeping it in."

The group cautiously stepped out. The group now consisted of sixteen, minus Meta Knight and adding Clara and Sir Arthur. A familiar figure stood at the entrance.

"Knightmare invites you into his fortress. I will be your assort."

"Yamikage?" Fumu gasped.

The figure stepped closer. It was indeed Yamikage. The ninja didn't seem to be armed but the group didn't lower their defenses.

"Ah, Sir Arthur. What an unpleasant surprise," The ninja said, turning to the GSA leader "Are you and the GSA still wasting their time, thinking they can defeat Knightmare?"

Sir Arthur said nothing but continued to gaze at the ninja with dislike.

"Anyhow," Yamikage continued. "I'm not here to kill you, unfortunately. I am here to show you in. Follow me. Knightmare and his heir are waiting."

* * *

Yamikage led the group through the halls, into elevators and out. Halberd was a mere toy compared to this fortress. The halls seemed to be a maze where every direction would take you to a dead end. Its complexity amazed the group. The halls were filled with the pale light blue glow from the walls where highly intricate glass panels glowed as soon as the group passed by them.

Leading them on to a platform, Yamikage pressed a few buttons on the control panel and it jerked up, catching the group off guard. Wind rushed past them as the platform whizzed upwards. The group had to hold on to the railings from falling down. The platform took them into a long hall on the outside of the fortress where the stars could be seen from the windows. The platfrom took a sharp left into the main interior of the base and the group gasped at the sight.

Millions and millions of glass vials with glowing green liquid were seen in every direction. In each and every one of them, a demonbeast was dormant within. They all appeared as if they were sleeping. Down below, the vials stretched on until they couldn't be seen anymore. The group could see demonbeasts were being created by the thousands in the vials to their left. Sir Arthur gazed out into the massive room of demonbeasts.

"There...there's so many of them!"

"That's why you Star Warriors were hopeless right from the start."

The platform took another turn and the group saw some of the demonbeasts they recognized. The vial containing Wolfwrath passed by them as well as a larger one with Masher. All around them, they were surrounded by familiar and unfamiliar sights.

"Knightmare creates multiple demonbeasts of the same kind with the same DNA and same data intact in each and every last one of them. That's why there are so many clones."

The platform came to a halt at the far end of the room in front of a large door frame with no door. Yamikage stepped off of the platform and held his hand up to the wall. The wall lit up and a blue light swirled, forming into a portal. Yamikage looked back to the others.

"You coming or not?"

The others looked at each other before following the ninja in.

* * *

"Meta Knight!"

The portal had taken them to Knightmare's throne room where the group was standing on a chessboard that expanded on into eternity. The air around the board swirled with multiple colors. Above the chess pieces, Knightmare was seated on his throne, smirking. On a cushion that floated right beside him, was a glass ball where Meta Knight was. He pounded on the glass as soon as he saw the others.

Meta Knight was dressed similarly to Knightmare. His cape had been replaced with the starry blue one that Knightmare wore and his two shoulder plates were replaced with the ones resembling Knightmare's. The large gold horns that crowned Knightmare sat in his head.

Clara ran forward.

"Meta Knight!"

Upon seeing her, Meta Knight's eyes flashed orange. His muffled cries for her were blocked by the glass. Knightmare picked up the ball while examining Clara.

"So this is my daughter in law. Daughter of a man who leads the GSA to their deaths." Knightmare laughed. "Love is such a pathetic thing. It disgusts me."

Turning to Meta Knight he added, "I created_ you _to bring destruction and terror, not to fall in love with some weakling!"

Knightmare set the glass ball back on the cushion and stood up from his throne.

"Kirby, I will make an offer to you. You are the grandson of both me and Arthur, you may choose which side you will choose. One side will make you ruler over much of the universe, the other will be your death." Knightmare said, looking at the pink puffball. "So, what do you choose?"

Kirby stepped back closer to Sir Arthur and the others.

"POYO!" He said angrily.

"So you choose death over power. Very well. Guards, take them to the dungeons."

Guards from behind them suddenly grabbed them with a strong grip. Kamira broke out of the grip of the guard and drew her sword out, attempting to behead the demonbeast when she was smacked over the head by the handle of a blade of another guard. The lizard like guard picked the unconscious swordslady up by the neck and directed the other guards to take the group into a portal that appeared. The last thing they heard before the portal closed behind them was Knightmare's menacing laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, the group is in Knightmare Enterprises. The part that I like the best is that Kirby is right between Knightmare and Sir Arthur. He could choose to follow his father's side which would be the evil side, or choose his mother's side which is justice. Making Kirby both Knightmare and Sir Arthur's grandson seemed interesting.

Please review and vote!


	17. Chapter XVII: Prince of Demonbeasts

**A/N: **Everyone's in the dungeons. Meta Knight has a lot of explaining to do. Scipio is a new character. You can see what he looks like in my imagination on Deviant Art. Link on my profile page. He kind of makes me think of the Geico Gecko. Only meaner. ;-)

Clara's timidness goes away when she's mad and her anger can strike out at anyone.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone except my OCs. The others belong to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 17: Prince of Demonbeasts--**

The group was taken down a hall. A guard held Tokori, Lololo and Lalala in his massive hand. As they took another corner, Customer Service passed by them.

"Well, well, well. Welcome back." He said mockingly.

"Shut it before I stuff more of Kawasaki's food down your throat!" Dedede retorted.

The group was taken onto a platform that lowered in a spiral around a large metal chamber with a high ceiling. The platform continued going down until it came to a halt at the very bottom. The guards threw them off and the platform rose back up, leaving them alone. The floor was covered with at least a foot of water and Kirby had trouble keeping his head above the surface. Sometime later, Kamira lifted her head out of the water, groaning.

"Unh…my head!"

"You have Scipio to thank for that."

The others turned around to the speaker. The room extended farther than they realized. At the very center, under the surface of the water, was a large hole going down into the dark depths below. The glass ball with Meta Knight in it hung from the ceiling on a large chain just over it.

"Scipio is Knightmare's general. He gave me several scars on my back to remember him by."

"Daddy!" Kirby cried as he put his hands on the glass.

Meta Knight's eyes turned orange in surprise before they turned a light blue.

Sword and Blade drew their swords out and smashed the glass, freeing Meta Knight. He looked at the group who looked at him back. Clara waded through the water over to him and he and Clara looked into each other's eyes before Clara suddenly smacked him across the face.

"Why did you leave Kirby?" She shouted.

Meta Knight stared back at her with disbelief.

"Clara, I-"

"I can't believe you just abandoned him after I specifically asked you to stay with him! What were you thinking?"

Meta Knight's eyes turned dark blue.

"I did wha-"

"What kind of father are you?" Clara shouted.

Meta Knight closed his eyes as his fist started shaking.

"I did what was best for him!" He shouted back.

"How is abandoning him better for him?"

The two shouted back and forth at the other. Kirby whimpered and the two stopped.

"Clara, I had to. It would put him in danger to be around me."

Clara collapsed into his arms, tears flowing from her eyes. Meta Knight's wings opened up from under the cape and went around her protectively. Clara pushed him back, looking at his wings. One tear still remained on her cheek. Meta Knight wiped it off with his glove gently.

"I'm…s…sorry I shouted…at…y…you."

More tears dripped down from Clara's eyes. Meta Knight closed his eyes as a thin stream of red came down from his mask. Clara looked at him, alarmed.

"Meta Knight...y...you're bl...bleeding."

Meta Knight hastily wiped the blood off of his mask.

"Those are my tears. Mine are made of blood."

Kirby jumped up on to Meta Knight's head.

"Daddy..."

Meta Knight's eyes turned light blue again but then turned dark blue.

"You all must leave. Knightmare will have you all executed. I will try to help you as much as I can."

"What about you?" Fumu asked in surprise.

"You will want to be as far away from me as possible," Meta Knight said as he looked down to the floor. "Because I'm going to be doing the killing.

* * *

The group looked at him in surprise. Meta Knight sighed. His eyes turned white and he flew into the air a few inches. The air around them turned to mists until the group couldn't see the metal walls of the dungeon anymore. The mists dissolved away and they found themselves surrounded by darkness. They stood on tiles made of mirrors with nothing to support them. Mirror fragments drifted in the air. Each fragment was filled with a memory of someone's in the universe. One showed two children of some species laughing and playing a game of what looked like soccer together. Another fragment showed a woman sobbing in a dark alley.

"This is the mirror world. Here, the memories of people reside here. I see happy and joyful memories and I see ones full of sorrow and misery. Knightmare created me one hundred fifty seven thousand years ago. He created me to be able to travel between the dimensional world and the mirror world."

A mirror fragment showing Dreamland floated past Fumu's head.

"I can conjure the memories of people, but I also can distort them, making them twisted into nightmares."

The scene of Dreamland changed into a ruined landscape with red skies and burnt trees. The village and castle laid in ruins. The skeletons of sheep rested in the dirt, forgotten. Fumu gasped at the sight in horror.

"Knightmare created me to make these dreams to keep him in power. Without fear and hate, Knightmare is powerless."

A mirror fragment drifted past and the darkness disappeared, changing into a memory. The group found themselves in front of a glass vial with a younger Meta Knight inside. Unlike the other vials, Meta Knight had an entire room to himself. The vial was planted in the large column that ran straight through the center of the room and held up the platform the group was standing on. Knightmare was floating beside a demonbeast that resembled a pray mantis.

"My lord, project Meta-Ko2 is nearly complete. The only thing he lacks is the voice chip. His mind and body have been successfully programmed."

"It better be. He has been worked on for thousands of years. I want to see finished results NOW!"

Knightmare bent closer to examine the puffball within the vial. Meta opened his eyes slowly from within. Knightmare turned back to the demonbeast alongside him.

"Does he know who is master is?"

"Yes my lord."

That seemed to satisfy Knightmare. He turned away and drifted into a portal that opened up and disappeared. The memory faded and the group was back in the Mirror World.

"So...your real name was Meta-Ko2?" Fumu asked.

"Yes. The 'K' stands for Knightmare and the two represented that I had the second highest position right after Knightmare himself."

A brief silence followed until Fumu asked again.

"Did Knightmare really possess you after I cut myself on that rock?"

The memory of it all seemed to have happened so long ago even though it had really happened a little over a week.

"No. I only said that so you wouldn't hate me for what I was," Meta Knight said, looking away from the girl. "I drink blood. It's what gives me energy. I had learned to starve myself so I wouldn't hurt the others around me. I found that candy was able to delay my sudden longing to kill and I was able to use that as my energy source instead. However, that could only work up to a point. Having others around me was torture. It's like placing a glass of water in front of a dying man just out of his reach."

Meta Knight brushed away a mirror fragment that floated in front of him.

"Whenever Knightmare's presence was near, I lost control of my emotions and ability to keep myself from hurting others. When you cut yourself on that rock, Fumu, it was then that I realized that Knightmare had returned. I had been expecting at least ten years. I didn't realize that he could have returned so soon."

Escargon glanced nervously at Kirby.

"Will Kirby become a blood drinker like you?"

"No. Kirby is only half demonbeast. He has the powers of a demonbeast but the strength of a Star Warrior. He is more like his mother. I'm not sure how much he's like me. For the sake of him, I hope he has very little of a demonbeast in him."

"So all of his copy abilities are..."

"Demonbeast powers." Meta Knight answered.

Bun glanced at Lololo and Lalala.

"Did you two know Meta Knight was a demonbeast?"

Lololo and Lalala seemed a little taken back by the question.

"Of course. He was crowned Prince of Demonbeasts." Lololo said.

"But he asked us to not say a word about it," Lalala said. "So we have been keeping it a secret ever since."

* * *

The group let their eyes wander around the Mirror World. Mirror fragments drifted like leaves in the wind. Sounds of laughter, sobbing, and normal everyday chatter could be heard from the pieces of glass. It was a peaceful, yet lonely place to be.

Kamira glanced around at the floating mirror bits. Suddenly she heard a familiar call.

"Kamira! Help me!"

She turned to a mirror fragment where the call came from. Her eyes widened at the memory.

"No..." She whispered.

Mists surrounded them again and now the group was on a barren land. Bomb shells exploded and screams filled the air. Remains of homes and bodies were everywhere. The group turned to see a young Kamira and her younger brother Ben run, dodging the bullets and bomb shells. Kamira had blonde hair when she was younger, much different than the snow like hair Kamira had now. Her brother Ben had the same color of hair and the same brilliant green eyes as she did. Ben tripped and Kamira stopped.

"Ben! We have to get out of here!"

She picked up Ben but he struggled in her grasp.

"Mom! Dad!" He shouted.

Kamira turned to see that the last photograph the two had of their family had fallen from Ben's hands. He ran to go grab it. A figure emerged from the smoke of a bomb. Kamira watched as her younger self froze.

"Ben! Run!"

Her brother looked up and stared at the lizard like demonbeast that towered over him. The lizard had a large scar over his left eye which looked down at the defenseless boy.

"Ben..." The younger Kamira cried out hoarsely.

Her brother was too terrified to run. He stood there as the lizard pulled out one of his three knives. The group looked away as they heard Ben's final screams.

"Kamira! Help me!"

His screams were cut off as the blade cut through his throat. His head fell to the ground and slowly, his body followed with it. A woman grabbed the younger Kamira as she kicked and screamed and took her away from the demonbeast. The older Kamira fell to her knees.

"Meta...please...I don't want to remember this anymore..."

The scene faded away and the darkness surrounded them again. Fumu looked at Kamira and then to Bun. She didn't know how she could continue to live if some demonbeast killed her brother. The others watched Kamira sink further down.

"I...never will forget...that lizard..."

"That is what Knightmare thrives on. Hate and revenge." Meta Knight said quietly.

There was silence for a few minutes.

The surroundings changed back to the dungeon. The group sat down in the water, regardless of the fact that they were getting soaking wet. Meta Knight avoided the eyes of the others. He put his arm around Clara.

"So you and Galacta Knight were the angels of the prophecy?" Dedede asked finally.

"Unfortunately yes. He was the white angel and I was the black angel. He has the power over ice and wind whereas I have power over fire and electricity. He also has power over machines and computers and is able to control them to his will. I am able to distort memories and reality into twisted illusions."

Fumu who had been thinking for a while finally asked,

"So that's why you knew the names of all of the demonbeasts and their weaknesses. This whole time, you were one of them."

"I spent thousands of years being whipped for not being able to memorize each and every last demonbeast's name, identification number, status, weakness, and class." Meta Knight said as he turned his back to the group.

Long and deep scars ran down his back especially where the wing met his back. The others had to wince at the sight of it. Meta Knight wrapped himself in his wings.

"If you have wings, why can't you fly us out of here?"

"I haven't used my wings for a long time. They are extremely weak. Besides, I can't lift Dedede."

"Are you calling me fat?" Dedede shouted.

Meta Knight's eyes turned pink as he sighed.

"I might as well enjoy every last moment I have before they reprogram me."

The others looked at him in confusion.

"My mind and body including my voice all had to be programmed. When I was first created, my voice box wasn't working correctly and Knightmare had to create a new one. Once time is up, they're going to delete all of my memories." Meta Knight said quietly. "I don't...want...to forget you all..."

He hugged Clara and Kirby tighter. Kamira, who had been sitting at the other end of the room by herself walked over to the others.

"Where there is life...there's hope. My mother told me that. We can't give up just yet. The real fight is still to come. If we all are going to die anyway, I want to die trying to live. I don't want to die giving up. Whose is with me?"

Kamira held her hand out again. Everyone stood up and added their hand to the group. Suddenly, a voice called out to them from above.

"Time izz up!"

The group turned and saw the guard that had hit Kamira with the hilt of his dagger named Scipio. His helmet could be seen from the shadows before the rest of the platform came into view. The platform stopped and the guard jumped off. He turned directly to Meta Knight. He grabbed triangle shaped iron rods from his belt and he pressed button on them. The iron expanded as he continued.

"Are youz going to do zis the eazzie way or the hard way?"

Meta Knight backed away as the guard approached him. As the shadow of the guard closed in, Meta Knight ran. Scipio lunged to grab him but Meta Knight slipped out of his hands just in time. Meta Knight flew into the air as the guard got back on to his feet. Taking out the metal triangles, he threw them in Meta Knight's direction. The knight attempted to escape when the triangles enclosed around him and suddenly constricted, cutting into his wings and body. Unable to move, Meta Knight fell to the water. Scipio gruffly picked him up and was about to drag him back to the platform when Kamira slammed her body into the guard. His helmet flew off and Kamira gasped.

The familiar head of the lizard demonbeast with the scar over his left eye turned to look at her. Kamira slowly pointed to him.

"Y...you're the one...wh...who killed Ben..."

* * *

**A/N: **So if you didn't catch it, here is the powers Meta Knight and Galacta Knight have.

Meta Knight can control fire and electricity and can distort realitly and memories into horrible illusions and nightmares.

Galacta Knight can control ice and wind and has power over machines and computers and is able to bend them to his will.

Please review and vote!


	18. Chapter XVIII: Revenge

**A/N:** Kamira has waited a long time to finally get revenge on the one who had killed her younger brother so many years ago during the war. Now, she finally has her chance but Scipio is one of the most seasoned warrirors of Knightmare's troops. He is skilled with knives and wields three of them during combat. Does she stand a chance?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone except for my OCs. Everyone else belongs to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 18: Revenge--**

The next movement seemed to have happened at the speed of lighting. Kamira grabbed Scipio by the throat and knocked him into the water. Water sprayed in every direction as the two struggled. Scipio threw Kamira off him and grabbed his three knives out just as Kamira swung her sword. Metal rang against metal as the battle continued.

Scipio was at an advantage for his brute strength and size and with his three blades instead of one, but Kamira made up for her quicker moves and frenzied attacks. The lizard guard slashed with his knife and Kamira side jumped to avoid the vicious attack. Scipio's tail swung out and knocked Kamira over with enough power to knock over an ox. Now with the dominant position, Scipio thrust down with his other knife in a killing move. Kamira rolled just out of the way as the blade came down. She got back up and the two circled.

"Youz be better foe than any other I had."

The two continued circling until Kamira made her move. She swung her sword and Scipio blocked her attack easily and stabbed out with another knife. Kamira moved to the side but the knife grazed her unarmored shoulder. She bit down on her lip until it started bleeding from the pain.

The other guards that had come down on the platform along with Scipio watched as their captain fought with a revenge-thirsty woman.

As Scipio knocked away Kamira as she made her move for attack, he said,

"Your facez...it looks familiar..."

"Don't remember me?" Kamira grunted as she warded off another blow. "Do you remember that planet called Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy?"

Scipio slashed out again as he thought.

"I remember it very littlez...weak planet. No meanz of defense."

Kamira swung her sword, slicing a large cut on the lizard's neck.

"You remember killing a small, blonde haired boy?"

Scipio used his strong arm to knock Kamira away from him as he threw his knife, nearly stabbing Kamira in the heart.

"I thinkz I remeberz now. Stupidz little boy. Just stoodz there with mouth open."

Kamira stepped back and lowered her sword. Scipio lowered his blades too in puzzlement.

"Take a good look at me. Do you remember me?"

Scipio turned his head to the side slightly as he strained to think about what this woman was talking about.

"You're the one who killed my brother!" Kamira yelled as she threw her body as hard as she could into Scipio.

The two tumbled into the large hole in the center of the room. Water was thrashed about as Kamira locked her arms around Scipio's neck, pulling him down into the water. Now Kamira was at the advantage of the fight. Scipio was unable to swim well and his size made his head sink under the surface. The lizard choked out water as he tried pushing Kamira off of him and escape. Kamira stabbed her sword into his arm. Blood flowed out and the water turned to a dark red shade. Scipio grabbed one of his knives to defend himself. He struck Kamira on the face right below the eyes. Her blood seeped out into the water.

Scipio made a move to escape as Kamira released her hold on him. Wiping her face off with her glove, Kamira grabbed Scipio and pulled him all the way under. Bubbles of air rose to the surface as the two were submerged. Down under the surface, the water was icy and their bodies felt stiff. Kamira grabbed Scipio on the neck in a strangling hold. Scipio looked wildly around him. He felt his lungs plead for a breath of fresh air. The two were deeper under the water now. The surface looked like a small circle of light now. It was darker here and they could barely see their foe.

Kamira stabbed her sword into Scipio's unprotected neck with all of her strength. Scipio made a gurgling sound before he became limp. His heavy armor continued to pull the two down. Kamira looked back up to the surface. She was too far down and all oxygen was depleted. She knew she wasn't going to ever return to the surface. Kamira felt the strange sense of happiness.

_"Dying is a lot different then I imagined...why don't I feel sadness?"_

With every breath she took, water filled her lungs. Her body felt weaker and the surface grew farther away. Light suddenly surrounded her. Kamira blinked. She breathed in fresh air. She looked around at the landscape that surrounded her.

It was familiar.

It was home.

Kamira turned to see her house. It wasn't crumbling from the bomb shells. It stood proudly the way it did before the war, before her life had been ruined. She saw the wild flowers that used to bloom all around their home. She even picked one up and smelled the familiar fragrance. The clothesline her mom had put up stretched from the two trees in the back. Even the small rose bush she had planted and cared for herself was in full bloom like she had rememberd it to be. Everything was the way it had been.

"Kamira!"

Kamira turned and her eyes widened. Her father, mother, and brother stood at the front door, waving to her. She didn't notice it but her body changed until she was in her younger form with her small pigtails and trousers she had worn almost everyday. Her hair changed from its pale color to a more gold shade. She felt a smile spread across her face.

"I'm...home..."

* * *

Bubbles rose to the surface of the water, then slowly, less and less appeared until not one came to the top. The others held their breath, expecting to see either Kamira or Scipio's head resurface victoriously. Neither of them came up. They had been under longer than anyone would have been able to hold their breaths. The dark red blood dissolved into the water until it became as clear as it had been before the fight. It looked as though Kamira and Scipio had simply disappeared.

"Mom!" Meta Knight shouted.

He struggled to stand up and peer down into the watery depths. One of the other guards grabbed Meta Knight up by his wings and nodded to the other guards. They brandished their weapons and forced the group to put their hands up and get on to the platform. The guard that held Meta Knight released the knight from the metal triangles and placed him in handcuffs. Meta Knight struggled as soon as the triangles were off but with the other guards forcing him down, he had to admit defeat. The platform rose into the air and in its spiral course around the chamber. The watery grave of Kamira and Scipio soon disappeared into the darkness.

The guards formed a ring around the group as they were forced down the hall. Kirby sat on Meta Knight's head as his father walked, not saying a word. Meta Knight's wings dragged limply on the floor, leaving a blood trail behind. Kirby fell asleep on top of him and Meta Knight's eyes turned dark blue as a memory that he had not wanted to think about for a long time came back.

_"Kirby...don't make this harder than it needs to be..."_

_Meta Knight held a needle in his glove full of purplish liquid. He held it carefully as if it was a knife. He felt his heart torn. Kirby would be safer away from him when he seeked revenge against Knightmare. This was what was best for his son._

_"Poyo!" Kirby said._

_The pink puffball backed away. Meta Knight's eyes turned dark blue._

_"It' just going to be one little shot. Then you will go to sleep."_

_Kirby even at his young age knew something was wrong. He ran as fast as he could away from his father. Meta Knight sighed and took the ends of his cape and vanished in thin air. He reappeared, blocking Kirby's path. Grabbing the infant Star Warrior, he pressed down on the needle on Kirby's small arm. Kirby's struggling soon became less and less until his eyes drooped and closed. Meta Knight felt his body shake but he carried the sleeping puffball over to the gold starship, specially made for Kirby, that was parked outside and placed him on the seat._

_"Hopefully...by th...the time you wake up...the universe wi...will be a better place." Meta Knight said, voice wavering._

_Meta Knight took out a small dark blue box that contained a warpstar and placed it on the control panel and closed the glass dome. He wiped off his tears and gazed at the starship. It had taken him a week to construct it. It would take Kirby far, far away from him. He opened up a small control box on the side of the ship and typed in a Star Code. The ship lit up and started hovering in the air. Meta Knight gave it a push and the ship flew into the sky, higher and higher into the stars. Meta Knight watched it until it disappeared from sight._

_"Fare well, Kirby...of the stars..."_

Knightmare waited in the room the group was taken to. It was the same room Meta Knight had been created in more than a hundred thousand years ago. A narrow walkway led to a large column in the center of the room where the vial was embedded in. Looking down off of the sides of the walkway, all that could be seen was darkness. The vial gave off a light green glow that filled the entire room in an eerie aura. Yamikage, the Captain, and the once Meta-Knights were there too. They watched the group with smirks on their faces.

"You have one last chance Kirby. Join me and you will rule over many galaxies or Join Sir Arthur and die with him. You can change your decision. It is your last chance."

"No!" Kirby said with the same firmness as he had the first time.

Knightmare smirked.

"It will be interesting watching you get ripped up by your own father."

Knightmare snapped his fingers, signaling the guards to get Meta Knight. The knight struggled against the guards. He knocked the closest guard off of the side of the walkway. The guard's screams filled the room until they vanished into the shadows along with the guard.

Another guard drew his gun out and pulled the trigger. It let loose an electrical shock that stunned Meta Knight. He collapsed to the ground and the guards lifted him up. They dragged him to the vial and closed the metal rings around his wrists. Another guard shut the vial close. Green liquid started pouring in until it completely engulfed the knight.

"Meta Knight..." Clara whispered.

A guard reached out to pull her back but she moved out of the way before he could. She ran across the walkway to Meta Knight but the other guards blocked her path. She kicked and screamed as they hauled her back. She bit into the guard's hand but it had no effect besides a small grunt from the guard. The pray mantis demonbeast was standing at the controls. He pressed a few buttons and a screen appeared in the air in front of him. The screen resembled the 'My Documents' section on a computer. Thousands of files appeared, each containing a memory of Meta Knight's. Knightmare nodded and the pray mantis clicked on another button. He deleted the files with a single tap of his insect arms. Files labeled 'Friends' and 'GSA' were deleted within seconds.

"Meta Knight!" Clara yelled.

"He won't even recognize your face when I'm finished reminding him what he was created to do." Knightmare said.

A few minutes later, the pray mantis stopped and blinked. Puzzled, he tried deleting the memory again. The same 'error' message appeared.

"This one can't be deleted."

Knightmare bent down to examine the screen. The demonbeast tried again to no success.

"What's going on?" Ax Knight asked.

"He's got a grip like steel on this one." The pray mantis said, pointing to Meta Knight. "No matter what I do, he will not let go of this memory."

"Which file is this?" Knightmare inquired.

The pray mantis clicked on the file. Clara gasped when she heard her voice being played from the file. Her voice seemed more firm than she had ever been.

_"Meta Knight...I don't care if y...you're a demonbeast. You showed me that a demonbeast can still p...protect the innocent."_

Meta Knight's voice came next.

_"You..still accept me for what I am?"_

_"Yes. You have been more honest than many people who are not demonbeasts."_

Clara recognized this from when she discovered that Meta Knight was a demonbeast for the first time. Knightmare closed his hands into a fist.

"Delete it! I don't want him to get distracted ever again!"

Knightmare waved his hand and the pray mantis was whisked off over the edge of the platform. His screams filled the room until it returned to silence. Knightmare held his hand over the controls as the machine crackled with energy. Several wires that ran down the sides of the vial blew up from the force. Knightmare's usual grin turned to a face of anger.

"My lord! The systems will be overloaded if you continue!" Yamikage said.

"Silence!" Knightmare ordered.

Several of the bulbs on the side of the column blew up. Finally Knightmare stopped.

"Fine. Leave that memory alone. Destroy the rest of them."

Another guard replaced the pray mantis and continued the work. Knightmare drifted into the air as he observed the vial. The guard stopped and turned to Knightmare.

"It's finished."

Knightmare drifted back to the screen and waved his hand over it. Several new files appeared labeled 'blood' and 'kill'. His face returned to its menacing grin.

"Rise my servant."

Meta Knight's eyes opened and the others gasped. His eyes were red. A bright circle of light appeared on the glass just in front of him. Symbols and strange letters formed within the ring. Suddenly, the glass blew off and smoke billowed all around the column from the destroyed wires and bulbs. The group choked on the intoxicating smoke as they squinted. Meta Knight emerged from the smoke, eyes red like pools of blood.

* * *

**A/N: **(sobs) I went and killed Kamira! My own OC! ;-(

Originally, Kamira was going to die differently. Meta Knight was going to end up killing her later. I decided to have her fulfill her revenge but have it cost her. The moral of this chapter is that when you seek revenge, you dig two graves, one for your enemy and one for yourself.

Not sure if the memory with Meta Knight and Kirby was clear. Basically, Meta Knight wanted to get revenge of Knightmare because he had believed that Clara had been killed from his force but had to keep Kirby safe. His solution was to send him in a starship into space so that when the universe was safer; Kirby would wake up and return to his father. It was Meta Knight who had given Kirby his warpstar.

Now, Meta Knight has been changed back into how he was originally designed.

Please review!


	19. Chapter XIX: Meta Ko2

**A/N:** Sorry for the later update. I just finished my first multi-chapter fanfic and started a new one. With all that going on, I took a little break from this one.

And we're back with Meta Knight changing back to Knightmare's creation. Warning: more blood in this chapter. I seem to enjoy writing about the violent deaths of characters. Hehehe. Bloodthirsty. :D But I would say that my 'bloody' parts are pretty tame compared with some other fics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone except for my OCs. Everyone else belongs to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 19: Meta-Ko2--**

Meta Knight stepped closer to the group and hissed. His two wings spreaded out threateningly and his eyes glowed from beneath his mask bright red. Knightmare smiled wider.

"Kill Yamikage and them." Knightmare said, pointing to the ninja and the Meta-Knights

"WHAT?" They all said at once. "We serve you!"

Knightmare laughed.

"You think I need any of you fools any longer? Galacta Knight has proven worthy to serve me. I don't need you anymore. Meta-Ko2, go ahead. Kill them."

Meta Knight bent down closer to the ground like a tiger would when stalking prey. The Meta-Knights bent down to the floor, begging for his mercy.

"We still are loyal to you!"

"We were just joking around about joining Galacta Knight!"

"Please forgive us!"

Meta Knight let out a low growl before he spread his arms out, gloves open. The guards that had taken the group to the room suddenly lifted into the air and screamed. There was a loud crack as their necks snapped. Their bodies fell to the walkway as the knife of one guard float over to Meta Knight. He clutched the knife firmly as he took a step closer.

The knight lunged at the once Meta-Knights and the ninja. Mace Knight, not being able to fight at close combat, died within seconds as the knife stabbed through his chest. Meta Knight pulled it out slowly, letting the sound of metal fill the room. Blood pooled around Meta Knight's feet. He turned to the others. The smell of blood seemed to have intensified Meta Knight's blood thirstiness from not having it for so long.

Javelin Knight beeped out in terror as Meta Knight settled his eyes on the robot. Energy crackled around Meta Knight's gloves as he drew out his power over electricity. He grabbed the robot and let the energy blow the circuits of Javelin Knight. The robot fell to the darkness.

Ax Knight swung his axe and it cut into Meta Knight's wings. He made an un-earth like screech in pain. Ax Knight made a move to pull the axe out and to attack again when Meta Knight's body transformed. His entire body became blacker than night and his wings became long and claw-like, resembling spider legs. His body became shadowy and red lines ran down him in different designs. His head had changed to a dragon like one with glowing red eyes.

Ax Knight trembled as Meta Knight turned his monstrous head to him. Dark matter dripped down like lava from Meta Knight. The blackness snatched Ax Knight and dragged him into the shadowy depths. Ax Knight screams died away after a few moments. The Captain made a run for it which turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life. Meta Knight reached out and pulled the bird in along with Ax Knight, never to be seen again.

Trident Knight and Yamikage, the two remaining ones backed away as Meta Knight hissed again. He had grown larger with each of his victims. Sir Arthur realized that the blackness was sneaking around the door frame and would block off their only escape route.

"RUN!"

The group including Trident Knight and Yamikage ran for their lives. They made it out just as the blackness came crashing down from the door frame. They sprinted out into the hall. The blackness flowed out of the room like water pouring into a sinking ship. Meta Knight's body emerged from the blackness and hissed. The group made their way down the hall and took a sharp turn into a narrow room. A long bridge extended over thin air. Darkness was all that could be seen below. They were about a fourth of the way over when Meta Knight tore down the wall. Excess blackness flowed down off of the edge of the bridge.

"Keep running!"

Meta Knight roared out and threw his weight down on the bridge. The metal inclined at a steep slope suddenly as the bridge cracked. The others had reached the other end except for Fumu and Kirby. Kirby held on tightly to the girl as she slipped and fell towards the demonbeast. Sirca drew out her weapon and aimed it close to them.

"Grab on to this!"

Her weapon shot out a long rope with a grappling hook at the end to Fumu and Kirby just as they were about to fall into the blackness. Fumu held on as Sirica and Knuckle Joe pulled them up before Meta Knight consumed them both. The chase continued until Sword pointed out a hall room with a heavy door.

"In here!"

Blade closed the door shut behind them and they waited. Meta Knight pounded on the metal and it shook violently but it did not give in. The group collapsed against the wall, exhausted. Trident Knight and Yamikage looked quizzically at them.

"Why did you guys help us?"

"Can't you see that every time he kills another person, Meta Knight gets more powerful and bloodthirsty? If we let you two die to him, he would only become more violent." Sir Arthur replied.

Nobody spoke for a while. The only sound was the loud booming of Meta Knight's efforts and their panting.

"I've been thinking," Dedede said after a while. "When you delete a file on a computer, it doesn't get destroyed right away. It goes to a recycling bin."

"Your point?" Fumu asked.

"If Sir Meta Knight's memories have only gone to a 'recycling bin', they can still be restored."

It was probably the most brilliant thing Dedede had ever said in his life. The others' eyes widened as they realized there was still hope.

"And that one memory that couldn't' be deleted," Escargon added. "We can use that to bring the other memories back."

"But how?" Bun asked.

"I think Clara is the only one that can do it. The memory was about her and him right?"

Clara looked at the snail, unsure of what she should say.

"Bu...but I don't...know how!"

"You better think of something fast because Meta Knight's coming!" Sword said, pointing to the breaking door. "Hurry! Run!"

They cleared out of the area just as Meta Knight broke through. He stopped halfway down the hall before transforming back into his original form. He followed them by flying. He seemed to glide at a leisurely pace a little ways behind them, as if plotting out the best way to kill them.

"Meta Knight! It's us!" Clara called out to him to no effect.

The hall way widened until suddenly, the walls melted away and they found themselves in Knightmare's throne room. Knightmare sat on his throne, watching them with amusement. Meta Knight walked closer behind them and stopped, awaiting new orders from his master. Knightmare smirked.

"Kill them all."

Fumu looked down at her arm which she had just noticed was bleeding. A glass shard had cut through her arm from the blast and a thin line of blood streamed down. She gasped and Meta Knight looked directly toward her. Everything seemed to change back to that one day, the day that seemed like a year ago, when Meta Knight nearly attacked her. She looked into the blood red eyes. They matched his eyes from that day too.

Meta Knight let out a low growl and opened his wings. Sword and Blade stood between him and Fumu, swords ready. Their swords slashed into his wings as he tried attacking them. He backed off briefly before he attacked with his sword. His sword slashes came at intervals of less than a second. They were frenzied, but powerful. Blade fell back as the next attack threw him to the ground. Meta Knight lunged, taking the advantage. The two swords locked just in front of Blade's helmet. Meta Knight disarmed him and stabbed into the apprentice's body. He moved and the blade missed his heart by a few inches.

Sword swung her sword and Meta Knight flew back a few yards. Blade's body curled up into a tight ball from the blade. Knuckle Joe and Sirica assisted Sword in protecting Blade while the others rushed to help him.

"Stand back. I...can help h...him." Clara said as she held her hand out over his chest.

Whispering a few words to herself, her hand glowed and soon, the wound did too. The blade gently was pulled out and floated in the air as the wound sealed up, as if by magic. The bandages on Clara's head started lifting up and floated as well. Her eyes were closed as she continued healing Blade. All of the blood disappeared as if Blade had never been hurt in the first place. Looking down at himself, Blade prodded at his chest. It didn't hurt anymore.

"Wow. I didn't know you were a healer."

"I...studied healing magic for a f...few years." Clara said, blushing slightly.

They turned just as Knuckle Joe slammed his fist straight into Meta Knight.

"Vulcan Jab!"

"Don't kill him!" Fumu shouted.

Knucke Joe looked at her.

"It's the only way. He's getting more powerful by the second."

Meta Knight was thrown against a black chess piece and the entire structure crumbled from the impact. Kirby, Fumu, and Bun turned to Clara.

"You have to do something fast!"

A look of panic spread across Clara's face.

"I...I...don't know w...what to do!"

"Anything!"

Clara looked at them, unsure of what to do, before she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She started singing. Her voice was vanilla-like and everyone stopped and turned to her. Meta Knight stopped, his eyes switching between red and gold. Knightmare's lips curled into a frown.

"I command you to kill them!"

Meta Knight dropped to the floor as he struggled to regain his control. His wings twitched along with him. Clara walked over to him and let her hand run over the smooth surface of his mask before it stopped just over its strap. His mask fell to the ground and the others watched as Meta Knight looked up at her. He looked just like Kirby in every way except for his eye and skin color.

"Meta Knight...I...love you."

Clara placed her lips on to his and kissed. Meta Knight's eyes turned gold and brightened as the memories flooded back. Clara pulled her face away.

"Clara..."

The others cheered as Meta Knight stood up. He had changed back to the Meta Knight they knew. Their feelings of success disappeared as soon as Knightmare sat up from his throne.

"You may have taken back my creation but I realize that I no longer need him. I can create thousands more to replace him, all that will follow my every order."

Meta Knight turned to his master and hissed. He put his arms protectively around Clara. Knightmare floated in the air above them.

"I gave you a chance, a chance to have a higher position than other demonbeasts. You were the only one to have the most highly developed brain and most physically strong body of any of the others. You had a chance to be ruler over much of the universe. You don't take it? Very well. I no longer need you."

Knightmare waved his hand and suddenly Meta Knight fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Blood spurted out as some invisible knife cut through him. He shouted out in pain as he was lifted into the air slightly. His wings twisted out of shape as Knightmare's hand closed into a fist. Clara gasped at the sight of her husband screaming out in pain.

"Dad!" Kirby shouted.

Fumu pulled out the glowing warpstar. It felt warm in her hand.

"Warpstar!"

She threw the star into the air and it expanded. Kirby hopped on and drew out Galaxia. Meta Knight collapsed to the ground as Knightmare drew his attention away from him and over to Kirby.

"Kirby...no..."

Kirby held the sacred sword up and swung it down. The sword beam glowed brightly as it came down at Knightmare. The emperor took the ends of his cape and disappeared. Kirby looked around him. Knightmare reappeared right behind Kirby and waved his hand. Kirby was knocked off of the warpstar. Meta Knight's eyes widened.

"KIRBY!"

Knightmare moved his hand over Kirby, ready to finish him off when Meta Knight flew up into the air and caught Kirby just before his master could crush his son. Knightmare's expression changed to anger.

"I have no use for either of you. Both of you can die together."

Meta Knight dropped Kirby on to his warpstar and the two faced Knightmare. Meta Knight was bleeding heavily and his blood dripped down from his body and wings to the floor, creating a pool of red. Kirby inhaled Galaxia and transformed into Sword Kirby with the Galaxia ability. Knightmare opened up his cape as shadowy figures emerged, reaching out for the two. Kirby swung Galaxia and the sword beam sliced through the wave of shadows like a hot knife. Meta Knight's gloves glowed red as they suddenly lit on fire. His entire body seemed to glow as a halo of fire formed around him. Like a burning fire ball, he flew into the shadowy figures and they dissolved as soon as the heat burned them.

"Wow! It's fire Meta Knight!" Bun exclaimed. "I didn't know he could do that!"

"He h...has power over...f...fire and...electricity," Clara said. "I've...o...only seen him...use t...them once...before."

Knightmare let loose a massive ball of energy. Kirby and Meta Knight barely dodged it before the next one came. Meta Knight was zapped by the dark energy and came tumbling down. Sword ran to help but the chess pieces suddenly came to life. A large pawn slammed its axe down, blocking her path. The group came closer back to back as the chess pieces surrounded them. Dedede grabbed his hammer.

"I didn't come all this way to die now!"

He smashed through the pieces as if they were Styrofoam. After destroying a knight chess piece, the rook and bishop were next to go. The group watched in amazement as the penguin worked his way around them with never before seen strength and energy.

Clara ran over to Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight!"

He turned over weakly to look at her. Clara placed her hand on his wings.

"Let me heal you."

Soon, the blood flowing from his body disappeared and his wings twisted back to its original shape. Meta Knight stood up and the two watched Kirby fight Knightmare.

The emperor circled around Kirby. The pink puffball watched him for any attack he might try to use. Knightmare opened his cape once again and this time, only one single figure emerged from the eternal darkness. Everyone gasped when its two sky blue eyes opened. It resembled Kirby in every way except for the fact that it was a grayish color rather than pink. The shadowy Kirby stood on his own shadowy warpstar. It was almost as if Kirby was looking into a mirror.

The darker Kirby swung its Galaxia and created a tidal wave of black energy. Kirby was swept off of his warpstar. Meta Knight flew into the air to help him when suddenly he was knocked aside. A shadowy form of Meta Knight floated in the air, staring back at him. A long scar ran down Dark Meta Knight's mask and his wings were more torn. Dark Meta Knight drew out his sword and slashed through Meta Knight. Meta Knight blocked the next attack with his own sword and the two fought.

Each and every time Kirby or Meta Knight tried to attack their darker counterparts, their swords would go straight through the shadowy figures as if they were nothing but air. Knightmare watched from above. His face had gone back to its usual relaxed smirk.

"They won't be able to win!" Fumu exclaimed. "They can't kill their own shadowy selves!"

The others realized the truth in the girl's statement. Kirby and Meta Knight were trying to kill a part of themselves. Only Kirby's darker self wasn't as powerful as Meta Knight's was.

Kirby glanced back at Shadow Kirby. Fumu's words made him think. His counterpart could easily deflect any attacks he made. He lowered Galaxia. The shadowy Kirby looked at him in confusion. His warpstar drifted closer to Kirby. He even prodded Kirby with his Galaxia but Kirby didn't move. Instead, Kirby held out his hand.

The others watched as Shadow Kirby hesitantly placed his hand on Kirby's. He and his warpstar faded into Kirby on his warpstar.

"Shadow Kirby is going back into Kirby. Kirby never had any evil thoughts; that's why his darker self was weaker. Together, they make a whole." Sir Arthur noted.

The battle between Meta Knight and his darker self made them turn back to the sky. The two meta knights circled each other. Suddenly, they both attacked. Every move Meta Knight made was deflected by his darker self. Dark Meta Knight released a mighty sword beam. Meta Knight slammed into a chess piece. Dark Meta Knight made his move to kill. Meta Knight moved to the side, barely missing the sword's blade. He kicked his darker self off of him and drew out his sword. He was about to thrust it into Dark Meta Knight when Clara shouted out.

"Don't! You're only hurting yourself!"

He glanced back at his counterpart just as Dark Meta Knight knocked him to the ground. The chessboard shattered from the impact. Everyone went flying. Below, there was nothing but empty air down into eternity.

Kirby held Galaxia up high. With the combined strength of both of his parts, he swung the sword down. The sword beam ate away at the darkness around it. Knightmare held his hands over his face to shield himself but the light was too strong. He gave out an agonized shriek before he dissolved.

"You may have one today, but I will be back. Until then, Kirby...of the Stars!"

Dark Meta Knight dissolved along with Knightmare and Meta Knight glanced around him. Everyone laid scattered across the remaining parts of the chess board. Nobody, luckily, seemed to be hurt too badly.

"Kirby! You did it!" Fumu and Bun exclaimed at once.

Meta Knight propped himself up against a chess piece, relived that Knightmare was gone. Suddenly a voice called out.

"My dear! This place will be destroyed in a few minutes. Come with me, I'll take you to safety, away from that demonbeast."

Everyone looked up as Galacta Knight flew down. He landed right beside Clara, holding his hand out.

Clara's face changed from surprise to anger.

"I NEVER LOVED YOU! I LOVE META KNIGHT! YOU ARE A PRIDELESS, MURDERING COWARD!" She shouted.

Galacta Knight took a step back, eyes wide in surprise.

"B...but I thought...you..."

He didn't finish his sentence. His glove shook as he looked at Clara directly in her eyes.

"I love you more than anything in the world yet you don't lov me back, instead, loving that demonbeast! If that's what you want, then fine! You can die just like him!"

Galacta Knight grabbed a knife from under his cape, holding it with the blade pointing down. Clara realized the danger she had just put herself in. Five things happened at once. Galacta Knight thrust his knife down, Clara screamed, Meta Knight cried out for her, the others gasped, and a figure stepped between Clara and the knife.

Everyone watched as Sir Arthur collapsed, the knife between the slits of his mask.

"F...father!" Clara stammered.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought it would be interesting if Meta Knight could use the same abilities as Kirby can. Also, Dark Meta Knight was just too cool to leave out.

Sorry for killing the Meta-Knights. I think they're awesome but the story just called for them to die.

(sobs!) Poor Sir Arthur! I had to go and have him die too!

Please review and vote!


	20. Chapter XX: Escape

**A/N: **Ooh…not a whole lot of people to kill now. Who will my insane mind tell me to kill next?

Not a whole lot of action in this story. I've been doing a terrible job of it when there is some. I want to go on to the final battle soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone except my OC. Everyone else belongs to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 20: Escape--**

Galacta Knight disappeared, leaving the group to crowd around Sir Arthur. Checking for his pulse, they could see that he was already dead. Meta Knight limped over and gazed down at the GSA leader.

"What will happen to the GSA?" Sirica asked.

"A long time ago, Sir Arthur asked me to lead the GSA, should anything happen to him," Meta Knight said slowly. "I refused his offer. He told me that if I wouldn't serve as its leader, I was to find the next one. Kirby will lead the army. He will be a good leader."

Yamikage and Trident Knight looked at each other, trying to decide to make a run for it or stay and face the wrath of Meta Knight. Before they could do anything, Meta Knight snatched them by the throats.

"What do you think I should do to you two after everything you put me through?" Meta Knight asked casually, although his eyes flashed red.

The two trembled. Meta Knight's grip on their necks tightened until they were choking.

"Meta Knight! Please, stop!" Clara said as she tugged on his shoulder.

He looked at her in surprise as he released the two. Yamikage and Trident Knight staggered back, gasping for air.

"Why should I let them live?"

"Meta Knight…d…don't be a killer."

The two looked into each other's eyes when suddenly, the entire chess board started shaking. Meta Knight hissed.

"Galacta Knight…he's going to destroy this place. We have to get out of here!"

He flew up into the air and waved his hand. A portal appeared in front of him.

"Hurry!"

Clara took one last look at Sir Arthur.

"Farewell…fa…father."

The group ran through the shining ring of light and found themselves in one of the many halls. Yamikage and Trident Knight ran for their lives. Meta Knight turned to Clara.

"Forgive me. I cannot help myself."

Meta Knight's wings unfolded and he drew his sword as he flew after them. They disappeared around the corner and the others winced as they heard the screams from the ninja and Trident Knight. Meta Knight walked back as if nothing had happened. Blood dripped down from his sword and mask. His eyes seemed satisfied.

"I think it's better without them." Meta Knight said.

Leading them down a different hall, Meta Knight guided them through the labyrinth as they ran. Fumu felt light headed from seeing blood. She felt like she wanted to throw up but there wasn't any time.

As they made their way to about halfway down the hall, the lights turned off. They stopped. Silence and darkness surrounded them. Meta Knight swore.

"Galacta Knight has the advantage over us. This entire fortress functions as one large machine. Galacta Knight has power over any computer or electronic. He has us at his mercy."

"What do you mean by that he has power over computers and electronics?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"You will see."

Meta Knight snapped his fingers and a small, fiery orb formed above his glove. Only a small circle of light formed around the orb. The halls seemed even more eerie than before.

The halls shook and the group froze. Meta Knight held out a glove to stay where they were. Leaving them a ball of fire for light, he disappeared into the darkness to investigate. Several minutes went by, with no sign of Meta Knight returning.

"Should we go and look for him?" Sword said.

Meta Knight suddenly appeared. He was running.

"RUN!"

Just as he finished speaking, a large machine emerged from the darkness. It resembled a thick computer monitor with long spider like legs. It had a large jaw made from frayed bits of wires. They crackled with electricity.

The group ran. Detours to possibly dead ends rushed past them. Kirby tripped and fell.

"KIRBY!"

Meta Knight ran back to his son. The machine's long tentacles wrapped around Meta Knight's wrists and let loose electricity. Meta Knight tried pulling away, but the machine's other tentacles wrapped around the rest of his body.

Sword and Blade charged. Swinging their swords, they slashed through the tentacles, only to get zapped from the energy. The computer screen turned on and played a message from Galacta Knight.

"Tonight, you die demon. You took away everything I had from me, now you'll be the one to suffer."

The machine's under side opened up and a large chainsaw emerged. The blade whirred to life. Meta Knight struggled from the wires as the chainsaw moved closer.

The machine thrust Meta Knight up against the wall and swung down the saw. Meta Knight grabbed the long tentacle that held it and used all of his strength to push the blade away. The saw began cutting away into his mask, making a loud grinding sound.

Everyone gasped at what happened next. SailorDee jumped up on to the machine and struggled to rip its arms off. The mechanical monster turned around to see the waddledee. Still pressing Meta Knight against the wall, it attacked SailorDee. The saw slashed through the air about an inch away from SailorDee.

The machine and SailorDee struggled. Other weapons came out from their compartments and they slashed and hacked into the waddledee. Blood flew into the air, spraying the walls and floors.

SailorDee gripped the machine tighter as it thrashed about. Drawing out his small dagger, SailorDee thrust it down into the robot. Electricity crackled around him but SailorDee kept pushing it in farther. The machine smashed itself and the waddledee repeatedly into the wall. Its long wires snaked around SailorDee and pierced through his body. Blood dripped down from him and SailorDee winced.

Meta Knight was released and he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"SailorDee! NO!"

The little waddledee and the mechanical machine continued their life and death struggle. More wires sank into SailorDee and being a waddledee, he couldn't scream out in pain.

The machine slammed down on the floor, trying to shake him off. More blood pools formed. SailorDee grabbed the exposed cords on the monster and pulled. The machine made a loud, ear splitting shriek.

Sword and Blade sliced through more wires, trying desperately to help SailorDee. The machine released more electrical shocks as its final defense. SailorDee's hands blackened from the burns and his body pleaded to lie down and die. SailorDee's eyes closed and he grabbed the connection cord and ripped it out. The entire hall lit up as the machine's wiring exploded. Smoke filled the air and everyone coughed. Finally, the black smoke disappeared and Meta Knight ran over to SailorDee's body. He shook him.

"No…SailorDee…"

The waddledee opened his eyes to look at his leader one last time before he closed his eyes as they clouded over.

Meta Knight's body trembled. He slammed his fist to the ground, trying to keep tears away.

"Sa…SailorDee was more than just a crew mate…long before the Halberd was built…Knightmare had given him to me to kill…I refused. He…he was the one to show me that life wasn't all behind metal bars. There was another destiny path that I could take."

Blood dripped down Meta Knight's mask and he wiped them away. Waving his hand, a metal slab from the machine lifted off of the ground and floated over to Meta Knight. His gloves glowed red as the metal heated up, forming into the shape of a flower. The finished product was strong yet paper thin and shone brightly. He set it down on SailorDee's body before he turned back to the group.

"I will not let his sacrifice go to waste. Galacta Knight wants me dead and won't stop until I am. If we can make it to the Halberd, I can take care of things from there."

Nodding, the group followed him down the dark hallways. They could hear the fortress locking down all around them. Open doors slammed shut and walls rearranged themselves behind them, creating a maze where they would never be able to find the way out of.

Meta Knight stopped and glanced around him. He knew the base by heart but now with the entire thing changing and rearranging, he was as lost as the rest were.

"Who's that?" Bun asked, pointing to a figure in the darkness.

Meta Knight's eyes widened. In the shadows from the fire orb in his glove, Kamira stood in the middle of the hall, facing away from them.

"M…mom?"

Kamira turned around, face unreadable.

"Mom…I thought…you…"

"Died? Did you really think I would let myself get killed by that lizard?" She asked, speaking it more as a statement rather than question.

Meta Knight hesitantly walked over to her.

"One thing, though, I've have come to firmly believe." Kamira said slowly.

Suddenly, she grabbed Meta Knight by his cape and shook him.

"That you should have sticked with your own kind, demon!" She shouted.

The others gasped as her skin changed. Light blue lines appeared, running in different patterns. Her mouth curled into a grin so wide that it resembled Knightmare's smile. Fumu realized that this wasn't Kamira. It was a Soul Less, taking the form of the swords lady.

She slammed Meta Knight on to the floor and thrust her sword down. Meta Knight moved out of the way just before the blade pierced through his body. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Mom…"

"Meta Knight! That isn't Kamira!" Fumu shouted.

The Soul Less slashed and hacked into Meta Knight. His blood covered her sword and face. The look on her face showed pure enjoyment of killing.

Meta Knight used his wings to shield himself from her frenzied attacks. The frail membrane of his wings became bloody and torn in only a few moments. Meta Knight drew out his sword and blocked the next barrage of attacks. The Soul Less swung the sword hard into Meta Knight's, disarming him. His sword fell to the ground too far away from him to retrieve.

Bun felt his body move without his mind telling him to. He picked up the fallen sword as Kamira turned around to face him. Her grin changed back to a straight line as she circled him, as if trying to decide if he was worth it to waste time to kill. Bun's mouth felt dry and he trembled, but he raised the sword.

"Bun! What are you doing?" Fumu shouted out.

The fake Kamira lunged; face returning to its unnatural grin. Bun shouted out in surprise and instinctively moved his sword over his head. The swords made a loud ring as they collided. Kamira back flipped and swung her sword. With both hands, Bun parried her attacks. Bun, never having to hold a sword before in his life, held the large blade awkwardly. He slashed out randomly; mind racing of all the techniques he had watched Kirby learn.

Kamira grabbed her sword in both hands and slammed it down on to Bun's sword. The powerful blow nearly knocked Bun down to the floor but some unknown strength in him prevailed and held the sword up.

The loud ring of metal against metal sounded out through the silent halls. Kamira backed off and circled the boy again. He watched her fearfully; the Soul Less seemed to thrive from the emotion coming from Bun. Meta Knight, coughing out blood, pulled himself off the ground.

"Bun! Use the sword as part of your own body! You must become one with it!"

Bun briefly looked at the knight before he was forced to turn his attention back to the Soul Less. She slashed out at him. Bun successfully parried the blow and stopped the next sword swing. Kamira's eyes narrowed. The Soul Less back flipped off of the wall and thrust down the sword. Bun was knocked to the side.

"Bun!" Fumu shouted again.

"Poyo!"

Kamira slashed into Bun's face and arms. Just as she was about to deliver the death blow, Bun swung his sword, catching the faker off guard. Blood dripped down from his head to his clothes. Picking himself off the ground, he held his arm, trying to stop the blood flow. Shadowy wisps of darkness flowed out of the wounds from the Soul Less. Both of them circled again. Bun, this time was the one to make the first move. With slightly more confidence, he swung his sword. Kamira dodged his weak attacks and disappeared into the shadows. Bun looked wildly around him. The Soul Less had disappeared from view. She could strike any moment. Bun turned around just as the Soul Less reappeared behind him and slammed her sword into him.

He felt the blade cut into him and screamed out in pain. He tripped and fell backwards. The Soul Less stood over him, grinning. She held up her sword and just as she was about to thrust it down into Bun's chest, Tokori flew up into her face and pecked at her. She swatted at him with her sword. The little bird hit the wall hard from the blow. Bun took the distraction and stood up. He pointed his sword at the Soul Less and ran the sword straight into the heart of the monster.

The Soul Less screeched out. Meta Knight, finally able to stand up without falling over, flew into the air, gloves glowing red again. As if his gloves were on fire, they heated the air around them. He punched into the Soul Less. The fire's light ate away at the shadowy body of the Soul Less. As it dissolved, it screamed out until it disappeared.

Fumu ran to Bun who had dropped to the ground, clutching his arms. Clara immediately healed him and Meta Knight before she would allow them to move.

"Meta Knight...y...you've lost so much...blood."

"I'm fine Clara." Meta Knight reassured her. "We just have to get out of here."

Turning to Bun, he said,

"You show the marks of a true swordsman."

Bun smiled weakly but said nothing. Meta Knight's eyes turned white.

"I...I can sense something..."

Meta Knight started running down the hall. The group looked at each other before they followed him. They followed the knight down the dark halls, the fiery orb as their guidance. They took several turns before they reached a large door. A lone demonbeast stood guard there. It looked up at them. Sword and Blade drew their swords.

"We will handle this."

The fox-like demonbeast cowered and sank to the ground. Just as they were about to slash through the demonbeast, Meta Knight suddenly blocked their way. Their swords stopped in midair before they lowered their weapons.

"I won't allow you to hurt them, the demonbeasts, they are my people. I am now their leader. If you are to kill them, you will have to kill me."

The fox peeked out from behind Meta Knight. Sword and Blade looked at each other. They nodded and put their swords away. The fox stood up on to its hind legs and slowly, it bowed to Meta Knight.

Turning to the door, Meta Knight waved his hand and the door opened by itself. The greenish glow from the demonbeast room shone out into the hall. Distinguishing the fiery orb, Meta Knight led them up on to the platform. The fox demonbeast got down on to all four feet and ran down the steps leading to the platforms.

"I cannot leave my kind to die here. Most of them aren't actually evil. They were created to be mindless and follow higher authority." Meta Knight said as he gazed out into the vials.

He flew up into the air, eyes shining white. He waved his hand and the entire room sounded with the alarms, alerting that the vials were opening. Demonbeasts stretched and yawned as they awoke from their long slumber. Screeches and growls could be heard. They all turned to face Meta Knight and slowly, every last one of them bowed to the knight just as the fox did. The others watched in amazement at the sight. Meta Knight looked like a king, standing tall above his people.

Meta Knight said something in a different language and the entire room went silent. The others couldn't tell what the knight was saying. Suddenly, the demonbeasts exited, their footsteps like thunder. Meta Knight flew back to the platform and pushed a few buttons. The platform whizzed off and out of the room.

"What did you say back there?" Fumu asked as she desperately held on to the railings.

"I told them to find the Halberd." Meta Knight said as the platform flew around a corner. "The ship should be large enough to hold them all. It might be a tight fit but we can make it."

The platform came to a stop in front of a long hall. Some demonbeasts ran past them.

"Some of them won't be able to find the Halberd. I have to direct them."

Just as they were about to reach an intersection, a large, furry figure emerged. The others gasped. It was Wolfwrath...or at least a copy of the one they had seen in Dreamland. The wolf growled. Meta Knight walked up to it and the two looked at each other for a long time. Finally, the wolf licked his face.

"_Idiot."_

The others' eyebrows rose. Wolfwrath could actually speak. Her voice was like the purring of a lion. They heard her voice in their minds although her mouth didn't move.

"I know." Meta Knight said, in answer to the wolf.

"Didn't you and that thing try to kill each other?" Sword asked.

"Yes. It was only because we disagreed on who to follow. She chose Knightmare and I chose Sir Arthur."

He climbed up on to her back and looked down at the others.

"Lololo, Lalala, guide the others out of here. You two still remember the way out?"

"Yes sir!" Lalala said.

"Find exit number G20. That should lead you directly to where the Halberd is. I will meet you there." Meta Knight said as Wolfwrath turned towards a hall.

Wolfwrath ran down the hall and Meta Knight and the wolf disappeared into the darkness.

Lololo and Lalala led the group down the halls. After a long time, they finally reached a metal door that read 'G20'. Meta Knight was there with Wolfwrath. They stood there, looking at the door.

"The door is locked. Escargon? Do you think you could do something about the wiring?"

"Me? Aren't you the one who's able to open portals?"

"My power is restricted heavily on my emotions and energy level. When I'm angry, I'm able to use them, but only then." Meta Knight said wearily. "You have a good knowledge on electronics and equipment. I thought maybe you could rewire this door so that it opens."

Escargone stood there for a few seconds.

"I need something sharp."

Sirica tossed her knife over to him and he unscrewed the bolts that secured the metal compartment beside the door's lid. He examined the exposed wires for a few seconds before beginning his work. He disconnected a wire from one socket and place into another. Cutting through a few wires and flipping a few switches, he stood back and pressed the red button on the control panel. The door opened about a few inches off of the ground before it closed again.

Escargon rummaged through the wiring again. When he pressed the button, no new results came.

"We need some source of electricity. Without it, the door won't be able to open."

Fumu pushed Meta Knight forward.

"You have power over electricity. Let's see you use it."

Escargon pulled out two long wires from the box and handed them to the knight. He stared down at them.

"I said before. I can't use any of powers unless I'm angry. I can't get angry at will."

Bun thought for a moment. Leaning against the wall he turned to Meta Knight.

"So, guess Galacta Knight won after all."

Meta Knight twitched slightly from the name. The others looked at the boy curiously, trying to figure out what he was doing. Bun smirked and continued.

"That's right, _Galacta Knight._"

"Don't ever mention that name again."

"GALACTA! GALACTA! GALACTA! GALACTA!"

"ENOUGH!" Meta Knight shouted, eyes bright red.

He closed his fists around the wires as sparks crackled around his gloves. His body seemed to glow from the electricity. The steel door slammed open from the force of energy from Meta Knight. The knight turned to Bun.

"I never want to hear his name again."

"You won't have to, door's open."

Meta Knight looked at the door and then his gloves in surprise. He followed the others out. They found themselves on the landing platform. A long line of demonbeasts trailed into the Halberd. Nodding to the wolf, Wolfwrath joined the line. Meta Knight turned back to the others.

"Tokori, Lololo, Lalala, fly up to the control tower and start the engines."

The three nodded and flew up to the top of the Halberd. Just as they were about to move, they heard the chuckling of someone behind them. Galacta Knight stood a few yards away. He waved his lance.

"It ends tonight demon. Come and face destiny."

* * *

**A/N:** Hehehe. Meta Knight's almost like king among the demonbeasts. I love Wolfwrath and just had to have that wolf show up again. Wolfwrath is a female again. I thought it would be interesting to have Meta Knight protect the demonbeasts rather than have them die.

Yay. Bun becomes a hero in this chapter.

Poor SailorDee. ;-O (sobs!) Originally, he was going to die differently. Kind of strange plotting out people's deaths...

Final battle to come!

Please review!


	21. Chapter XXI: Final Struggle

**A/N: **Final battle. Kamira had read the prophecy wrong in the earlier chapters. What was the true prophecy and how will it guide the two battling angels?

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs. Everyone else belongs to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 21: Final Struggle—**

Meta Knight's gold eyes became dark pools of red as he turned to face Galacta Knight's icy stare. The others could feel anger and hate rise into the air. Without warning, the White Angel lunged. He hacked and stabbed into Meta Knight. As the Black Angel tried to draw his sword to fight back, his attacker slammed his weight as he kicked Meta Knight. The Black Angel gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

The two hit the steel wall of the central tower. Galacta Knight continued attacking without hesitation.

Blood sprayed on to the wall. Meta Knight held his wings in front of him as a shield. Galacta Knight's lance sliced through it. He kicked the White Angel off of him and finally drew his sword. There was a loud ring of metal against metal as Meta Knight's sword met Galacta Knight's lance. The White Angel drew his knife. He easily deflected Meta Knight's attacks with a single flick of his wrist. He thrust the blade toward the Black Angel's eyes.

Meta Knight fell back, narrowly missing the fatal attack that had cost Sir Arthur's life. Galacta Knight now stood over him. His icy eyes seemed to pierce through him.

"Surrender now demon. I will make your death quick. The entire fortress will be destroyed in a few minutes from the bomb I set."

Meta Knight said nothing but instead kicked Galacta Knight in the chest. As the White Angel fell backwards, Meta Knight threw himself on to him. Like a large ball, the two rolled across the platform as the struggled. A dark red trail followed their path. Meta Knight slashed his sword into Galacta Knight's arm. The White Angel winced as his brilliant white wings became soaked with blood. Galacta Knight knocked Meta Knight's sword away, disarming the knight.

Meta Knight watched as his sword clattered to the platform, too far away from him to retrieve.

Galacta Knight threw Meta Knight off of him. The Black Angel slide across the metal platform as he looked up just as Galacta Knight leapt into the air, knife pointing downwards. Meta Knight's gloves glowed red as he released a fiery wave. Galacta Knights' eyes widened as the unexpected attack hit him. He fell to the ground, mask slightly blackened. Meta Knight released another powerful wave and this time, Galacta Knight was ready. His gloves glowed light blue as he unleashed his power over ice.

The fire wave froze up just before it hit the White Angel. Galacta Knight waved his hand and the wall shattered. The ice shards rained down on Meta Knight, cutting through his body and wings.

An icy trail formed before the White Angel. He skated around Meta Knight in a taunting manner. Meta Knight had to keep turning his body to keep Galacta Knight from getting out of his range of vision.

An almost transparent orb formed in Galacta Knights' gloves as he called upon wind to aid him. He threw it to the ground and it swirled violently as it transformed into a raging tornado. Meta Knight was unable to repel the attack as the winds picked him up and threw him against the wall with powerful force as if he was only a stuffed animal.

Meta Knight felt a few bones in his wings snap with a loud, sickly crack.

He slowly slid down to the platform, body throbbing with pain and exhaustion. Galacta Knight raised his knife and thrust it down. Meta Knight deftly caught it in his glove. He felt the sharp blade sink into his hand as his gloves became soaked. His arm shook as he pushed the blade away from him, blood dripping down his arm and shoulder. Galacta Knight took a step forward as he pressed the blade down harder. A smirk formed from under his mask as he gained control of the fight.

With the last ounce of his strength, Meta Knight let loose an electrical zap. The electricity forced Galacta Knight off of him. The White Angel flew into the air and landed gracefully a little ways off. The Black Angel collapsed.

Meta Knight knew that Galacta Knight was physically stronger than him. The White Angel had demonstrated that at their previous battle. He could fight for hours like this without tiring.

Meta Knight begged his body to rise and continue fighting but he only felt the cold metal of the platform press against his mask. Galacta Knight's shadow slowly approached him in almost a casual manner until it completely engulfed him. Meta Knight felt the lance point prod at his back.

"Is that it? I expected you to put up a better fight than that." Galacta Knight taunted.

"Poyo!"

Galacta Knight turned to see Kirby stand before him. Galaxia shone brightly at the little Star Warrior's side. Kirby waved the sacred sword in challenge.

Galacta Knight stepped away from Meta Knight, eyes locked on Galaxia. Meta Knight's head rose off of the ground weakly.

"Kirby…no…"

He raised his hand to try to stop Galacta Knight from hurting his son when ice suddenly formed around his arms and wings, locking him in place. He pulled as he struggled to break away to no success. He looked up at Kirby is desperation.

Galacta Knights' lance clinked as it tapped the metal platform. His eye's reflected Galaxia's glow.

"So…you're the one who has my sword. And _this _is who Meta Knight gave a sword of such power to? To a child?"

Galacta Knight walked forward, lance drawn back.

"What better way to get revenge than to kill his own half demon son?" Galacta Knight said, voice rising towards the end of his sentence.

Galacta Knight attacked viciously. With each attack, he released great power that Kirby had difficulty blocking. The sacred sword slipped from his once firm grasp and Kirby was forced to hold it awkwardly.

Galacta Knight struck out with lightening speed and the lance sliced through Kirby's face just above his blue eyes. He cried out in pain.

Galacta Knight swiftly disarmed the little Star Warrior and pointed Galaxia's sharp tip directly at Kirby.

Meta Knight watched in horror as Galacta Knight raised the sword high above his head, ready to make the killing move. The ice around his arms and wings cracked as he broke through. Time seemed to slow as he ran across the platform over to his son. He tackled the White Angel to the ground and the two slid dangerously close to the platform edge.

"Stay away from my son, you b****!" Meta Knight shouted.

The two struggled. Galacta Knight finally ended up on top of the two. He pinned Meta Knight to the edge in a strangling hold.

"I gave you a chance to die almost painlessly but you refused my gracious offer. I waited a very long time for this day demon."

Galacta Knight pressed Meta Knight down even more. The Black Angel gasped for air. Galacta Knight raised his knife over his head.

"You took everything I had. Now it's your turn to lose!"

The blade swung down. Meta Knight felt his anger rising. He would not let Galacta Knight triumph over him, later killing his friends and family. He kicked with all of his force and landed his blow on Galacta Knight's chest. The White Angel slammed against the wall and a pile of metal slabs rained down on him. Meta Knight slowly stood up and walked over to Kirby. He traced the large slash across the pink puffball's face with his glove. His eyes flashed orange before they turned and even darker shade of red.

Galacta Knight threw the metal slabs off of him and faced Meta Knight.

"It's time to end this. I will not put up with any more of these silly games. You and I will battle with our true forms!"

Both knights' wings suddenly twitched violently. Meta Knight fell to his hands as his body shook. Their others gasped as the two angels' bodies started glowing. The light became so bright that it was soon blinding. Through their squinted eyes, the others watched in disbelief as Meta Knight and Galacta Knight seemed to grow larger. A long scaly black tail swished through the air just above their heads and they could vaguely see the outline of a serpent like head.

The two figures shot up into the air like two blazing comets. One was pure white and the other was a night black which could scarcely be seen against the darkness of space. The two comet like figures spiraled around the other as they climbed higher and higher into the stars.

Suddenly, they slammed into the other. Again and again, they struck the other. With each collision, they made a thunderous boom.

The white comet zoomed farther away and then shot straight into the black one. The two toppled into the central tower and the entire fortress shook.

"Hang on!" Sirica shouted.

They all dropped to the platform as it swayed. The upper half of the tower shattered as the two comets smashed into it. Metal slabs rained down, threatening to crush the others. They ran just as one piece fell to the spot where they had been only moments ago. One particularly large piece smashed through the platform's side close to where the Halberd was. The others watched as it disappeared into the dark depths below.

The others looked up and gasped. Now that the two angels had stopped, their true figures could be seen. They hadn't transformed into comets, they were dragons.

Meta Knight had become the pure black dragon with a wingspan greater than the Halberd's. His red eyes glowed brightly just under his short horns. He had grown a large tail with an axe like tip.

Galacta Knight had transformed into the snowy white dragon with large feathery wings. His two golden horns shone in the light that seemed to be emitted from their bodies. They protruded out like a bull's. In comparison to Meta Knight, he was larger and had more broad wings.

"T…that is their true forms," Clara said as she watched the two fly back out into the open air. "This is what their…souls…truly l…look like."

The others watched as Meta's Knight fiery blast shoot out towards Galacta Knight, lighting the air in a reddish glow. Galacta Knight repelled the attack with an icy blast. Their serpent-like bodies spiraled the air around each other.

Suddenly, they returned to their comet-like forms as they slammed into each other. They zoomed around the fortress's dome. Surrounding towers fell to their force. One tower hit a large gas tank and it exploded. Dark smoke rose into the air, covering the two dragons from view of the others.

Knuckle Joe looked down at the Halberd and gasped. From the impact of the metal slab, the platform had broken into slanted pieces. The chunk with the Halberd resting on it had tilted towards the edge. From the thunder like impacts of the dragons, they had failed to hear the sliding and scraping of the Halberd as it came closer to the edge and into the dark depths.

As soon as he gasped, the others realized the same thing: the Halberd would soon fall off the edge.

Knuckle Joe and Dedede turned to face each other and then the mighty warship. They nodded. Running to the back of the Halberd, the two placed their hands and feet an equal distance apart and held the Halberd back. They pushed with all of their might. The warship gave a large groan as its sliding slowed. Knuckle Joe and Dedede's feet slide back along with the Halberd. Their efforts seemed to go to waste.

Dedede looked down over his shoulder in horror as he and Knuckle Joe's feet came edge to edge with the platform's end. Anymore sliding would take them to their death.

The others desperately shouted out in encouragement. Knuckle Joe turned to Dedede as his eyes squinted in strain.

"Don't look down gramps! Keep pushing!" He grunted.

Their muscles bulged and their faces reddened with strain. Slowly and miraculously, they gained a step forward away from the edge. They synchronized their steps as they gained distance. The others cheered them on.

"Tell Tokori to turn on the top engines! The bottom ones will scorch Dedede and Knuckle Joe!" Fumu shouted.

Sirica drew out her gun and aimed for the air directly in front of the control tower's windows. She fired and the bullet shot past the window, alerting the bird and the Lola twins.

Tokori switched on a few switches and tapped in a few commands into the Halberd's systems. Lololo and Lalala watched in fascination as he started up the top engines.

"Since when did you learn to drive a warship?"

"Let's just say I have my secrets!"

* * *

Knuckle Joe and Dedede immediately felt the relief as the engines began running. They continued pushing. Although the engines had started up, they wouldn't have been able to keep the Halberd from falling to the depths below in time.

With a final heave, they pushed the Halberd a safe distance away from the edge. They collapsed in exhaustion in a heap.

Just before they could celebrate their success, the fortress rumbled. The other ring towers blew up in large, powerful explosions that shook the fortress.

"Galacta Knight said he set a bomb and that this place is going to blow up!" Bun shouted out in panic. "We have to leave!"

Sirica waved to Lololo and Lalala who had been watching g through the windows for any orders, alerting them to get Tokori to fly the Halberd. The warship lifted into the air slowly about a foot into the air and began down the long runway. The others ran alongside it. Kirby was about to run with them when he remembered Galaxia. He ran back to grab the scared sword.

Sword and Blade ran ahead and opened the cargo compartment. They hoisted themselves onboard and held out their hands to help the others up. Fumu and Bun were pulled up first, followed by Kirby and Clara. The intercom suddenly went on.

"I'm going to have to increase the speed so the Halberd will make it off the ramp!" Tokori said.

Just as Knuckle Joe and Sirica were about to pull themselves aboard, the ship suddenly flew away from them.

Dedede and Escargon, being the slowest, frantically ran to catch up.

"Don't leave us behind!"

Knuckle Joe and Sirica finally made it on to the Halberd. The only ones left were the penguin and snail. The Halberd was moving faster now and the two got farther and farther away from the opening. Kirby tugged on Fumu.

"Warpstar!"

Fumu blinked for a moment, trying to register what he was asking for when it hit her. She pulled out the golden star. She threw it into the air. Kirby leapt out on top of it and flew towards Dedede and Escargon. He grabbed both of them and pulled them up. They hung on to dear life as the Warpstar made its way back to the cargo hold.

Tokori alerted them that he was turning on the second to last engine. The others shouted out to Kirby. It looked like the Warpstar wasn't going to make it. Sirica shot her grappling hook out and Kirby snagged it before it could get out of his reach. The pink Star Warrior reached down and secured the Warpstar to it. Just as Sirica was going to pull them in, the final engine of the Halberd turned on. She was nearly yanked out of the ship and out into the open air. She grabbed a metal bar on the side of the ship just in the nick of time. She looked back desperately at the others.

"Help me!"

Knuckle Joe glanced around the outer surface of the Halberd. There were very small footholds on the ship. Sirica had grabbed a bar that was far away from the cargo hold.

"Don't let go!" He shouted.

He grabbed the side of the door and carefully stepped out on to the narrow ledge. Behind Sicira, Kirby, Dedede, and Escargon hung on tight to the grappling hook. If Sirica let go of the rope, they would be left behind.

Knuckle Joe bit down on his lip as he reached about halfway. Just as he was going to take another step, he suddenly slipped. He hung on to the ledge with all of his strength. He felt his hand slip away from the smooth ledge and dug his nails into it. He felt his hand start bleeding but he kicked his legs out and wrapped them around a bar on a lower ledge. He slowly made his way back on to the original ledge and pulled himself up. He reached his hand out.

"You're going to have to let go of that bar! I'll catch you!"

Sirica clung on to the bar tighter. Her eyes widened in fear.

"I…I can't!"

"Trust me!"

Slowly, Sirica looked back at him. Both of her hands were full, one holding on to the bar and the other holding on to the grappling hook. Her hands began slipping away from the Halberd. She placed both of her boots on to the warship's side and jumped. Knuckle Joe grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She clung to him tight, breathing heavily. They pulled Kirby and his Warpstar to the Halberd's side. Together, they made their way to the cargo hold. They collapsed in and Sword and Blade shut the door behind them and locked it.

They were safe…for now.

* * *

The others made their way to the control tower where they could watch the battle unfold. The Halberd had safely flown past all of the falling towers and had steered clear of all of the explosions of fuel tanks blowing up. The GSA starships greeted them up above the fortress. Most of the ships were still there. Some had been shot down when they had flown in to attack the fortress. Clara made a direct order to not shoot the dragons, in fear that they would miss and hit Meta Knight. Now standing in front of the window, she pressed her hands to the glass.

"Meta Knight…"

The others watched as the two comets slowed and the dragons appeared once more. The white dragon lunged towards the black one. The white dragon sank his teeth into the black dragon's neck. Meta Knight twisted his body to break free as he roared out in pain. Galacta Knight wouldn't let go. They suddenly slammed into the Halberd. Everyone and every beast inside flew into the air before hitting the floor again.

The two dragons hissed as they turned to face each other. They clung on to the sides of the Halberd; their weight dragged the Halberd down. Meta Knight released a fiery blast. Galacta Knight easily blocked it with his icy blast. The white dragon slashed out with his sharp claws. One sliced through Meta Knight's face. The black dragon's tail whipped out and smacked his attacker away.

Galacta Knight rammed his horns into Meta Knight. While he was in the air, the white dragon slashed out again. His claws painfully grazed the black dragon's chest.

"Looks like Sir Meta Knight is getting beat." Bun noted.

After he said that, the others realized it too. Before it had looked like Galacta Knight was getting stronger but it was really actually Meta Knight who was getting weaker. His attacks got slower and less effective.

"Galacta Knight is p…physically stronger…" Clara said quietly.

Bun nearly gasped out.

"The prophecy! Kamira read that the stronger of the two would win! Does that mean that Galacta Knight will defeat Meta Knight?"

Clara shook her head, bandages swaying gently.

"Kamira r…read it wrong. She did say that…s…she couldn't read the…language of the Ancients well…didn't she? Also, she only re…read a part of it. The stone slab y…you and your friends found was broken. The full prophecy is this:

_The white angel and the black angel, two knights forever at war with the other. One stands for justice and hope, the other for evil. At the end of time, the fate of the universe will rest with them. One will bring the end, the other will bring a new day."_

The others looked at her in surprise. She had closed her eyes and the bandages around her had lifted into the air by an unseen force. She had not stuttered once when she recited the prophecy she knew by heart.

The others remained silent, thinking about the prophecy when a bright flash of light filled the room. They looked outside the front windows and their eyes widened. The fortress had gone up in a large ball of flames as the bomb's timer reached '0' as promised by Galacta Knight. As the flash faded away, the other's eyes stared at a large black circle that had formed where the fortress had been. It was like a large gaping hole on the side of the planet. The others gasped. It was expanding. With every passing minute, it grew larger and larger. It threatened to engulf the entire planet. The GSA ships and the Halberd moved closer to it. Blade looked in horror at the controls that were not moving at all.

"It…it's a Black Hole Bomb!" He exclaimed.

The others looked at him in confusion. Sword explained.

"It's a bomb with a deactivated black hole within. When they are released, the black hole can consume planets or stars that are too close to it. I've seen smalls ones the size of my hands used to clear away uninhabitable planets but by the size of this one, it could pull in the entire universe! What we thought was a 'planet' was actually the bomb!"

A wave of shock spread over the group. They looked at each other and then to the black hole which was increasing in size. Tokori cried out.

"We're all going to die!"

Fumu glanced back at the black hole and two battling dragons.

"I think I understand the prophecy now." She said. "Meta Knight is the black angel but is on the good side and Galacta Knight is the White Angel but is on the evil side. Right now will be the end of time if the black hole pulls the universe as we know it in. Galacta Knight was the one who set the bomb to go off or '_bring the end'_. Meta Knight is prophesized to be the one to stop it and '_bring a new day'_."

The others looked towards the two battling dragons. It now made sense. The prophecy had foretold of it all, only parts of it had been unclear for a long time.

* * *

Meta Knight did a flip into the air to avoid a vicious barrage of claw slashed and bites. His tail whacked Galacta Knight in the head, knocking him to the side.

He dove forward. He clawed at the white dragon's chest. Blood dripped from both of their bodies and wings and their scales gleamed red.

Galacta Knight rammed his horns into Meta Knight and slashed out, claws ripping at Meta Knight's eyes. Blood sprayed on the control tower's windows. It dripped down slowly, covering the entire glass in a film of dark red.

"Dad…" Kirby said.

His eyes suddenly became serious. He reached out and grabbed the Warpstar. He hauled an air tank over his head and before anyone could stop him, he disappeared out of the control room's door.

"What's he doing?" Escargon asked.

Clara eyes opened. She didn't look away from the glass.

"Meta Knight cannot win on his own. He needs the strength of his son along with his own to defeat Galacta Knight. Without the Warpstar, neither Meta Knight nor Galacta Knight will win. They will continue fighting until the Black Hole Bomb destroys everything. The battle must end now." She said slowly.

The bandages gently returned to her side. The others watched as Kirby could be seen outside on the deck. The air tank was strapped tightly around his head and the golden star was held firmly in his hand.

The two dragons continued fighting, oblivious to the pink puffball. Kirby held the Warpstar up high in above his head.

"Dad! Warpstar!"

Meta Knight turned his head in surprise as he heard his son calling him. The Warpstar flew directly toward him. He felt it strike him in the heart but surprisingly, it didn't hurt, it actually filled his body with a warm radiance.

He watched as his body transformed back to his regular form. Galacta Knight was now monstrous in size compared to him. His body shone with a golden glow. His bat wings gave off pure white light. His white eyes nodded to Kirby.

"Thank you."

He turned back to the white dragon. A sudden wave of calmness swept over him. Galacta Knight let out an icy blast. Meta Knight watched as it seemed to slow before him. He raised his hand and a golden ring formed in the air before him. Symbols and letters from the language of the Ancients appeared within the ring. The icy blast slammed into the light circle. It acted like a shield against the attack.

Meta Knight flicked his hand and the icy ray shot back at Galacta Knight. The powerful attack stunned the white dragon. He fell back slightly. Turning to face Meta Knight, he hissed. Suddenly, Galacta Knight leapt into the air, jaws open wide, ready to finally end it all.

Meta Knight calmly remained where he was in the air. He watched as Galacta Knight in his dragon form draw closer, fangs gleaming red. Meta Knight closed his eyes as he felt power build within him.

"Return to your original form…" Meta Knight said slowly, almost in a trance.

Galacta Knight's eyes widened as he watched his body change back. He looked at Meta Knight fearfully. The Black Angel gracefully landed on the deck of the Halberd. He opened his eyes and gazed back at his enemy. He held his hand out as his eyes glowed brighter.

"…and let the arrow of my power pierce your corrupted heart…"

A bright flash suddenly filled the air and Galacta Knight dropped to his hands, a shining shaft cutting straight through his mask and into his chest. He gasped out as he looked back at Meta Knight. Slowly, he collapsed to the Halberd's deck, defeated.

Kirby watched as his father walked to him with a slow stride. Meta Knight placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Kirby…I want you to understand…the energy needed to destroy the black hole…may be beyond my power along with the Warpstar. If I don't return…I want you…to lead the GSA along with the demonbeasts in peace. Farewell…Kirby…of the Stars…"

Meta Knight took his glove off of him and turned to the monstrous black hole. Now, almost the entire planet was engulfed by it. The GSA starships and the Halberd continued to be pulled towards it. Even planets nearby seemed to be coming closer.

Meta Knight lifted into the air as his wings opened. His eyes held the same calmness as he gazed at the black circle. He slowly spiraled into the air as wings grew brighter and brighter until they were as bright as the sun. Suddenly, he spiraled faster and faster until he disappeared in an almost perfect sphere. He shot into the air towards the black hole.

The comet of light sliced through the air. It spiraled around the black hole faster and faster until it formed a smooth ring. Letters and symbols appeared from the ring and circled the black hole.

Meta Knight looked down at the Halberd and the GSA starships. Images of his friends and family appeared in his mind. He smiled slowly. Memories of Popstar, Icronth, Tronjam, and Ceilon came to his mind along with his other thoughts. Even planets he had never seen before flashed by. He saw flocks of strange looking bird like creatures fly through the skies of their home planet, herds of four legged animals charge through open plains, and marine creatures gracefully dive into their planet's oceans. All of the creatures he saw would be destroyed by the black hole.

He closed his eyes.

_For Kirby._

The black hole spiraled faster.

_For Clara._

Large chunks of metal flew past him as they were pulled in.

_For my friends._

Meta Knight drew his energy and released his power as he closed in to the black hole.

_For the universe…_

* * *

**A/N:** Wonderful place for the cut off huh? Final chapter to go. We will have to see what happens to the others and if Meta Knight really actually died.

Not sure if having Meta Knight and Galacta Knight transform into dragons was that good.

I wasn't happy about the way Galacta Knight was defeated. I had debated if Meta Knight should have killed him by the blade of a sword or by the claws of his dragon form.

Please review!


	22. Chapter XXII: A New Day

**Author Note:** It's finally over… not quite actually. Poll results came back: the winning choice was both a sequel and a prequel. You guys are trying to kill me overworking. X_X

A couple of things I want to briefly mention, thanks to all the support and criticism that made this story even better. Seriously, this story is something I was extremely proud of when I first wrote it and I am very, very thankful for how much this story has helped me personally improve. I have other stories now, but this story is the one that has drawn the most readers. Thank you all, and enjoy the final chapter!

**Random edit 8/14/12:** Jumped all the way up to the last chapter and fixed everything up. Complete revision.

**Disclaimer: **Cosmicgiraffe holds no rights over any of the characters mentioned in this chapter besides Scipio. The rest all belong to their respected owners, including Nintendo and HAL. The plot is fan based by Cosmicgiraffe, who does now hold any third party rights over the Kirby franchise.

**X—X—X**

**-Chapter XXII: A New Day-**

"Kirby? Kirby? Is he… at Yabui's?"

Everyone in the town directed Fumu up to the hillside clinic where passerbys would curiously peer at before continuing on their way. She walked up the trail with the Halberd II in the distance. The others from the group were trying to settle down the chaos that had erupted from bring so many demonbeasts to the country.

This was never going to be the same Dreamland anymore.

The large crowd of demonbeasts outside the clinic doors immediately moved aside to let her through and she had to gape at how weak and timid-looking they were. Fumu had to remind herself that these weren't the fighter demonbeasts that were bought and sold. Customer Service was among them, sheepishly gazing out into the green countryside and its unfamiliar spring air. He looked at her as she reached the door.

"We're all rather… anxious to know if he's alright. The doctor won't let us in…"

Inside, Yabui was muttering something to himself as he dug through the empty cupboards and containers and was in certainly no mood to answer questions, so Fumu slipped by and found Kirby standing outside of one of the patient rooms, looking in with a worried expression.

Meta Knight was sleeping peacefully with bandages on his head and wings along with a damp cloth over his face.

Oh… his mask was shattered. That meant…

Fumu jerked her head up to stare at his half-revealed face, realizing it would be the only time she'd ever see his true identity. Her eyes widened a little with surprise and she looked between his face and Kirby's. Funny. It shouldn't have been a surprise, but his face couldn't have looked like Kirby's anymore than it did.

Sword and Blade were also in the room and they got up.

"It looks like he'll be fine. Yabui said it might take a while for him to fully heal though…"

"What about all the demonbeasts here? I heard that the GSA soldiers are going to be coming! There's so many of them and everyone in town is terrified… what's going to happen?"

"We actually just talked to Customer Service outside and… well, he said half the demonbeast population is dead now. A lot of them got away, but they're scattered about. Honestly, I don't think any of us knows what will happen." Blade answered.

"But Fumu! Nightmare's truly been defeated! He doesn't have his stronger bases anymore and the remaining demonbeasts are free!" Sword quickly added. "Maybe we were really all wrong about them… maybe they don't have to be bad."

Fumu's face brightened.

"That's right! He can never rise up again quickly now!"

"And… Customer Service added that the GSA might now be able to keep Nightmare under check and never let his power grow. It might… be the end… for real this time."

Fumu turned to Kirby.

"Kirby! And it's all thanks to you! You showed Nightmare you're stronger!"

However, Kirby was still looking at Meta Knight. His father that never revealed himself. Fumu made a note to someday ask him everything, how he could face his own son as if he was nothing more than a student and if he really did it because he thought it would protect him. Someday after he was back guarding the castle and standing on top of high perches again.

Kirby went to the hall where he came back rolling a large watermelon in perfect season. It wasn't for him though, and Fumu had to smile.

"Kirby, let him rest, and when he wakes up, you can give it to him. I think we all will."

**X—X—X**

**Author Note: **I'm pretty satisfied with this edited ending. I snatched the overly excessive attention off of Meta Knight and slapped it back on the people who SHOULD have the attention. Ych. I apologize.

And… of course. The sequel. That's very kind of you guys to support me and all, tell me I should keep writing, but I tend to loathe sequels because it somehow always seems to end up as an embarrassment for the writer.

Anyway, Beyond the Mirror follows the new problems of demonbeasts vs the GSA soldiers in Dreamland. Has the hate gone away? Not in a million years…

Please review!


End file.
